God, Please Don't Take the Girl
by MsSabrinaMDiehl
Summary: They've always had a love/hate relationship, more hate then love, but now could it finally becoming just love? Or is that just not able to happen?
1. Prologue

Puck OC story… Tell me what you think! I have the whole summary on my profile along with a picture of Sarah, and the song for this Story Please don't Take the Girl, By Tim Mcgraw…

Chapter 1- A lot has changed (prologue)

~**~ 9 years ago ~**~

Noah was eight and for the first time in about two years his dad was taking him fishing. His mom just found out she was pregnant. Noah was excited to be becoming an older brother and couldn't wait.

"Noah, stay here for a moment, I have to talk to Billy, about some things." Noah gets into his dad's truck waiting for his dad to get out of Levi's house, so they could go. Noah was bouncing in his seat when his dad finally came back. With him was most annoying girl Noah had ever met. Who lived right next to him. She was okay, but she was such a... girl. Noah couldn't stand her!

"Dad, what's she doing?" Noah asks, with distaste. Sarah hears Noah and stops were she is, waiting for Mr. Puckerman to tell Noah, to stop.

"Noah, the Levi's have things to do, so Sarah is coming with us."

"What! But you said Finn couldn't come yet you're letting a girl come!" Noah's words stung Sarah. Sarah always liked Noah. She never thought he could be that mean. Mostly to her. They've known each other since they were born.

"Noah! One day you will learn what is appropriate and what is not. And right now that is not!" Sarah hangs her head before speaking up.

"It's okay Mr. Puckerman, I'll just call my grandma, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Sarah walked back to her house. With her parents fighting, yelling, and forgetting her. She hated it! She wanted to fish, she wanted to get away from it all. But it turns out she was to girly to do so.

~**~ 6 months later~**~

Noah sat on his porch steps. Wanting to see his dad's truck. The truck that felt safe. His dad had left a week ago, and promised he would be back but he hasn't. Noah was thankful it was summer. He didn't want to have to deal with school. Noah wished he could talk to someone. He would talk to Finn, but Noah didn't want Finn to know.

Sarah was in her back yard, trying to block out the loud voices, unsure why she needed to have them there at all. She looked over at the Puckerman's house, seeing Noah sitting on the porch. Looking out at the street longingly. She looks over at her house and decides to go talk to Noah.

"Hi, Noah." She says solemnly, hoping Noah didn't yell. He looks over at her before looking back at the street. He didn't want this. His mom was going to have the baby soon. Where was his dad?

Sarah sits next to Noah. "Sorry about your dad."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Noah almost yells at her. Hostility was in his voice.

"Well, my dad told me no matter what he would never leave me like yours did. I'm sorry he left." Noah felt tears in his eyes. His dad just left him. Told the Levi's about it. Almost mocking him about it.

"Noah, are you okay?" Sarah asks, touching him lightly on the shoulder. Noah pushed it off of his shoulder and glared at Sarah.

"1 don't call me Noah, only my family calls me that, it's Puck you would know that if you went to my school. 2 don't talk to me, I hate you, you're a girl and I don't want your sympathy!" Puck yells, finally feeling a release, of the anger he was holding, it felt nice. To know that all he had to do was yell at someone and it left.

Sarah started crying running to her house. Swearing she would never go over to the Puckerman's yard to play ever again.

~**~ 6 years later~**~ 3 years ago~**~

Sarah kept her promise. Only seeing Noah when forced. She still didn't think of him as Puck. Her dad moved out about four years ago. She stills him once a week. She would look out her window on occasion and see Noah. He would be talking to Nicole his little sister, or his mom. He never sat on the porch anymore. He also seemed to sneak out late. At only 14 they both were so different. Sarah was almost positive Noah was going down a path his mom would hate. Sarah worked hard and tried her best. Always self aware of how people might think of her, all because of Noah.

Puck looked at his watch. It was 2 in the morning, he felt drunk. He looked at the girl next him. She was his first. Her name he doesn't remember. He's just glad he looks older than his 8th grade self. But soon he would be a freshman. Finally in high school.

Noah walked up to his house through the alley. Not noticing the girl sitting with a sketchbook on her porch.

Sarah sees Noah stumbling. He almost fell a few times. She wanted to go over and help him. But she felt like it would be wrong. But would it be? When he falls she decides it's worth it.

"Noah? Do you hear me?" Noah hears an angel. Making him realize he wasn't in his room, but in his yard. He looks over to see a Sarah. He looks at her for the first time in over six years. Her long hair was in pony, the red being highlighted by the light of the street lamps. She was wearing boy boxers and a baggy sweat-shirt, but Noah saw the figure almost peaking out. Knowing she would be beautiful once in high school.

"Sarah, hay what's up?" He tries to say without a slur, but he was unsuccessful.

"Well not you." She states putting her arms across her chest. Looking at Puck under her eyelashes. He was cute. But at this moment he was also drunk. Sarah gives out a sigh before helping him up. Taking one of his arms in both of her hands and yanking him up .Instead of him getting up with just pulled them over. So Puck was on top of Sarah.

"Noah, you have to try to get up." Sarah tells him.

"Don't call me Noah." He whispers. He grabs some of her hair rolling it in-between his fingers.

"please get up." She whispers, losing her sense of speak.

"You're pretty." Noah states before kissing her. He may have been 14 and drunk but he knew how to kiss. Sarah couldn't help but kiss back. Noah's hands moved. One to her neck and one to the hem of her sweatshirt. He moved his hand. Trying to get underneath it.

Sarah's mind snapped back to reality. Pushing Noah away. "Noah, we can't." She tells him trying to get a grip on herself.

"Why not?" Noah asks still trying to pull up her sweatshirt.

"Your Drunk."

"Who cares." She doesn't know why but it bugged her. She pushed him onto his back and got up.

"Hope you get inside before your mom wakes up." Sarah walks back to her porch. "Bye, Puck." Hearing his nickname come from her sounded wrong. He felt wrong. He finally got up and stumbled into his bed. For once wanting to go to service this week, if only to talk to Sarah about what happened.

/

Noah was waiting for his mom so they could leave.

"What has gotten into you Noah? I usually have to drag you?"

"I'm just wanting to go, that's all." Once they get there Noah tries to find Sarah. He finally spots her talking to a guy who he knew. They did summer football together. Noah wanted to go over and talk to her but instead saw the guy give her a hug before walking into the synagogue Noah felt his heart pang. He wanted Sarah. But why would Sarah want him? Everyone loved her. Noah was just a nuisance to his father, while hers came over just to see her once a week. His mom doesn't notice if he comes home late. Hers talks to her about everything.

Noah sat next to his mom and sister. The Levi's sitting next to his mom. Sarah sitting at the end.

Sarah tried her hardest not to think about Noah. So when Peter, asked her out she had to say yes. Why not? He was the cutest guy at her school, and he was Jewish. Besides Noah was just her douche neighbor. He grew up with stilling being a kid. She tried not to look at him during the sermon, but once in a while her eyes would look at him. He wasn't paying attention. She looked over at Peter once, getting a half smile and a wink in the return. She blushed.

Noah saw her look at him. He felt good, till she looked at the other guy, who winked and made her blush. Noah didn't make her blush. His fists balled up. Making him try to control himself.

Once the service was finally over Peter went over to Sarah. Just when Noah went over. Both teenagers looked at each other. Sarah rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Hi, Peter." She chose. It made Noah want to hurt someone.

"I don't have long just wanted to make sure; we are still going to the movies later?" Peter asked. Sarah nodded her head.

"Yah, four right?" Peter nodded back before giving her a hug goodbye and walking back to his parents. Sarah turned to Noah, not sure what he wanted.

"Yes, Puck?" It felt weird, to both of them. Hearing Sarah call him Puck, it felt, wrong.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted a repeat?" Noah asked it made Sarah mad.

"Oh so you're drunk right now?" Sarah smirked.

"No I meant of the kiss. You know, go in the back of the synagogue." Sarah felt her hand slap him. Noah looked at her, feeling his cheek.

"Don't touch me again Puckerman, and if you try to talk to me, that way or anyway ever again, you will get castrated. Got it?" Puck nodded his head, before walking over to his mom.

~**~ this past summer~**~

Noah looked out his bedroom window. Wishing that school would start. The only thing he had to look forward to was football practice, and even then. Nothing, he didn't have Finn to talk to, and Mike and Matt were annoying. Plus no other guy would talk to him, because of glee club, but he liked glee. In the beginning of summer he had Quinn, but the only thing they really had was Beth, and with the closed adoption, who knows where she is.

Sarah got out of the truck stretching her legs and looking over at Dillion. Dillion was a fun guy. He was also only after her ass. But she didn't mind. Sarah learned in freshman year, that guys thought she was hot. She had always been a gymnast, and when guys found out she was flexible, it made her even hotter. She looked over at the Puckerman's house, seeing Puck looking out his window at her. She heard about Quinn and the baby, hell she even saw Quinn move in. It bugged her unsure why but it did.

Puck looked at Sarah. Her destroyed Daisy Dukes showing off her amazing legs. She may have been short but damn she had legs. Her red hair looked amazing in the light and her curves where being accented in the white shirt showing her bikini top.

Dillion grabbed Sarah by the waist making her giggle while he kissed her neck. She looked up at Puck, catching his eyes in hers.

"Dillion, I'll be back in a minute, just have to check in with my mom and then we can leave." Dillion gives her a kiss. Sarah decided about a week ago, that tonight her and Dillion would do it. She wasn't sure if she loved him, hell he was just a summer fling, but she wanted to lose her virginity, even if it was just to Dillion. She's been on the pill for over a year and she was ready.

Puck looked at his clock, knowing it was time to leave. He grabbed his gym bag and walked out of the house. He put his bag in his truck and looked over to see the guy who was with Sarah. He was talking quietly into a phone. Puck walked closer listening to him.

"Look, Sarah is so close to cracking. She told me last night, that this is the night, then, we'll have it. See, the hottest girl in school's cherry would be popped, and well I'll be a legend." The kid reminded Puck of himself, hell last year all he wanted to was to be able to say he screwed every single cheerio, and he did. At least till Quinn got pregnant. Now he hasn't had sex since Santana right before sectionals last year.

Sarah came out and saw Puck coming closer to Dillion she goes over to Puck pulling him over to his truck.

"What are you doing?"

"Good to see you to." Puck smirks, Sarah hits him.

"What was that for."

"Being you. What do you want?"

"That guy is using you." Sarah laughs.

"You don't think I know that? I don't care, hell I'm using him." Sarah walks over to Dillion's truck and gets into it waiting for Dillion to start it. Now she was more determined than ever.

/

Sarah did just what she planned. Dillion and her had sex. It wasn't amazing, but it wasn't the worst. She turned over to look at him. Only Dillion wasn't there. She looked around his room finding his clock. It was around 5 in the morning. Letting her know she fell asleep.

"Dillion?" She says into the room. Dillion comes out of his bathroom looking at Sarah. Man she was pretty damn good for being a virgin. He was proud to say he was her first.

"Yah babe?"

"Could you drive me home?" She asks him. He nodded his head before pulling on his jeans and and a t-shirt. Sarah got dressed at a slightly lower speed. Her hips hurt.

Puck was looking out his window. He couldn't sleep. HE thought it was just because he was horny but when Sarah got out of the truck he felt at ease.

Sarah turned back at Dillion. She was debating in her head. Did she want to be with him anymore or just end it? She didn't feel this pull towards him like people told her she would. Hell she was just glad it was done.

"Sarah?"

"Yah Dillion?"

"You want to hang out tomorrow?" Sarah felt terrible, because personally she didn't.

"I think we shouldn't see each other anymore." Dillion couldn't believe it, he was the one who was surpose to break it off.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think that we have anything to make us be together. Last night was amazing, but I don't think we really have anything." Dillion just stared at her. She leaned into his truck to give him one last kiss before walking into her house.

Puck wasn't sure what he just saw. But he knew one thing, Sarah was diffently not the annoying 8 year old next-door.

~**~ Present day~**~

Sarah parks her car in the McKinley high parking lot. School started a week ago and she just transferred. She looks out the window. Knowing that all the clubs she wanted to join were already filled. She would still try.

Puck parks his truck in the normal parking space. It's the second week of school, and glee club had three new members. A country singing diva who could out sing Rachel, a black kid who had his eyes on Mercedes. And a soccer loving, fruit, who only talked to Kurt. They needed one more girl. The girl would be his dance partner. Since no other girl wanted him. Well besides the new girl but she was just plain annoying.

Sarah steps out of her car and walks straight to Coach Sylvester's office. First thing first, join the cheerios.

/

The three new people are actually going to be in the next season I don't know names yet so I'm making my own up. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

I hope the last chapter was a good opening, for the three new people the names go as followed

Sam- Football player (I Said soccer last time, my fault) who likes Kurt

Robbie- R&B singing boy who has a thing for curves…hint hint

Crystal- Strong vocal country singer, Christian, doesn't like her family.

Lastly I don't own any of this, cept for my OC's and who knows how right they are?

Ch.2- just walk away

Sarah stood on the gym floor waiting for coach Sylvester to tell her to start. It took her forever to convince Sylvester to let her even try out. Sarah heard the music start and started dancing quickly. She stayed in step and worked hard to make sure to add a flip and cartwheels in at random times.

She finished in the splits. Staying there for a moment before sliding herself up into standing position.

"How long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was 3 ma'am," Sarah replies letting Sue walk around with a menacing gaze.

"How much do you weigh?"

"115, coach." Sylvester stood behind Sarah. Looking over her figure closer.

"You got it. But get over 120, and you are out." Coach walks away. Sarah unsure what to do follows her.

Sue takes Sarah into a uniform room. That only held cheerio uniforms. She grabbed one and handed it to Sarah. "You must wear it at least four days out of the week. For routines look for Santana." Sue walked out leaving Sarah.

"Coach?"

"What!" Sue turns arounds.

"IS it alright if I join Glee club?" Sue's fist tightens.

"You may, but Santana will tell you the guidelines." Sue walks away. "You better be changing Vivian."(If anyone gets it tell me. It has to do with the character and the actress I picked her to look like.) Sarah quickly puts on the outfit, noticing the skirt was too small. She looked for a medium. After two minutes she found one. She put it on and pulled her hair into a high pony, hoping her bangs didn't fall out. She pulls her Star of David out and puts it over her top.

Sarah quickly walked to the office. Getting her schedule before walking out. She got to her locker before a blonde girl ran into her. The blonde was wearing a cheerios uniform and looked completely lost.

"Hi." The blonde looks her over. "I haven't seen you before yet you're on cheerios."

"Hi, I'm new, names Sarah, you?" Sarah reaches her hand out.

"I'm Brittany." I Latin girl walk up to them.

"Brittany who is this?"

"I don't know." Brittany says in a dreamy voice.

"I'm Sarah, I'm new, just got a cheerio position and I'm completely lost."

"I'm Santana, head cheerleader, look I'll help you." Sarah sighs in relief.

"Coach Sylvester told me to find you." Santana smiles. She doesn't know why, but she likes this girl.

"What do you need from me?"

"Um, chorography, rules, and glee club stuff." Santana looks up from the schedule.

"Glee club?"

"Yah, I want to join, I've always liked to sing, and I'm a good dancer."

"Look, I'm in Glee club and if you really want to join, just stay with me and Brittany, k?" Sarah nods her head as Santana walks her to her locker.

"Okay this is your locker, use it freely. We have first hour together, and I'll find you someone in your second from there. I'll meet you after school, since it's in odd day we have Glee instead of Cheerios." Sarah nods her head before putting her clothes and jacket in her locker. Leaving with her bag.

Santana and Brittany cross pinkies and Sarah follows. Sarah notices guys watching her. She smiles shyly while taking a seat next to Santana. English III Santana quickly looks around before pulling a feminine boy over to them.

"Kurt!"

"Yes, Santana."

"What do you have next?"

"Science, why?" Kurt looks over at the new Cheerio in interest. She smiles back at him.

"Sarah needs someone to show her there. I know give you the deed of making sure she finds the class after science." Kurt rolls his eyes before taking his seat next to Mercedes. HE looks over the new girl with interest. She was sitting up straight with her legs crossed. She looked cute, and from what he could tell she knew she was to. The guys watched her with interest, while most of the girls looked at her with envy. She was new, hot, and a cheerio. Kurt was impressed with how fast she got a popular role.

"Class, today we have a new student, Miss Levi. Please stand." Sarah stood and gave a wave to everyone. "Anything you want to say to the class?" Sarah was about to say no when the door opened and in came Puck.

"Mr. Puckerman, how nice of you to join us." Puck smirks looking at the girl who was standing. She was in a cheerios uniform glaring at him. It only took him a moment to know it was Sarah. Damn did she look good in that uniform?

"Sorry, Teach, my sister was running late, and I had to drop her off." It was an excuse he used often. Better then the truth, and hay could be true. Sarah snorted loudly. She looked up and covered her mouth.

"Something funny Miss Levi?" Sarah stared at Puck for a moment before looking at the teacher. She knew he didn't drop off his sister. She saw his mom leave with her this morning. She had two options. One rat out Puck and have everyone know they know each other. Or keeping her mouth shut and sitting down.

"No, Mr. Carroll just had something in my throat." Sarah smiled at Noah before sitting back done. Noticing Santana looking at her.

"What?" She whispered.

"Nothing, just why did Puck glare at you." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Ask him, he's the one who started it." Santana notices Puck sit to her left and up one. Back row and right next to the window.

"Puckerman." She whispers harshly.

"What, Lopez?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Why did you glare at Sarah?" Puck rolls his eyes. Of course Annoying Lopez would notice. He did like her but after dating Mercedes; they both kinda stopped talking, unless they were singing together which happened more than either of them liked.

"Because she's a bitch." Santana looked over at Sarah. She looked, so kind. Just sitting there paying attention. Maybe, Sarah was more like her then she thought.

"Sarah why doe-" Santana wasn't given time to finish. Mr. Carroll looked at her sternly.

"Yes, Mr. Carroll?" Santana asked kindly.

"Miss Lopez, will you please start paying attention?" Santana rolls her eyes before starting to take notes. Sarah slid her notes over to Santana. Santana looked at her in question.

"I finished." Puck over heard and scoffed of course miss perfect would finish taking down notes before everyone else.

Puck wondered what Sarah was doing there. She went to the private school. Why would she be there? Puck continued to think things through till the bell rang signaling the end of first period. HE walked out of the room in haste. Next was Science.

Sarah looked up feeling eyes on her. Kurt and Mercedes were standing there. "Come on, I have to take you to Science." Sarah got up and followed Kurt out of the room. Mercedes was next to him. Once they got the room Kurt turned back to look at Sarah.

"Give me your schedule." Sarah did as asked and looked around the classroom. She figured the best thing to do was talk to the teacher; see where she would be able to sit.

"Well, you have next two periods with Mercedes, then Lunch." Sarah looked up at them.

"Thanks for helping. Can I ask you guys something?" They look at her before nodding.

"Do you think coach Sylvester would kill me if I put my bracelets on, and a hat? I noticed hats are allowed here, and I have one in my bag along with some rings and bracelets and I don't want her to get mad." They both laugh.

"As long as nothing happens to the uniform she doesn't care." Sarah sighs before going up to the front of the room.

"Um, Mr. Olson?" She asked. The teacher turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sarah, the new student and I was wondering where I could sit?" He looked around a moment before pointing to a lab in the back.

"You can sit with Mr. Puckerman, he doesn't have a partner." Sarah groaned.

"Could I switch with someone or something?" Sarah didn't want to deal with Puck. Knowing the first thing he would ask is why she switched schools.

"No, I'm sorry, you pick in the beginning and it wouldn't be fair to move someone just because you don't like Puck." Sarah walks over to Puck's table. He was looking out the window not paying attention. She groaned again before lifting her bag onto the table and putting on her jewelry. It took her while but soon her large amount of bracelets on fingerless glove was on. All she needed was her black hat. She found it towards the bottom and tipped it on. She looked over at Kurt and Mercedes who both looked at her astonished. She was way more than an annoying cheerio. She had style.

Puck looked to his left to see Sarah. "Move." He stated. Before looking around and remembering she was forced to sit by him.

"Yes, Puckerman because I just sooo want to sit next you." She says her voice filled with sarcasm. She takes out a pencil and a binder and starts to listen to Mr. Olson talk about physics. Puck watched her for a moment. God she looked good. Like scary good. He noticed the bracelets. Remembering how when they were younger she would always were bracelets and rings. She always wanted to look pretty. Well, before she became annoying and they played together in the sandbox in her backyard.

Sarah, was aware of Puck watching her and wasn't sure if she should say something. She didn't want to talk to him. Hell she didn't want him to exist. But part of her wanted to call him Noah again. To be his friend. She wouldn't even mind just talking again. But she still wasn't sure if she could stand him.

/

The rest of Sarah's day went normal. She found out that both Kurt and Mercedes were in Glee along with people named Finn, Artie, Tina, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Robbie, Mike, Matt, Crystal, and Brittany and Santana. What shocked her the most was hearing the Puck was in it?

"So who is all in glee club?" She asked Mercedes while they were in Math.

"Well, the two people in front of us, Rachel and Finn, they are the lead vocals. But Crystal the girl next to Kurt wants to beat out Rachel. Then you have Artie, the boy in the wheel chair, is girlfriend, Goth girl net to him Tina. Then you have Quinn." Quinn was sitting right next to them and gave Sarah a smile. Sarah was almost sure Quinn would remember her.

"Also, Mike and Matt, they're sitting in the back throwing things at each other. Then you Have Sam and Robbie, but they aren't in this class." Quinn looked at her.

"Don't forget Santana and Brittany."

"I already knew about them, Santana is like my tour guide."

"Well, you have Puck." Sarah laughs.

"You mean Noah Puckerman is actually singing?" Both of them looked at her.

"Yah, so?" Sarah laughs again.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but the last time he actually wanted to sing, he was 8 and his dad taught him guitar. My dad told me once his dad left, that Puck stopped playing." Both the girls looked at her.

"How do you know that?" They both asked almost in sync.

"Oh, I'm his neighbor, we grew up together." Quinn head slaps herself.

"I knew you looked familiar. You and your mom helped Mrs. Puckerman cook and stuff."

"Yah, the Natalia, is a close friend of my mom's." They both nod before asking her more about the what she was going to sing.

/

Sarah walked into the choir room with Santana. "Mr. Shue."

"Yes Santana." He looked up from his papers to see Sarah. Sarah was in his 7th hour. Smarter than a lot of the other kids.

"Sarah would like to join New Directions." Mr. Shue smiles.

"Always welcome new singers. Sing something and you can start." Sarah takes a deep breath before looking at the pianist. She mumbles her song.

He starts playing the opening waiting for her to start singing.

You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

Puck walked into Glee late. He walked into the middle of Sarah singing. Sarah looked at him before continuing with her song.

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me

I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away

Sarah stood there waiting to hear everyone's thoughts. She looked around and saw everyone starign at her. Kurt was the first to clap followed by Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn, and then the rest of Glee club. She felt herself smile. She sat next to Rachel.

"Rachel." Rachel looks at her. "Was I good?" Rachel saw that what she thought mattered to Sarah.

"You were great. Some parts were pitchy but probably just nerves." Sarah smiles at her.

"Thanks, I know how good of a singer you are, so thanks." Rachel was warming up to the new girl already.

/

So tell me what you think... Song was Walk away by Kelly Clarkson.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm like on a Glee rampage, Love me some Glee, don't we all.

I don't own a thing, cept my OC's kinda, well there mine, but They are still kinda not mine, but whatever… On to my story!

Chapter 3- Shut up and Drive

Sarah sat through Glee hearing Mr. Shuester give them the job for the week. Pick a song from The genre country and sing it. Everybody groaned except for Crystal. She had a smile plastered to her lips. Although for the next three weeks they will be picking songs from various genres. This week Country, then Rock, R&B(includes hip-hop and rap), and finally pop.

Puck stared at the three girls in front of him. They were giggling. It was Quinn, Rachel, and Sarah. They were annoying to him no end. At one point Sarah turned her head to looks at him in disgust. At that moment Puck noticed how alike their hair is. Only difference was color. Rachel's was a dark brown, while Quinn's was a light blonde. Although his favorite hair color was Sarah's. Her hair was always that deep red. You always think it's dyed but she was born that way. Scary, isn't it? Not alike at all right? Except for the curls length and body, he loved. Although Santana's hair was just like it. He shudders thinking of Santana. A bitch from hell.

/

At four o'clock all the glee club kids left the room. Sarah falling in between Kurt and Mercedes. She laughed as they whisked her away. Quinn coming up and grabbing Kurt's arm. All four of them went down the hall talking about the song they were going to chose.

"Personally I have no idea what to sing who listens to country?" Kurt sighs while Crystal pushes past them. Sarah already didn't like her. She seemed stuck up. Crystal walked over to a blue pickup truck. Sarah watched on. Noticing how the guy driving it looked at Crystal madly.

"Kurt, I suggest maybe singing a song by Laura Bell Bundy? She played Glinda in Wicked before she started being a country singer. And her songs are funny." Kurt looked at Sarah shocked.

"And you would know because?"

"I listen to country."

"Ah, and I thought you had taste." Kurt gasps out. Quinn shakes her head. Of course Kurt would feel that way.

"I do have taste, I just listen to all kinds of music, helps the mind." Sarah shrugs her shoulders while Kurt walks over to his car. Still shaking his head,

Kurt thought of a song to do on the car ride home. Even listening to country radio. Hoping for inspiration.

Mercedes looked over at Sarah. "What song are you thinking about?"

"I'm still not sure, I was thinking Faith Hill, This Kiss, or Miranda Lambert White Liar. One of the two." Mercedes nods her head. Having no idea what those songs were. Sarah looked over at her car noticing Puck walking to his truck. She had an urge to talk to him. She knew it wouldn't be good, but why not?

"Look guys, I got to go, I'll talk to you two later, K?" They both nod. Sarah gives both a quick hug before walking quickly to her car.

Sarah was getting her keys out of her bag when she ran into a hard body. The man held her tightly as if on instinct. Sarah looks up to see Puck, she rolls her eyes.

"Let go of me Puckerman." Puck smirked, deciding to hold on just a little tighter.

"What you gonna do about it." Puck tells her. Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Just let me go douche bag." Puck smirks again.

"I'll let go if you tell me why you are here?"

"I'm going to my car."

"I meant at McKinley." Sarah Sighs.

"Dillion was a douche." Puck thinks for a moment remembering Dillion. He was the guy Puck warned her about.

"Told you he'd hurt you."

Sarah scowls at him. "He didn't hurt me the way you think. Just to let you know, I broke up with him the morning after we did it." Puck thinks for a minute. He didn't hurt her the way Puck thought so what happened?

"So why is he a douche?" Puck releases his hold, but Sarah didn't move away from him. Puck saw tears in her eyes.

"Why do you care Puck?" She looked up at him.

"Because I like to know things." Sarah sighs.

"Since I broke up with him, he sent pictures of me to every guy at school." Puck's first thought was he wanted a picture. Then Anger, who would do that? Puck had pictures of a lot of his conquests but no one knew about them.

"You are right what a douche." Sarah chuckles.

"Wanna know the worst part?" Puck nods.

"I didn't even know he took the pictures. He took it while I was sleeping. I didn't know till the first day back and everyone was watching me. Then a guy asked to show him them in person. That's when I found out." Sarah could feel tears. Puck pulled her into a hug.

"Hay, let's go home." Puck wanted nothing more than to laugh at her. She got what she deserved. Hell, Puck wasn't' sure he why, but Sarah was still his friend, in some deformed way. He still cared from when they were five.

Sarah nodded her head walking towards her car. She felt a hand grab her arm. "Let me drive you." Puck stats determination in his eyes. Sarah walked over to his truck. She got in and looked over at him. For the first time since she was 13 she looked at Noah Puckerman. And damn was he fine. HE had his Mohawk and his arms were tone, He sat with grace and confidence. And his tan was amazing. No guy looked like him. She could see his dad's looks in him. But she also saw that he had his mom's eyes.

/

After about a minute Puck tuned on the Radio. Rihanna came through the speakers he was about to turn it off when Sarah started to sign along.

Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.  
Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.  
Cause it´s zero to sixty in three point five  
Baby you got the keys.  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
Shut up and drive

She looked over at Puck who was driving with a smile on his face. She laughed

I got class like a fifty-seven Cadillac.  
Start over drive with a whole lot of boom in the back.  
You look like you can handle what´s under my hood.  
You keeping saying that you will, boy I wish you would.

Sarah starts to dance with the song. She looked over at Puck. Who looked at her during a red light. She giggled lightly when he licked his lips.

So when you're ready let me know, know, know.  
Come on and what you´re waiting for, for, for.  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.  
Can you handle the curves can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.  
Cause it´s zero to sixty in three point five.  
Baby you got the keys.  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
Shut up and drive

Puck started to drive again. Looking over at Sarah every once in a while how long can this song fucking be. HE liked that she was happy though.

You play that game, got what I got  
Get it get it, don't stop, It's a sure shot  
Ain't a Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry  
I ain't need to worry, so step inside  
And ride, ride, ride, drive, drive, drive ...

So if you feel it let me know, know, know.  
Come on and what you´re waiting for, for, for.  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.  
Can you handle the curves can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.  
Cause it´s zero to sixty in three point five.  
Baby you got the keys.  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
Shut up and drive

Once the song finished. Sarah turned off the radio. "Do you have any ideas for your solo?"

"Nope." Puck replied. Sarah looked down at her hands.

"I could help you. I think you would do really good with Tim McGraw, of Brad Paisley. OR even Johnny Cash. Although I think Finn wants to do Ring of Fire." Sarah rambles on while Puck starts to think.

Puck pulls into his driveway "Hay Sarah?"

"Yes Puck?" She looks over at him. He looks at her cheerios uniform. God did she have an ass. And her breasts. Puck would love to see her naked. See if she was trimmed underneath her panties.

Sarah looked over at him. Knowing he was trying to look through her clothes. She rolled her eyes. Of course he would. He leaned over to her and went right to her ear.

"Call me Noah." She said before opening her door. He opened his own and press the locked button he knew that she was breathing heavily. But hay, tomorrow, he get to give her ride to school. Fun.

Sarah got out of the truck and walked over to her house. She saw Puck with Nicole hugging his waist. Sarah liked it when she saw the nice side of him. She then realized she needed a ride to school tomorrow. She felt a smile on her lips. Surely Noah would give her a ride, right?

~**~Next Morning~**~

Sarah put on her cheerios uniform and her jewelry quickly spending time putting her hair in a high pony, with just enough bang out and curl inside. She looked out her window to see Puck in just his jeans. She could see the water from his shower still on him. She shivered and looked away. She felt a blush on her cheeks.

Puck got out of his shower and quickly pulled on his jeans not bothering to put on underwear. He didn't plan on showing it to anyone today anyway. HE went downstairs without his shirt. In just a wife-beater planning on grabbing a plaid from the laundry room.

"Why you up, it's still before 7." His mom commented putting eggs in front of him. It was the first time in a while that he was awake this early.

"I just woke up." Puck mutters eating his eggs quickly. Nicole looked up at her big brother in wonder.

Puck ruffled her hair before going into the laundry room. He grabbed the shirt he was looking for before grabbing his football bag. He kissed his moms cheek and ruffled Nicole's hair again.

He put the bag in the back of the truck before looking over at Sarah's house. Within the past 24 hours he has realized she isn't the bitch he thought. She's just trying to be herself. Kinda like Rachel. Although her own self wasn't as annoying.

He crossed the lawn and knocked on the door three times. He heard movement before seeing Sarah's head stick out.

"Give me three minutes then we can go." Sarah stats leaving the door open for Puck to come in. He went into the house so much like his own. The walls and all reminded him of his house. Filled with family and friends.

Sarah went into the kitchen to grab an apple and water. She walked back to Puck grabbing her bag on the way. She sees Puck pick up the picture of when his dad taught them both guitar.

"We were what? 6?" Puck nods his head. Putting the picture down. He looked so happy in that moment. He remembered that day.

"Dad got so mad because I hit you in the head with my guitar." Sarah chuckles.

"You said it was my fault."

"You were playing the wrong register, kept messing me up." Sarah sees the sadness in his eyes. She puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her.

"It's okay." She starts before walking out of the house. Puck follows her.

"What's okay?" He asks unlocking his truck. They both got in.

"To think of your dad in a good way. He may be a douche, but he is still your dad. I'm sure you had good times." Puck starts his car and swallows hard.

"How the hell would you know?" Puck barks back at her. She looks at him a moment before looking ahead of her. Thinking about jumping out of the car. Maybe he was still the ill tempered 8 year old.

Puck was thinking along the same thing about her. Same know it all 8 year old.

"Shut up and Drive, Noah." Puck grins, he could be wrong after all.

/

I'm ending it there, Next chapter is what people are singing, I'm having Puck, Sarah, Crystal, Robbie, Rachel, Finn, and Quinn songs, maybe Mercedes. All of them have some drama with their songs. Cept Finn, I just want him to do a funny opening. If you can guess what Quinn will sing, you get a sneak peek. Hint, Martina McBride.


	4. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter Ideas are flowing through my head. ENJOY!

Chapter 4- This Kiss

By the end of the day Sarah was tired. Cheerios was harder then she expected. Coach Sylvester was tough, but she could do it. Her dance coaches taught her patience and strong legs. They practiced at the same time as the football team. She would see Puck staring at her whenever she did a flip or the spilts.

Santana was thrilled about today. She woke up feeling great and her and Sarah hit it off during cheerios practice. Sarah was sarcastic and nice all at once. She reminded Santana of old Quinn, but less judgmental. Santana was also happy about her latest man. She recently started seeing Matt from Glee. He was quiet. But after getting to know him she saw how nice he was. She always liked him but never thought of him that way.

Puck would look over at the cheerios every few minutes. God those girls were hot. He saw a lot of the other guys looking over at Sarah. And he knew why. She was hot, but not fake. She had curves, yet wasn't huge. She was perfect.

Finn noticed Puck looking over at Sarah a lot. He wasn't sure why. It didn't bother him but he couldn't stand Puck. He still couldn't believe that Puck would want to do the new girl. Finn had his own problems anyway. Rachel was getting whiney and Crystal was showing that she liked him. He wasn't sure if it was because she wanted him, or because she just wanted to piss off Rachel. Either way his life wasn't the best. But hay, at least he knew he had the girl he loved.

Sarah walked over to her car. Feeling disgusting. She was happy that coach Sylvester gave her two more uniforms. She was looking for her keys when she ran into someone again. As if on instinct she thought it was Puck. When she looked up she was surprised to see Finn. She remembered him from when they were younger and he would always be over at the Puckerman's.

Finn blushed embarrassed. "Sorry." He mutters. Sarah couldn't help but blush back.

"My bad, I wasn't watching were I was going." She stared up at him. He was annoyingly tall and insecure. She didn't find him all that amazing.

"Sarah right?" She nods her head. She looked over to see Puck staring at them. She rolled her eyes while walking over to her car.

"I have to go home. See you tomorrow in Glee." Finn nods as Sarah opens her car door.

Puck saw everything between Sarah and Finn. He had a hint a of jealously and madness. If Finn told her how much of a dick he was, he could lose his shot. He didn't want that. Puck jogged over to Finn.

"Hudson." Finn hears. He groans. He didn't want to talk to Puck.

"What do you want Puck?" He asked angrily turning to look at him.

"I have to ask you something." Finn rolls his eyes.

"What do you need Puck?"

"I need the perfect song for tomorrow. I need to tell someone I care." Finn rolls his eyes. If Puck sings a song to a girl she always wants him. That's the only song he sings. Sweet Caroline for Rachel, Lady is a Tramp for Mercedes (personal favorite) and Beth for Quinn.

"Fine Puck first what singer do you want? And then we pick a song, all country songs have some meaning." Finn couldn't believe he was going to help Puck. Even if they started kinda being friends last year before Regional's it didn't matter to him. He still held a grudge.

Puck starts talking quickly hoping to get an idea.

"Puck, come over, and we'll find the perfect song." Puck grins. Not only well he gets the girl, he might even get his best bud back.

~**~ Next day at Glee~**~

"Oh right guys! Who's gonna sig first?" four hands went into the air. Crystal, Sarah, Rachel and Quinn. "I'm so glad to see you four taking incentive. Crystal You can go first." Crystal smirks.

"I decided to do a mash up of two of my favorite songs." She gushes. Looking directly at Rachel and Sarah. Who were sitting right next to each other looking anxious. While starting to sing her song.

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

Sarah's jaw dropped hearing the first verse to her song. That bitch she knew what Sarah picked.

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

Rachel felt rage go through her. Not only was Crystal singing her song, she was also sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Rachel couldn't believe it. She looked over at Sarah.

"That's my song!" Rachel hisses at Sarah who looked at Rachel in understanding.

"Yah, and My song." Rachel looks over to see Crystal dancing around Puck who looked over at them twice.

Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours

Crystal looked at both of the girls feeling amazing. She beat them. No one would like their songs.

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know

You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

Crystal hears clapping and Grins. Everyone but Rachel and Sarah were clapping.

"How dare you!" Sarah practically shouts at her. Everyone stops clapping and looks at her.

"How dare I do what?" Crystal asked innocently.

"This Kiss by Faith Hill? You knew I wanted to do that song!" Sarah yells at her. Mr. Shue looks at both the girls.

"Is that true Crystal? Did you know that was her song?" Crystal rolls her eyes.

"No I didn't."

"Oh just like you didn't know Rachel was doing Our Song?" Sarah asks. Rachel goes lower in her seat.

"No I didn't! It's pure coincidence." Crystal mutters Sarah looks about ready to hit her when Mr. Shue interprets.

"Look Girls what's done is done. How about this, Sarah and Rachel will go next time, and Quinn will go next. Quinn?" Quinn stands up and stands up with the Mic. The opening cords of her song.

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes

Quinn looked over at Puck. Who had tears in his eyes. He knew how much Beth meant to Quinn.

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
It puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

Quinn could feel tears in her eyes. She looked around and saw everyone supportive faces. She smiles through her tears.

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

Everyone claps for Quinn. She feels arms coming around. First was Sarah, being in the front row. Then Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany, Puck, then everyone else. She felt the love from them. They gave her so much. Every since Beth glee has been her family.

"Thanks Guys." Quinn chocked out.

About 5 minutes later everyone was back in their seats. Mr. Shue was standing in the front and was looking at everyone. "Alright people. That was really good. Is there anyone else who would want to go?" Few people raised their hands.

Mike, Matt, Santana, and Kurt all raised their hands. Mike and Matt did a duet of Start a Band by Brad Paisley and Keith Urban. Santana sang Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off by Joe Nicholas, while Kurt's song was probably the most interesting… I Wanna Talk About me by Toby Keith. It fit him in a crazy way.

With ten minutes left of practice. Mr. Shue was going to let all the kids work more on their songs when one more hand went in the air.

"Mr. Shue?" Robbie called from the back. Everyone turned to look at him. In the past week he hasn't really talked to anyone. Everyone saw what he was. He was like Usher, predictable, yet not really. He had that type of music in him.

"Yes Robbie."

"I have my song." He starts getting up and sitting at the drums. "If that's okay." He says a moment later seeing everyone watching him.

"Go for it." Mr. Shue tells him. Leaning against the piano. Robbie songs started not sounding country at all.

Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo

Husslers shootin' eightball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on

Robbie got up and started moving around in front of everyone. People were most impressed with his song.

Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)

Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave

At this He walked over to Mercedes singing practically to her. She blushed some.

With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)

We don't care bout the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

Robbie stopped in front of Mercedes. "Mercedes?" He asked her openly.

"Yah?" She asks him nervously.

"Wanna go out on Friday?" He asks her with a smile on his face.

Mercedes looks up at him blankly. "Sure." She managed out before looking at Kurt with a smile on her face. Even when she was dating Puck, they didn't 'go out'. Kurt and her did their handshake while Quinn and Sarah came over already planning on what Mercedes would wear.

Puck looked over at the girls. Tomorrow was Thursday, automatically a Glee day when they had Glee on Wednesday. He already planned to sing to Sarah tomorrow knowing he had the perfect song still unsure of how she would react to him.

Sarah looked over at Puck seeing him looking at her, she smiled at him. Knowing he would know that she forgave him for yesterday, Life was too short to keep grudges on someone she sees too much in the day.

/

Puck was wiping his hands on his old jeans. He felt like an idiot. He was wearing a plaid that made him feel insane. With cowboy boots and even a hat. Puck was going to kill Kurt. Or Finn, since it was Finn's idea for him to ask Kurt for help.

Sarah sat down in Glee. She decided to wear a sundress today. Different then her cheerios uniform. She usually doesn't do dresses, but figured why not? After all it worked with the song she decided to sing.

Kurt smiled to himself sitting in his chair next to Mercedes. They were right behind Rachel and Sarah. Who seemed to have become fast friends in his eyes. He thought of it as a blessing. Maybe Rachel will finally stop dressing like a crazy grandma. He looked around seeing everyone in the room except Puck who was standing in the hall. Waiting nervously or Mr. Shue to start class so he could start.

Mercedes was thinking about Robbie. Since yesterday she couldn't help it. Robbie was so sweet. And she was excited to be able to go out with him. Kurt and Mercedes had plans to go shopping. After glee, but Mercedes wondered if she should ask Quinn and Sarah to come. Although she would really like to have time with Kurt. They haven't hung out just them since July. After Quinn and Puck broke up, Quinn still was taking it hard.

Mr. Shue walked into Glee club. He looked around at everyone. "Okay so who wants to start?" At that moment a guitar started playing completely solo. Puck walked into the room pure determation on his face as he started his song.

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind

Sarah looked up from her hands. Puck was staring intently at her. She felt a blush crept up her face. Of course Puck would take that moment in life and use it.

And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl

Puck sits down on a stool that Puck put there for him. He continued singing hoping to get something out of Sarah.

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips

Sarah remember the moment at 14 in his backyard. The kiss that made her melt inside.

In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Puck dared to look at his audience. He got mostly shocked faces. Some pissed off faces. One from Santana. Who couldn't help be mad. Every single girl in Glee he dated got a song but her. It wasn't fair. Wasn't she important?

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Puck's eyes locked with Sarah's as he finished the song.

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old

Puck looked at everyone else waiting to hear something. Finn and Kurt stat clapping. Proud of the song they put effort into. Everyone else started clapping last was Sarah. Who finally came out of her mind freeze.

Santana was the only the person not clapping. Even if she didn't want Puck she couldn't help but be mad about everything happening. He fucking sang a song for someone not even four days ago he said he hated. How is that fair to her?

For the rest of the class everyone else went. Artie sang Sideways by Dierks Bentley. While Finn sang Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash, Doing what everyone thought he would. Tina and Mercedes did Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood together, surprising everyone. Sam and Brittany sang Amazed by Lonestar. With ten minutes left only two people had to go still. Rachel and Sarah. Sarah looked over at Rachel smiling happily. They decided to do a duet. To amplify what they were feeling.

Sarah-I haven't been to church since I don't remember when  
Things were going great til they fell apart again

Rachel-So I listened to the preacher as he told me what to do  
He said you can't go hatin' others who have done wrong to you  
Sometimes we get angry but we must not condemn  
Let the good Lord do his job, you just pray for them

The girls dance together having fun and enjoying the look on Crystal's face.

Both-I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill  
I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill  
And knocks you in the head like I'd like to  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls

People start to laugh at the song. All of them knowing who it was directed at.

Rachel-I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls

Sarah-I pray all your dreams never come true

Both-Just know wherever you are, honey, I pray for you

Rachel-I'm really glad I found my way to church  
Cause I'm already feelin' better and I thank God for the words

Sarah-Yeah, I'm gonna take the high road and do what the preacher told me to do  
You keep messin' up, and I'll keep prayin' for you

Rachel-I pray your tire goes out at 110  
Both- I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend  
And wake up with his and her tattoos

Sarah-I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill  
I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill

Sarah and Rachel go on either side of Crystal's chair. They both believed she deserved.

Both-And knocks you in the head like I'd like to  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls

Rachel-I pray all your dreams never come true  
Just know wherever you are, near or far  
In your house or in your car

Sarah- Wherever you are, honey, I pray for you

Both- I pray for you

The girls finished with their backs to each other. Rachel had more fun singing a duet then she ever has singing solo. They heard applause from everyone. They both smiled at each other proudly.

Mr. Shue claps and walks. " that was amazing girls." He looks over at everyone. "Now, pick a song for your mash-up." Everyone looks at each other. Artie wheels forward.

"Mr. Shue, what do you mean." Mr. Shue looks back at everyone.

"Well, in the next four weeks you all will pick one of your songs and put it into a mash up and in five weeks you will work on the performance for sectionals. This year is all about mash-ups and this will blow them away." Everyone groans.

For the rest of Glee club they argued over what song to pick. Everyone wanting a different one. When everyone was walking out Sarah was stopped by Mercedes.

"Hay girl, can you come shopping with me and Kurt. Oh and Quinn." Quinn nods her head.

"Um, sure, Do you want me to meet you there or-" Kurt comes over laughing.

"No silly come to my house. Well drive there in _my_ car." Kurt emphases. Sarah nods her head before going over to Santana.

"Hay San?" Santana turns her head not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Yah Sarah?" Sarah looks over her shoulder.

"I just wanted you to know that if Puck plans to get with me he needs more then a song, our friendship means more to me then a guy." Santana's cold heart melts a little. Sarah was too sweet. And even though Santana nodded and hugged her Santana couldn't help but want revenge. Who knew what could happen.

Crystal got into her brother's pick-up trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong know?" Jay asked his sister meanly.

"You don't care, just take me home." Crystal told him staring out the window. She hated her family. The way her parents controlled everything. How her brother's watched her so she had to be mean to people in Glee, because they weren't good enough for them. She wanted to be accepted but because of her family she couldn't even be accepted in the non-judgingist club in school.

/

Evil bitch has a heart? Santana's being evil again… we knew her being nice couldn't last. Sarah hasn't falling for Puck? We will see in the next chapter- The shopping with Quinn/Kurt/ Mercedes.

Songs not listed were This Kiss- Faith Hill mashed with Our Song-Taylor Swift. Honky tonk Badonka donk- Trace Adkins. Don't take the Girl- Tim McGraw, Yes I always planned on Puck singing this to her. Just wasn't sure when. And I Pray For you- Jarron and the long Road to Love. Any question just review, it's really easy, I do it all the time…


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's not my fault, A lot is going on in my life and I just couldn't fit the computer time needed for this story. But I promise this chapter is good, so good, you will all be like I'mma review, and if you don't think it was good, review anyway, cause reviewing is fun!

Chapter 3-Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Sarah, Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes were talking quickly in Kurt's car. He had Lady Gaga blaring and they were telling Sarah about their Lady Gaga week last year. Sarah laughed at Finn in a shower curtain dress.

"Quinn, tell her about Puck." Kurt told them looking over at Quinn. Sarah looked between them both.

"What did he do?" Quinn smiled.

"He sang a song to me, well the guys song a sung to me, but Puck was lead." Sarah felt a pang, of course he sang to Quinn.

"What did he sing?"

"Beth, by Kiss." Sarah smiled. She loved that song.

"Good song." Mercedes looked over at her. She seemed slightly less happy then before.

"Look, today what Puck did, that was really sweet." Sarah smiled.

"You think?"

"Yah, but he does it all the time. It's how he proves himself to girls." Mercedes told her while everyone looked over at her.

"He does?"

"Yah, we think it's his voice he can pull off anything." Kurt interjected.

"You guys talk about Noah's voice?" She asked with a slight laugh. Kurt finally parked the car at the mall.

"You called him Noah?" Quinn stated. Even she never called him Noah, only his family did. And Rachel, but that's Rachel.

"Yah, I've always called him Noah." They all looked at her. She got out of the SUV waiting for everyone else to do the same.

"He's never told you not to?" Sarah laughed.

"Of course he did, all the time really. But he told me two days ago to call him Noah, so I am." They all looked over at her as they linked arms and walked into the mall.

"He told you to?" Quinn asked. Sarah nodded her head.

"That is so weird." Kurt stated while looking around the mall. "Now, Cedes, were do you want to go first?" A grin invaded Mercedes face. She grips Sarah and Kurt who dragged Quinn with them going into the nearest store and starting to look for clothes for Mercedes.

/

After about two hours Mercedes finally found in outfit she deemed worthy of her date. All four of them walked out of the store laughing.

"So Cedes, how much do you like Robbie?" Mercedes blushed looking over at Sarah.

"I'm not sure, I've never really had a boyfriend." Kurt laughs.

"You did date Puck." Quinn and Mercedes both laughed while Sarah looked at them. How many girls did Puck date?

"That was more, hay you are popular I'm not help me." Mercedes shrugged. "HE got popular again and decided I hated being Sue's cheerio singing bitch."All four of them laughed at that.

"So I was thinking we all go to my house and watch some movies and pig out while discussing boys." Kurt announces once everyone was in the car. Everyone agreed.

Half way to Kurt's house Sarah gasped.

"Shit. I have to go home." Kurt looked over at her changing directions and starting towards her house.

"Why?"

"Huge history project tomorrow, I have Duncan and he is such a douche, I've been here a week and he thinks I should be just as far as everyone else. I'm so sorry." Sarah groans.

"It's fine sweetie, everyone knows how terrible he is." Kurt drives to Sarah house.

"Thanks again I had to much fun text you guys later." They all nod while Sarah walked over to her house. She looked at the kitchen island seeing a piece of paper in her mom's writing

Sarah,

Natalie and I have decided to date. NO Not each other, but we are going out and looking for some men. I don't' know how long we will be gone, but could you go over there while we are out? Noah will be babysitting Natasha and that scares Nat, so please go I'm sorry for any inconvience.

Love, mom

And Natalie

Or Mrs. Puckerman

Or Ms. Puckerman

Sarah groaned. She didn't want to spend the night over at the Puckerman's. She grabbed her bag and walked over anyway. Slowly walking to the door.

Puck heard the doorbell. He groaned he finally figured out how to turn on the stove. "Natasha, just put the stuff in the pan OKAY?" His sister nods while he gets the door. What he sees surprises him.

"Sarah, hay what are you doing here?" Sarah looked up at him.

"I just had to have you. I mean after you singing to me it just. I didn't know you could be so amazing." Sarah stepped into the house and put her hands on Noah's chest. Feeling his abs.

"Really?" Noah asked hopefully.

"No." Sarah laughs and drops her bag on the couch. She walks into the kitchen. She sees Natasha pouring ravioli into a pan.

"Tasha, don't' tell me. Noah is making you cook for yourself at only 9." Tasha shakes his head.

"He can't cook, I'm cooking for both of us." Sarah lets out a laugh and goes over to Tasha.

"You know I'm going to be over for a while want to make me some to?" Tasha nods her head and continues to stir the pot.

Puck sits next to Sarah looking her over knowingly.

"So you have to be here?"

"Yah, mom told me in a note, your mom didn't want you and Natasha home alone." Puck rolls his eyes, of course that's what his mom thought.

"Dinner's ready!" Natasha announced proudly. Puck grabbed the pan and started to fill three bowls.

All three of them grabbed their bowls and looked at each other. "Where you guys want to eat?" Sarah asked.

Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed the dinner trays. "We'll eat in front of the TV. And Natasha can pick a movie." Natasha looks at her brother.

"Can we watch the Lion King, we're doing it at school, and I want to be Nala, but I have to know her songs." They both nodded and started eating while Natasha put the movie in.

Natasha sat on one side of the couch with Sarah on the other Puck in-between. They all finished their food quickly. Natasha curling into Puck while Sarah stayed where she was.

"Um, I have some work to do. So I'm going to do that while you watch." Puck looked at her.

"Do it in here, have some fun." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yah, I'll also put the TV trays away and the dishes, then I'll just relax, who cares about a fricking project." Sarah snapped Puck rolled his eyes while Natasha sang to 'Can't wait to be King'.

Sarah put the dishes in the sink and looked out at Puck and Tasha. They looked happy. Maybe Coach Sylvester could get her out of history. She went back into the room and curled up next to Puck. Not touching him but still. He looked over at her.

"You deciding to watch."

"Yah, Noah guess I am." Puck smiles. He's getting there.

About half-way through Hakuna Matata Natasha fell asleep. Noah put her in her bed then looked at Sarah. "You still wanna watch this?" Sarah shushed him

"I love this song." Sarah started to sing along to the song starting.

_I can see what's happening__  
__(What?)__  
__And they don't have a clue__  
__(Who?)__  
__They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line__  
__Our trio's down to two.__  
__(Oh.)_

Puck laughed when Sarah pointed up the stairs towards Natasha's room.

_Ze sweet caress of twilight__  
__There's magic everywhere__  
__And with all this romantic atmosphere__  
__Disaster's in the air_

Puck starts to sing with her. Taking over Simba's part. Sarah smiles at him as he sits next to her.

_Can you feel the love tonight?__  
__The peace the evening brings__  
__The world, for once, in perfect harmony__  
__With all its living things_

[Puck:]  
_So many things to tell her__  
__But how to make her see__  
__The truth about my past? Impossible!__  
__She'd turn away from me__  
_

[Sarah:]  
_He's holding back, he's hiding__  
__But what, I can't decide__  
__Why won't he be the king I know he is__  
__The king I see inside?__  
_

[Chorus:]  
_Can you feel the love tonight?__  
__The peace the evening brings__  
__The world, for once, in perfect harmony__  
__With all its living things__  
__Can you feel the love tonight?__  
__You needn't look too far__  
__Stealing through the night's uncertainties__  
__Love is where they are_

They both stop letting the song finish. Puck looked at Sarah's lips and kissed her.

Sarah was in shock before she kissed him back. They both stopped to take a breath and looked at each other.

"We should finish the movie." Sarah stated looking at Puck.

"Yah, and we'll talk after." They both nod. Puck lays half down his head facing Sarah. Sarah lays down with her back to the couch. Her head rested on Noah.

"Don't try anything this is just more comfortable than sitting upright." Pucks just laughs.

"Whatever helps you sleep." Sarah felt herself doze off. God Noah was comfortable.

Puck fell asleep only a few minutes later. Letting Sarah's breathing help him fall.

/

Sarah's mom and Noah's mom came into the house quietly. They giggled lightly. They looked on the couch and saw Puck and Sarah sleeping peacefully. The two moms looked at each other.

"Aren't they adorable."

"Oh yah, can't wait tell the wedding." The Women look at each other and grin.

"We'll be mom-in-laws!" Natalie's face turned serious.

"They have always had that thing between them." Julie nodded.

"Always even when they were babies." They both looked at each other.

"Should we wake them up?"

"Nah."

/

Puck woke up with a head on his chest. He thought a moment before a smile came to his lips. He nudged Sarah lightly.

Sarah snapped up glaring at Puck before her eyes soften. It was just Noah.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked wiping her eyes and sitting up. Puck looked over at the clock. They had about an hour till school.

"6:50." Sarah groans.

"I have to go, cheerio's uniform needs to be put on. Game tonight. Go team." Sarah puts her arm up in a normal cheering pose.

Puck laughed. "Yah, have to wear jersey." Puck rubbed his neck. "When are we gonna talk about last night?" Sarah stopped with the door half-way open.

"It wasn't a mistake Noah, but I need to think about it more. I'll give you an answer after the game." Puck nods at Sarah before she walked out of the house and over to her own.

/

At school Sarah looked around for Coach Sylvester. Finally finding her in Mr. Shue's Spanish room.

"Coach Sylvester?" Sue looked over at Sarah.

"Yes New cheerio?" Mr. Shue rolled her eyes.

"Last night I was working on the cheerios routine and didn't have time for my history project, since cheerios seemed to be, at least to me, more important." Sarah saw the wheels in Sue's head turn. A small smile appeared on Sue's face.

"Of course it is. I'll have a talk with Mr. Heath right now. How dare he try to take your mind of the sport." Sue went to talk to Mr. Heath letting Sarah stay there with Mr. Shue. They both heard Sue's yelling about 'if it was a football player'.

Sarah laughed lightly and looked over at Mr. Shue. His face serious. "Oh come on Mr. Shue like you didn't use the same excuse but Glee instead." Mr. Shue laughed and nodded before turning serious again.

"Look Sarah, you have to be able to balance life. After school life is important but if you have to much fun you could ruin it. And you have two extra responsibilities." Sarah nods her head and walks out of the room.

Puck looked around the hallway not seeing anything of interest to him. Well any friends. He could just ditch but his first to classes were with Sarah and that would be fun. Once he gets into first period he looks around and spots Sarah talking with Mercedes and Kurt. Once he sat down he could hear them almost perfectly.

"Sarah, I can't believe you ditched us for a project that you didn't finish!" Kurt groaned. Puck smiled she would have to tell them about last night.

"Kurt last night I had every attention of getting it done but I had to babysit." Sarah looked over at Puck. "And the two kids were really annoying. Well the little girl was sweet, but the brother of hers is just a menace."

"I am not a menace." Sarah smiled. Kurt and Mercedes looked over at Puck.

"You spent last night with him instead of us." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Forced to moms went out and they were scared for poor Natasha's life, Puck isn't that good of a babysitter, at least for a 9 year old who has a temper to match his." Puck rolled his eyes. Kurt looked at both of them for a moment.

"So you are telling me your moms went out last night and since they were afraid of Puck with his little sister they sent you over and you couldn't do you project there because?"

"Natasha wouldn't let me work on it." Sarah lied it was Puck who got her not to. When the final bell rang Sarah slid into her spot next to Santana. Santana looked over at her.

"Hay girlie. Can I ask you something?" Sarah nodded tuning out the teacher.

"Well, I'm kinda crushing on this new person. I mean Matt was good and all but I think the spark is gone, and well I was wondering do you think I should go for it?"

"Why not?"

"Well, we've been together before and I just don't want people to be weird about it. You know?"

Sarah nodded. "It's your life if you like this person ask them out who cares what everyone thinks." Santana smiled.

"Thanks Sarah you are so right. I'm the head cheerio who cares about what all the people at this school think. I'm headed somewhere, they aren't." Sarah smiles.

"Perfect why of putting it."

/

The rest of the day went by boringly. After an extended hour of cheerios they were allowed to go home for an hour. Sarah called Kurt to pass the time after getting out of the shower and getting in her 'cheerio state of mind'.

"Kurt, are you coming to the game?" She asked him after the hi's were gone.

"I don't know, Mercedes just got picked up from my house and I am kinda bored. I was going to call Quinn and see if she wanted to do anything…"

"Both of you come to the game and be in the bleachers with Rachel, hell call Artie and Tina."

I'll do that see you soon S."

"Bye K." Sarah grabbed her bag filled with an actual outfit and walked down the stairs her mom was there with the Puckerman women.

"Hello ladies I'm leaving now are you guys coming to the game?"

"We were thinking about it." Sarah felt a flash.

"Mom you did not just take a picture of me! I feel so violated!" Everyone else laughed while Sarah opened the door.

"I'm hanging with friends tonight don't wait up." Sarah called while the door closed behind her.

Puck sat in the locker room listening to everyone talk. Karofsky started to talk obnoxiously loud in the row of lockers behind him.

Puck decided to ignore him and put in his ear buds he has 20 minutes before he had to start playing and he didn't want to get mad at the stupid shit that came from Karofsky.

"Puck." Finn states. Puck doesn't look at him. He was leaning back with his eyes closed. "PUCK!" Finn shouts so loudly it makes Puck fall.

"OW shit man why'd you do that?" Finn just smirked.

"Just wanted to ask how the date went last night?" Puck looked over at him.

"wasn't a date man." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Kurt spent an hour talking to my mom about his new friend fell for you." Puck looked over at him.

"Wait, Sarah said she was falling for me. Man last night we just watched Lion King and kiss." Finn looked over at him.

"Kurt was probably over exaggerating but you just kissed?" Puck nodded. "And watch Lion King, Man you are whipped."

"Hay we were watching it with my sister and she didn't feel like turning it off when Natasha went to bed, and who you calling whipped? You took Rachel to a freaking Opera and you didn't fall asleep."

"Maybe I liked the Opera." Puck looked at him for minute.

"See that is why some of guys still think you are gay." Puck told him. Finn rolled his eyes.

Soon they were going out to the field the cheerleaders making the tunnel and yelling out cheers.

"Wide Receiver, number 23, Puck Puckerman." Because even the announcer knew that you say Noah and Puck would beat you. Puck ran out looking at the cheerleaders. Or Sarah at least and got a wink and a smile.

With about 10 seconds left in the 4th quarter McKinley down by 4. Sarah Shouted. "Whooo go Puck!" When he caught the ball before getting tackled. Still giving McKinley possession. All the cheerios started talking amongst themselves before the play started.

"Let's go McKinley let's Go!" The cheerios started chanted while looking out at the crowd. Once hearing the hick they turned back to the game watching as Finn through the ball towards the end zone. Puck got it before rolling into the end zone. Meaning the McKinley just got a touchdown. All the Cheerios and Football players ran onto the field over to him.

Puck looked over to the people running over to him. He smiled when he saw Sarah. He started getting a lot of yeahs before Sarah finally came up to him. She gave him a big hug.

"Good Job Noah! We won, and it wouldn't have happened without you!" Sarah looked at him before kissing him. They didn't notice all the people looking at them. Finally when they pulled apart they looked around them. Sarah pulling herself from Puck. Go Puckerman!" Sarah shouted creating more chanting. She looked over at Finn.

"Good throw." Finn nodded

"Good cheering." Sarah laughed. And looked over at the stands.

""I think I just gave most of the Glee club a heart attack." Finn looked over at all of them. Rachel, Kurt Quinn, and Tina. With his mom and Burt sitting behind them. All four of them (Glee club) were looking at Sarah with shock she did a small wave while walking back to where the cheerleaders were cheering.

"Wow that was a kiss." Santana told her while they waited for the kicker.

"It was a good job kiss. Meant nothing." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Look if you like Puck you know that's okay right?" Sarah looked over at Santana.

"Look San, I don't like Puck, it's more of an attraction. I mean I've hated him since I was 8 I can't really like him" Sarah looked over at Puck who was giving her smile.

/

Sarah walked out of the bathroom changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a deep v neck shirt. She saw her friends all around Kurt's dad and Finn's Mom, for some reason they are the 'glee' parents.

"Hay guys." Sarah said while standing next to Quinn. Kurt looked over at her.

"Oh My God you said you didn't like him!" Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Kurt it was just a kiss." Sarah rolls her eyes. Quinn looks over at Kurt.

"We'll we are in need of a sleepover tonight so… where will it be?" Kurt asked looking over at his dad.

"Kurt you know you can have the girls over anytime." Carole responds.

"Good, now where will Finn stay… cause if Rachel is coming then we can't have him in the house." Rachel looks over at him.

"You're inviting me to a sleepover; you've never done that before." Kurt smiled.

"Well, you are just to amazing this year Rachel and besides we don't like Crystal more and you totally dissed her with Sarah." Everyone laughed. A few moments later the guys came out of the locker room.

Finn hugged Rachel while giving his mom a kiss on the cheek. "Hay guys." Puck stood outside the loop with Mike. Sam walked out and stood next to Kurt.

"Wait Kurt what about Cedes? Is Robbie dropping her off at your house?" Kurt nods his head.

"Of course he is, Cedes dad would freak if he knew she went on a date."

"Kurt he's the card, go get pizza or whatever and then you and the ladies come home." Burt told his son grabbing Carole's hand and walking towards his truck.

"Oh the joys of having a dad who finds the simplest things awkward." Kurt muttered before looking up at everyone. "Alright so a celebratory we won dinner on me?" Kurt raises his eyebrows while everyone nods.

Sarah looks over at the boys. "Aren't you guys coming, after all you did score the winning touchdown." Puck smiled.

"Only for you babe." Sarah laughed while catching up with everyone else.

/

Puck walked into the pizzeria five minutes later then everyone else with Mike. They looked over to see the glee club in the corner booth. They walked over there and stood in front.

"So where do we get to seat?" Quinn looked up at them.

"Well Puck why don't you set in the middle of Finn and Sarah. Since you two are the talk of the table." Sarah shoots Quinn a glare while Quinn, Kurt, Sam, and Sarah slid out of the booth. "I mean you and Finn made the winning play." Quinn smirked while Kurt laughed. They all slid in. Sarah's thigh touching Puck's giving her a tingly feeling.

"What about me?" Mike asked.

"You can sit right there by Tina, since Artie won't be coming." Tina snorted.

Kurt looked over at Tina. "Tina did you and Artie-"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Kurt, please." Tina pleaded with her eyes. Mike laughed.

"Tina do you watch Supernatural?" Mike asked trying to make a conversation about something.

Tina smiled. "Yah, I missed it tonight because of the new time who would stay home on a Friday night to watch?"

"I TiVoed." Quinn and Kurt looked at each other.

"We need to stop being so good with match making." Quinn muttered Kurt shook his head.

"We should write a book 'The perfect way to get to friends together'." Kurt stated making Quinn laugh.

"Hi guys." They all turned to the dreamy like voice.

"Hay Brit." They all responded looking over at her.

"I saw you guys and thought I'd come over what pizza are you guys getting." Everyone looked at Kurt.

"Meat lovers for the Neanderthals, Hawaii because Quinn, Tina, and Sarah are crazy and a Veggie, for those of us who care what we look like."

"I like the one with pineapple, I just eat the pineapple off then my dog eats the rest." They all look at each other.

"That sounds amazing, Brit, but oh look I think I see Santana outside." Kurt said. Brittany turned towards the window.

"I'll go talk to her, we needed to tell me something anyway." Brittany skipped out.

"I love Brit I do but does she have a brain?" Sarah asked looking at everyone.

"Honestly no, I've really known her for a year and she was the same way last year." Kurt replied.

Sarah looked over at Puck. "Do you want to go somewhere and have that talk now?" Sarah whispered in his ear he nods while she taps Sam's on shoulder. "Could you three let us out we need to talk." Kurt and Quinn shared glances.

"Of course S, hope it's a good…talk." Kurt stated before Sam, Kurt, and Quinn slid out.

Once Sarah and Puck where outside they looked at each other.

"Noah"

"Sarah"

"Look, I feel this… thing for you that won't go away." Puck smiled and took a step towards her.

"Really now?" Sarah nodded before sitting on the ground.

"I don't know how to explain. Like every single time I see you I want to… well kiss you. But every single time you talk I want to slap you."

"Thanks." Puck muttered.

"It's not that Noah, I know you can be sweet, but you aren't all the time and it really bugs me. IF you want anything to happen between us you have to change that." A cold wind picked up making Sarah shiver. Puck took off his letterman and gave it to her.

"From this moment on, whenever I'm with you, I'm Noah, the sweet guy who is in absolute like with you." Sarah laughed while standing up.

"Well then Mr. Puckerman, I guess we can try it. But Puck out burst must be at the right moment."

Puck bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"So should we go and tell them?" Sarah asked looking over at him.

"Tell them what exactly?" Sarah leaned into him giving him a hug.

"That we are in like with each other." They both smiled before kissing one more time.

"Oh my god." They both turned and stared at Mercedes who was holding hands with Robbie.

"I'm not at one football game and I miss this?" Mercedes grabbed Sarah's arm.

"And he gave you his jacket, nice." Sarah laughed while grabbing Puck's hand.

"Let Kurt fill you in." All four of them walked into the pizzeria. Walking towards their friends who each did something odd when Seeing Puck's jacket on Sarah, and their hands intertwined. Mercedes and Robbie took the last two spots at the table. Sarah and Puck grabbed two chairs and sat at the edge.

All eleven of them talked about random subjects after everyone filled Mercedes and Robbie in on what happened at the game. They were all about to leave when the door clinged. They all looked over at the three boys and three girls. The new group looked over at them. A small smile encasing the front boys face.

"Well, well look what we have her." Sarah tightened her hold on Puck's waist. While Puck after recognizing the guy put his arm around her shoulder.

So much for an easy night.

/

**Author's note!**

HAHAHAHA guess who it is? I'm sure you know. But some serious shint is about to go down.

I would also like to say I most likely won't update till right before September because I'm going on a vacation and have other obligations. I'll be updating all the stories I can in the next week.

This is one long ass chapter, be proud people be proud!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay so I'm updating now because, well because I don't feel that appreciated. I'm hardly getting any reviews, look if you don't like it TELL ME. Okay? And so I write another chapter to let you know that I will not base my writing off how many reviews I get.

Ch. 5- Telephone

The three guys walked up to the group. Sarah felt herself slide away from Noah. He grabbed her hand to show some comfort.

"Hay Sarah." The one in the front stated cockily.

"What do you want Dillion?" Sarah snapped back looking at the boys behind him who were snickering.

"Well we came here for pizza, but if you offering-" He was interpreted by Kurt clearing his throat.

"Not that she would love to anyway, but she already has plans, now if you Neanderthals could get out of our way we have things to do." Dillion looked over at the feminine boy.

"Oh really? She gonna do the same thing to you she did to me?" Dillion's friends started laughing while Sarah felt herself deflate.

"Just get out of our way, or you are going to be feeling a pain in places you never thought could hurt." All of the glee kids looked over at Puck. Who simply shrugged and pulled Sarah out of the pizzeria. Not waiting for the others.

Puck looked over at Sarah letting go her hand. Her head snapped up to look at him. "What are you doing?"

Puck looked over at Sarah before looking into the window of the pizzeria. "Your friends are still in there." Sarah looked back just in time to see Kurt running away from the three boys.

Kurt practically tackled Sarah going behind her. "Hide me." He muttered grabbing Sarah's hand and running to his SUV.

"Kurt what did you do?" Sarah asked looking over at him while he started his car.

"I slapped him. I didn't mean to he was just so annoying, and he was hitting on Quinn and Rachel, and it was all so sudden then he was like 'you'll be sorry for that fag' and I ran. I think Finn got him though." Sarah laughed and looked over at everyone of their friends who were standing outside of the pizzeria. Sarah noticed Rachel was looking over Finn's face and had an upset look on her face.

"I think we should go back over to them." Kurt looked at her before nodding his head.

"Yes we should, but I need a bodyguard." Sarah rolled her eyes before getting out of the car and leaving Kurt behind.

Kurt hurried out of the car and tried to catch up to Sarah.

"Hay guys." Sarah stated looking at her friends shyly.

"What the fuck did you do to that guy?" Finn asked hissing at the pain it brought to his bruised cheek.

"He's just upset about how we broke up." Everyone turned towards Puck when he let out a snort.

Mercedes looked around at everyone. "Okay, so I've decided we need to hit up houses for the sleepover so, Kurt ladies let's go and boys well you figure it out. Cause Finn can't go home." Mercedes walks over to Kurt's car. While all the girls slowly followed behind her. Kurt leaving after looking over at the boys slowly.

Finn looks up while the car drives away. He looks around. "So who's letting me stay?"

"I would dude I would but I have plans and a family thing tomorrow." Sam stated.

"Yah and I have plans and stuff tomorrow starting early, and I'm going to give Sam I ride." Mike said looking over at Sam before walking over to his car.

Robbie looked over at the other two guys. "Look I wouldn't care but I don't really know you guys and my mom would freak if I came home with people she don't know. See you guys on Monday." Robbie waves and walks to his car.

Puck looks over at Finn. "You want to come over to my house? We could play Halo or Mario like old times?" Finn snaps his head at Puck a smile showing up on his face.

"That sounds really good right about now." Puck smiles, he was finally getting his friend back.

**/**

Sarah quickly ran out of her house with her gym bag full of clothes make-up and beauty supplies.

"Time." She breathed once she slid into her seat in Kurt's SUV.

"6.5," Mercedes said looking around. "Quinn wins for being fastest while Miss Rachel wins for slowest." They all laugh as Kurt turns the radio up.

"'Cedes you have to sing this with me." Mercedes laughs before nodding her head.

Kurt :

_Hello, hello, baby;__  
__You called, I can't hear a thing.__  
__I have got no service__  
__in the club, you see, see…__  
__Wha-Wha-What did you say?_

Kurt twitched his head during the last line making everyone in the car laugh.

Mercedes:

_Oh, you're breaking up on me…__  
__Sorry, I cannot hear you,__  
__I'm kinda busy.__  
__K-kinda busy__  
__K-kinda busy_

Mercedes did the same thing Kurt did with her head. Earning more laughs from everyone in the car.

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

_Just a second,__  
__it's my favorite song they're gonna play__  
__And I cannot text you with__  
__a drink in my hand, eh…_

Quinn started singing the next part laughing slightly at how ridiculous they all looked dancing in the seats.

_You shoulda made some plans with me,__  
__you knew that I was free.__  
__And now you won't stop calling me;__  
__I'm kinda busy._

Everyone in the car started singing laughing with each other while doing so.

_Stop callin', stop callin',__  
__I don't wanna think anymore!__  
__I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.__  
__Stop callin', stop callin',__  
__I don't wanna talk anymore!__  
__I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.___

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…__  
__Stop telephonin' me!__  
__Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…__  
__I'm busy!__  
__Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…__  
__Stop telephonin' me!__  
__Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

Rachel started to sing the next verse a small smile on her face as she noticed everyone wasn't glaring at her and were happy she took the courage to sing it with all of them. **(AN: I know Rachel is the most confident person in Glee but these are people who are going from acquaintances to friends. She wants them to be her friends!)**

_Can call all you want,__  
__but there's no one home,__  
__and you're not gonna reach my telephone!__  
__Out in the club,__  
__and I'm sippin' that bub_

Tina took over the Beyonce part bumping her fist in the air and looking like a complete lunatic.

_Boy why you blown up my phone__  
__Won't make me leave no faster__  
__Put my coat on faster__  
__Leave my girls no faster__  
__I shoulda left my phone at home__  
__'Cuz this is a disaster__  
__Calling like a collector__  
__Sorry, I can't answer_

Sarah started to sing smiling while watching Kurt pull into his drive-way.

_Not that I don't like you__  
__I'm just at a party__  
__And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing__  
__Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station__  
__Tonight I'm not takin' no calls__  
__'Cuz I'll be dancin'__  
_

Everyone else started singing together.

_Stop callin'__  
__Stop callin'__  
__I don't wanna think anymore__  
__I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor__  
__Stop callin'__  
__Stop callin'__  
__I don't wanna talk anymore__  
__I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor___

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e__  
__Stop telephonin'__  
__Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e__  
__I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e__  
__Stop telephonin'__  
__Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e__  
__Can call all you want but there's no one home__  
__And you're not gonna reach my telephone__  
_

Kurt started to sing again.

'_Cuz I'm out in the club__  
__And I'm sippin that bubb__  
__And you're not gonna reach my telephone__  
__My telephone__  
__Ma ma ma telephone__  
__'Cuz I'm out in the club__  
__And I'm sippin that bubb__  
__And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

Everyone the car started to laugh. That was way to fun.

**/**

Puck sat on his bed turning is game controller while trying to get the right hit.

"Come on, COME ON!" Finn yelled as his character was killed. Puck laughed.

"You that mad about it?" Finn shrugged.

"I just forgot how hard it can be playing against an actual person."

"What no one plays with you?" Finn shrugs.

"It's not that they don't play with me, it's just they don't play right, you know?" Puck nods his head.

"I know exactly what you mean man." Finn leaned back on Puck's bed.

"So what's up with you and Sarah?" Puck groaned.

"Dude, I really don't want a chick flick moment."

"Puck, just this once?" Puck rolls his head.

"Okay, so you know how Sarah has lived next to me our whole lives?" Finn nods his head. "Well, we have always had a quick love long hate relationship, and right now we are at the love part of it."

"AHHHH You loooove her." Finn states earning a glare from Puck.

"Shut up man, So I hate myself for asking but what about Berry? Getting any?" Finn smiles sheepishly.

"None at the moment, but we've talked about it." Finn looks around the room. "Man can I tell you something?"

"Sure man go for it."

"Crystal kissed me."

"DUDE! Why would you do that?"

"I didn't kiss her she Kissed me!" Finn shouted before lowering his voice. "I didn't mean for it to happen but I was so shocked It took a moment to push her away."

"Finn how'd this happen?"

"I went to talk to her on Friday about how wrong she was by stealing Rachel's and Sarah's songs. So I told her about how she has to just try to be their friends like Rachel did last year. Then she went on about how she couldn't because of her family. So I went on to tell her it shouldn't matter what they think. Then she went it should. Then she started to cry so I hugged her then bam she was kissing me."

Puck waited for a moment before looking up at Finn. "Dude that sounded so gay."

"Puck, really stop with the gay jokes."

"I'm sorry but man could you be anymore chick flicky?"

"Puck I just want to know what to do."

"Tell Rachel before someone else does."

**(AN: I know, they sound chickish but I'm a girl, I tried my best to do two guys…)**

**/**

Sarah laughed while every sang along to Hey Soul Sister. Kurt was painting her toenails while she did Quinn's make-up all the girls creating a weird shape while doing everyone's pedicures and make-up.

"So Sarah tell us, what is the deal with Dillion?" Sarah groaned while glaring at Kurt.

"He's my ex."

"That much was obvious, and you broke up with him. He take it bad?" Sarah snorted.

"You could say that."

"So what happened?" Tina asked looking up from Mercedes's face.

"Well, you know how guys use girls for sex?" Everyone in the circle nodded. "I kinda used him to lose my V." Everyone gasps.

"You did that?"

"Why?"

"What if he loved you?"

Sarah laughed at the last one. "Guys we were dating for the summer we both had the same idea. I just figured I should dump him first. You know? I was the one getting my V taking away. While he was getting the reputation of a stud. So I decided I didn't need him anymore and dumped him. I think he wanted to be the one to do it." All the girls looked at her in awe.

"Wow, so you didn't feel anything for him?"

"Nope." All the girls looked at each other before going into a deep conversation about Mercedes's date.

Suddenly Quinn's phone went off. She looked at all the people in the room. "Who would text me?" Quinn opened up the text and gasped. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! HE did not." Kurt was the first to grab the phone letting out a screech.

Mercedes took it from Kurt. "Oh no he didn't!"

Tina was next. She gasped.

Sarah got the phone looking at it before looking at everyone else in the room. "Kurt and ladies minus Rachel talk."

"How could he?"

"Should we tell her?"

"Call him."

"HE is so dead."

"He wouldn't."

"He did."

"She should know."

"We tell her and her heart breaks."

"We don't' tell her and her life is ruined."

"Yah but we keep this from her what type of friends are we?"

"Guys, I'm right here. What's going on?" Rachel asked. Quinn sighed before showing Rachel her phone.

"Rach, we are so sorry." Rachel lets out a cry before looking at the girls.

"It's fine, he'll explain it to me later. I need the bathroom. Be back in a minute." Rachel ran to the bathroom letting a cry escape her lips after she shut the door. **(AN: Imagine that Rachel goes into dream sequence singing the song White Horse By Taylor Swift, and doing the whole thing she did during Take a Bow.)'**

**/**

Finn practically ran into his house. Looking at the girls who were sitting in the living room looking at each other.

"Hay guys, where's Rachel? I need to talk to her." All the girls look at each other.

"No idea, she left last night, got sick. Come on girls. Puck can give you guys rides." Sarah said leading Tina and Quinn out with her. Mercedes having already left for church choir practice.

**~**About two hours later in Puck's room**~**

Sarah laid there hearing the guitar playing softly in the background. She leaned up and looked at Noah.

"Noah, why are you just sitting there?"

"I'm not I'm playing guitar."

"But Noah, it's the first time we are alone, as a couple, like officially together."

"But Sarah, I'm trying to get the bridge to this song." Sarah looked over at him.

"What song is it?"

"It's for next week, Rock week. I already picked my song." Puck said pride in his voice.

"So have I. What did you pick?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine then I won't tell you mine." Puck put down his guitar and sat next to her.

"But I could play the guitar for it." Noah kissed her neck. "Wouldn't that be cool?" HE kissed her jaw. "It'd look amazing." Noah kissed her lips. Sarah pulled away before his tongue could slip into her mouth.

"But my song is for you. OR well about you." Puck smiles.

"So I'm that important to you huh?" Sarah shoves Puck earning a laugh and a wide grin.

"Just give me the notes, I'll learn them and still be surprised at the lyrics." Noah starts to kiss her neck. Making her moan while trying to think.

"If it will make you stop then yes, just give me your computer." Noah looks at her a smile on his face. He gives her a smirk before grabbing his lap-top and giving it to her.

"There, happy?" She grins.

"Yep." Noah looks at her a smirk forming on his face.

"So what exactly do I do?" Sarah looks over at him.

"You Know what you do."

"No I don't tell me."

"That thing with your lips." Sarah starts to look back at the computer a smile forming on her lips.

"Oh? You mean this?" Puck puts his lip back on her neck.

Sarah moans. "Yes now stop." Puck stops, stretching over the other side of his bed.

A few minutes later Sarah shut the computer. "There now it's printed and waiting, want to back to the thing?" She asks him he just looks over at her.

"You said you didn't want me to."

"That was when I was doing something. Now I only want to be ravished." She sighed dramatically. Noah chuckled before flipping her onto the bed leaning himself on top of her.

"You know I think I know a much better place to kiss you." Puck stated before kissing her lips hungrily. Sarah moaned.

About a half an hour later Sarah stopped the make-out session. "Noah, I have to ask you something." Puck nuzzles her neck.

"What?"

"Did you know about Crystal and Finn kissing?" Puck looked down into her eyes.

"He told me yesterday while he was staying here why?"

"Did he kiss her?"

"No." Sarah sighed before starting to kiss Noah again.

They didn't get any farther then kissing but that was okay with them.

When Sarah looked at the clock she swore.

"What's wrong babe?" Sarah looked for her shoes.

"I'm late."

"Other date?" Sarah looked at him before rolling her eyes.

"I have dinner with my dad."

"Oh, how fun…" Sarah looked at him.

"We always have dinner on Saturday but, tomorrow if you come to mass we can hang out all day." Puck groans.

" I hate mass."

"I know, but I always go, and it's not bad."

"Fine, have fun with your dad." Sarah kisses Puck before walking out the door.

"I will!"

**/**

Sarah knocked on her dad's door waiting for the response. When it opened she was surprised to see a man who wasn't her father.

"Mr. Puckerman?"

**/ **

**OH MY GASP! Did you like it? Next chapter is Mr. Puckerman and Sarah, Puck, and Rachel's rock songs.**

**Lot's more of Finchel in next chapter!**

**Sarah and Rachel's are both by Paramore.**

**Please review! **

**Oh and I figured out how I was going to do it. SO pop week should be out around the same time Britney/Brittany is so that will be the start of once a week updates. I'm not sure if The episode and Pop week will be the same thing or if it will be two different chapters. Tell me what you think! Thanks!**_**  
**_


	7. Chapter 6

Okay so here it is, another installment in my glee fanfiction. Enjoy

Chapter 6- The Only Exception

Sarah stared at the man in front of her waiting for him to disappear.

"Sarah Sweetie, you're early." Sarah looked over at her dad before looking at the clock.

"Actually I'm twenty minutes late." Sarah looked up at Mr. Puckerman while she moved into the spacious apartment.

"Oh well then." Her dad looked over at Mr. P. "You remember Mr. Puckerman right? Noah's father." Sarah forced a smile.

"Of course nice to see you again." Mr. Puckerman looked around the room smiling at Sarah.

"I'll just be going Will, good to see you again. Sarah." He nodded his head and left the apartment.

The moment the door closed Sarah turned to look at her dad. "Why the hell was he here?"

"He was visiting." Her dad stated like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Has he been here before?" Her dad groans and walks into his kitchen.

"Sarah I don't see how it matters."

Sarah looked at her dad with a pissed look on her face. "Doesn't matter? Dad he left his family! Do you realize what it means if you hid it from them?"

"Look Sarah, I know this is crazy to you but Sam is my friend, not the Puckermans. I'm loyal to Sam, and if he doesn't want me to tell his family he's in town then I won't." Sarah threw her hands in the air.

"Dad I know! I'm friends with the Puckerman's you can't expect me to keep this from them."

"Sarah are you friends with them or is your mom?" Sarah decides not to answer. She didn't want her dad to know about her and Noah, yet.

"Sarah just drop it okay. Tell me how is the new school."

Till the end of the night Sarah talked about her new friends, Glee and Cheerios. Adding in her crazy teachers. But never told her dad about Puck. Even having to stop herself a couple times with the shuffling of food into mouth.

**/**

Puck learned the cords to the song easily. He couldn't figure it out though, figure where he heard it before.

At about 10 Puck saw headlights through his bedroom window. He looked over to see Sarah's car parking he smiled lightly. She got out with a frown on her face. Puck decided then that even thought he hated it he would be going to Mass the next day.

**/**

Puck sat in the middle of the pew his mom and sister to his right. He saw Sarah's mom slide into next to his mom a small smile on her face.

"Hay guys." She looked a little shocked to see Noah. His mom was shocked to see him ready to go by 8 this morning herself. "Sarah stayed the night at her dad's. I think they were going to do a father/daughter day today." Puck's mom nodded as Puck's lips created a frown. He saw her come home last night. Her car wasn't in the drive this morning but she was there. Where was she?

Sarah parked the car in front of the semi big house thankful to know her friend didn't have any plans. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Sarah, hi thank god. Okay you know how I said I didn't have plans? Well I do, for like right now. I have to go get some food for my dad's bbq tonight. Chips and stuff. You can come." Sarah agreed lightly.

"My car?" He sighed but nodded his head anyway. They got into the old purple bug.

Kurt grabbed a shopping cart and looked over at his new friend. "What's going on? Don't you have mass today?" Sarah nodded her head while stopping in front of the bakery.

"I didn't feel like going today. I always go, and today I needed a break." Sarah told him. Really she knew Puck would be there and didn't want to see him just yet. "How about the sports cupcakes?"

"Yes only because it's for the football team." Sarah looked at the cupcakes below them. "And the ones with notes on them?" Sarah grabbed the cupcake holder and showed them to Kurt.

Kurt laughed at the look of the cupcakes he nodded putting them both in the cart.

They shopped in quiet only talking about upcoming Glee and the food choices.

"Kurt what did Finn tell you about the Crystal thing?" Kurt looked over at her.

"Nothing. He just told me he needed to talk to Rachel."

"Oh." Kurt looked over at the red head.

"What do you know?"

"Well he told Puck that she kissed him. He was going to tell Rachel after the sleepover but didn't get chance." Kurt looked at her again.

"So how is Mr. Puckerman?" Sarah froze. Kurt saw, it took her moment to realize he was talking about Noah.

"Oh Noah, he's good, he's insane but good. He actually wants to help me with my song." Kurt turned into the checkout lane.

"Oh really? Does he know what song you are going to sing?" Sarah shook her head.

"Nope, I gave him the notes. As far as I know he knows nothing."

"As per usual." Kurt responded earning a laugh from his friend.

They checked out and soon where back at Kurt's house. Kurt Pushed open the front door. "We're home!" Sarah laughed at the way Kurt said it. Like it was the best possible thing in the world.

"Finally, Burt's going crazy out there." Finn said grabbing a bag from Kurt. Sarah and Kurt put down the bags and looked into the living room. Surprised to see Puck staring at her.

"Oh hi Noah." Puck nodded in return. So instead of being with her dad she was here.

"Missed you at mass."

"Oh yah sorry about that. Kurt called begging me to help him set up." Kurt looked over at her with a shocked look on his face. Sarah turned her arms folded in front of her staring at Kurt. "Right Kurt?" Kurt nods.

"Right, Quinn and Mercedes couldn't get out of church and looked like Sarah got out of going to the synagogue so all was good." Puck still stared at her.

"You're here early." Sarah stated moving towards him.

"Yah, figured they would need some help and thought Finn could use a friend." Sarah stared at him. "And I wanted to make sure you guys had my favorite food." Sarah laughed and just like that the tension was gone and Puck's arm was around Sarah's shoulder for the rest of the day.

"Hay Sarah give me a ride home? My mom dropped me off after mass." Sarah nodded looking at the clock. It was almost 11 most people had left around 10 they stayed. Now only Quinn and Mercedes were left besides them.

Once in the car Puck looked over to her "Why did you ditch? And don't say Kurt called you if that was the truth your mom would have said that." Sarah looked at him.

"So you actually went just to see me?" A smile appeared on Sarah's lips. Puck's mouth was opening and closing.

"Of course, you are my girlfriend after all." Sarah smiled at his excuse her hand moving and taking his.

"I honestly forgot I told you I'd be there and I didn't feel like going when I woke up so I left before my mom got up and she assumed what she normally did. I was at my dad's." Puck took the answer and smiled over at her again.

"I learned the song. Still have no idea what it is. But I so have it down, it's going to sound awesome." Sarah laughed while pulling into her driveway.

"Cocky much?" Puck smiled.

"Always." He leaned over and gave her a long slow kiss. When they broke his forehead tapped hers. "See you tomorrow. And Remember we have Monday lunch practice." Sarah groaned before smiling.

"We are so going tomorrow." Puck smiled.

**/**

Sarah sat in her choir chair next to Puck all of the glee club staring at Rachel and Finn who while sitting next to each other where having a one sided conversation. Finn talking while Rachel just ignored him.

Mr. Shue walked into class with his hands clasped in front of him.

"So guys, who wants to start off?" Sarah raised her hand along with Rachel.

"Alright so Sarah, you start us off." Sarah nodded while getting up and looking at Puck.

"Puck will be playing the gutair. Makign my song acustic only." Mr. Shue nodded while leaning on the Piano.

Sarah sat down on a stool waiting for Puck to start playing the opening. Slowly it came time for her to start singing she closed her eyes and let her voice change into the softer voice she barely ever used when she sang:

_When I was younger__  
__I saw my daddy cry__  
__And curse at the wind__  
__He broke his own heart__  
__And I watched__  
__As he tried to reassemble it___

Sarah's eyes opened making contact with her following glee club members.

_And my momma swore that__  
__She would never let herself forget__  
__And that was the day that I promised__  
__I'd never sing of love__  
__If it does not exist_

Sarah's head turned to look at Puck a smile gracing her lips.

_But darling,__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception_

Sarah's eyes closed again her face flooding with emotion.__

_Maybe I know, somewhere__  
__Deep in my soul__  
__That love never lasts__  
__And we've got to find other ways__  
__To make it alone__  
__Keep a straight face_

Her eyes opened again looking at everyone while singing the next verse__

_And I've always lived like this__  
__Keeping a comfortable, distance__  
__And up until now__  
__I had sworn to myself that I'm__  
__Content with loneliness_

Sarah pushed her hair behind her head and looked back over to Puck seeing a smile on his face__

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk___

_Well, You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception_

Puck couldn't help but smile knowing she was singing about him.__

_I've got a tight grip on reality__  
__But I can't__  
__Let go of what's in front of me here_

Sarah let the smile leave her face.

___I know you're leaving__  
__In the morning, when you wake up__  
__Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream__  
_

Sarah closed her eyes again letting the song take control of her.

___Ohh-___

_You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception_

Sarah opened her eye looking at everyone in front of her as she finished the song.__

_And I'm on my way to believing__  
__Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

The moment Puck stopped strumming everyone started to clap a smile make its way back to her lips. She looked over at Noah and got up to hug him.

When Sarah hugged Puck he had to kiss her and her did. Only separating when Mr. Shue told them to stop.

They sat back down Sarah leaning into Puck. When Rachel got up she looked over at the crowd.

"I'm also singing a song from Paramore, this song I believe expresses just how I feel right now."

With that the band started playing. Rachel's head banging each time the drummer would hit the bass.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.__  
__It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.__  
__And why do we like to hurt so much?_

Rachel started to dance around everyone stopping in front of Finn.__

_I can't decide__  
__You have made it harder just to go on__  
__And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong__  
_

Rachel couldn't help but dance around everyone else bending down slightly and closing her eyes.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
__That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
__I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.__  
__And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

Rachel stops and starts to dance with her hands. She stopped in front of everyone.__

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.__  
__'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.__  
__I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.__  
__Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

___That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
__That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
__I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)__  
__And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

Rachel opened her eyes and stared right at Finn who was trying to shrink into his seat.__

_Pain make your way to me, to me.__  
__And I'll always be just so inviting.__  
__If I ever start to think straight,__  
__This heart will start a riot in me,__  
__Let's start, start, hey!___

_Why do we like to hurt so much?__  
__Oh why do we like to hurt so much?___

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!__  
__Whoa.___

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
__That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.___

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,__  
__And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

As Rachel ending a smile graced her lips. Mr. Shue was the first to start clapping.

"After those two performances I would hate to watch who goes after. Alright guys see you tomorrow after school." With that Mr. Shue left the classroom everyone else starting to get up.

Finn followed Rachel to her locker.

"Rachel was that about?" Rachel opened her locker and started to grab her things calmly.

"That was about you and Crystal kissing. Or did you just forget about that? Or me even."

"Rachel I don't know how you found out about that but-" Rachel closed her locker.

"I know it isn't a lie simply because I saw a picture." Rachel lowered her voice and moved closer to Finn. "How could you do that to me? I love you."

"I love you to babe. Look she kissed me okay?" Rachel laughed.

"Oh like how I kissed you first."

"Yes." Finn then realized there first kiss and ran over to her. Since she started to walk away. "No Rachel I was telling her to leave you alone she got the wrong signal and kissed me. Look Rachel you are the only girl for me. I swear." Rachel nods her head.

"Fine but just let me get it through my head okay? And maybe we need a break. We have to transition still to having an in school relationship, okay?"

"Rachel did you just break up with me?"

"No, it's a break not a break up." Finn nods his head as Rachel walked away. He turned around only to be passed by Sarah and Puck who were looking to perfect and just got him mad. He punched a locker and walked away. He knew exactly how to fix this, the perfect song.

**/**

That was just a filler chapter with a little Finchel drama, don't worry by the end of the week they will be happy.

Guys I need a suggestion for what Finn can sing to Rachel, I'm so stuck it isn't funny. I was thinking about a song by Green day but would love some suggestion.

Thanks guys, please REVIEW!

Oh and check out my other Glee story, it's Finchel, and not related to this one what so ever. Also mostly written by my friend Carlie.

Any way review, and I'll update when possible!


	8. Chapter 7

Oaky so the two songs from last chapter where: The Only Exception and That's What you Get By Paramore.

I do not own anything in this story you may recognize. If I owned Glee Mark Salling would always be singing and shirtless. Oh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh

I only own the Levis, Robbie and Crystal, since Sam is a new character and from this point on is crates after his character on the show . But hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7- I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Sarah laid on Puck's bed her head on his chest and playing with his hands while he talked about Mario brothers.

"Noah?"

"Yah babe?" Sarah let out a deep breath.

"Do you ever think about your dad? Like where he is and stuff?" Puck stiffened making Sarah sit up and look at him.

"Why do you want to know?" Sarah drops her head and moves his hand more in hers.

"I'm just wondering." Noah's hand intertwines with hers. She looks up at him.

"I guess sometimes. I mean he just left. I've always wondered if he was killed and they never found the body." Truth was that was the only thing Puck could think would happen. Even though he knew his dad just left, it didn't mean he didn't want him to have been forced never to come back.

Sarah kissed him catching him off guard.

When Sarah straddled Noah he could help but groan. Puck released her lips. "You are so weird you know that?" She nods her head before looking at the clock.

"Noah?" Puck groans from the crook in her neck. "We have to do homework. I have to help you pass math." Sarah moved to get her text book while Noah slammed his head into his head board.

"I hate the new nurse she won't let me in her office." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Noah trust me Algebra two is easy." Puck scoffed.

"Says the girl in Pre Calc." Sarah smiled.

"Just try to get it oaky? It's just like algebra and Geometry."

"Not helping."

**/**

The next day all the glee kids sat in glee talking about everything. The only ones missing were the football players. Who had a ten minute 'conference' with coach.

"So Sarah saw you and Mr. Puckerman making out in front of your locker this morning." Kurt stated making Sarah blush as all the girls in Glee minus Crystal who was sitting by herself further away from the girls looked over at her.

"It was nothing." Mercedes scoffed.

"Girl if that was nothing. I wanna know what your guys something is." All the girls laughed except Santana. She tried to smile but it faltered. She wanted something like that. Santana looked over at Brittany, and her hopeless smile. God she loved it.

"It's just, I don't know kissing him is so fun. And his lips god!" The girls laugh again.

"I think it's the shape. They're so puckered. It's a reason for the Puck." Quinn stated earning glances from everyone around her. "What? You guys act like I've never been with him at all." Sarah felt her stomach drop. Puck was a huge man whore last year, she knows that but Noah isn't like that, but Sarah knew Quinn was right god those lips.

As the girls and Kurt continued to talk about boys Artie watched. He hated the fact that him and Tina broke up. He is still in love with her. Even if he treated her like crap. HE just continued to tune his bass.

When the football guys came in the girls separated. Puck sitting next to Sarah and kissing her n the cheek. Earning aaah's from all the girls and Mike and Matt.

"Oh Shut up." HE stated with a smile on his face. When everyone was seated Finn was still standing he looked over at Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue? I was wondering if I could go first." Mr. Schue nodded as Finn sat at the drums. Artie grabbed his bass already being asked to play by Finn.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing__  
__Watch you smile while you are sleeping__  
__Far away and dreaming__  
__I could spend my life in this sweet surrender__  
__I could stay lost in this moment forever__  
__Well, every moment spent with you__  
__Is a moment I treasure_

Finn looked at Rachel who had a tear in her eye.

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Finn smiled looking at Rachel. He couldn't help but feel a little happy. He knew she loved the message the song was giving her.__

_Lying close to you__  
__Feeling your heart beating__  
__And I'm wondering what you're dreaming__  
__Wondering if it's me you're seeing__  
__Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together__  
__And I just wanna stay with you__  
__In this moment forever, forever and ever___

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing___

_I don't wanna miss one smile__  
__I don't wanna miss one kiss__  
__Well, I just wanna be with you__  
__Right here with you, just like this__  
__I just wanna hold you close__  
__Feel your heart so close to mine__  
__And stay here in this moment__  
__For all the rest of time___

_Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__Don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__'Cause I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing___

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing___

_Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah__  
__I don't wanna miss a thing_

When Finn looked at all the glee kids they all looked in shock except Rachel who ran out of the choir room. Finn following behind her.

"Rachel what the hell?" Rachel turned around and slapped him.

"Why did you let her kiss you?"

"What?"

"You let her kiss you, if you really wanted to be with me you wouldn't have let her kiss you." Finn thought for a moment.

"I didn't let her kiss me. The moment she did I pushed her off. Rachel I don't want anyone but you and your craziness please, please just forget it. It wasn't my fault." Rachel smiled and hugged him her arms around his neck.

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me." Finn didn't hesitate and kissed her deeply.

"So we're good?" Finn asked as they walked back to the choir room.

"Yah we're good." Rachel stated while intertwining her fingers with his.

After mostly everyone else went they had three minutes left. Since most people paired together. Santana with Brittany, Kurt with Mercedes, Mike, Matt and Sam, Tina and Quinn, Robbie with Artie, and Crystal going by herself. The only person left was Puck who looked half asleep when Mr. Schue called his name.

"Puck, do you have anything."

"Oh yah." Everyone stared at him.

"Do you want to sing?"

"Sure." Puck got up and grabbed the guitar on its stand. "So I picked this song because lately its how I've been feeling and my little sister is really into Three Doors Down and it's all I here through the wall. I have no idea why a nine year old listen to it but whatever." Puck started to strum while the band kept up.

_I took a walk around the world__  
__To ease my troubled mind__  
__I left my body laying somewhere__  
__In the sands of time__  
__But I watched the world float__  
__To the dark side of the moon___

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

Everyone in the room felt how Puck's voice sounded with the song using it like a slow song, yet keeping the fast pace it already is.__

_I watched the world float__  
__To the dark side of the moon__  
__After all I knew it had to be__  
__Something to do with you__  
__I really don't mind what happens now and then__  
__As long as you'll be my friend at the end___

_If I go crazy then will you still__  
__Call me Superman__  
__If I'm alive and well, will you be__  
__There a-holding my hand__  
__I'll keep you by my side__  
__With my superhuman might__  
__Kryptonite_

Sarah started to smile when she realized he was singing about her. Not to her, but about her.

___You called me strong, you called me weak,__  
__But still your secrets I will keep__  
__You took for granted all the times__  
__I never let you down__  
__You stumbled in and bumped your head,__  
__If not for me then you'd be dead__  
__I picked you up and put you back__  
__On solid ground___

_If I go crazy then will you still__  
__Call me Superman__  
__If I'm alive and well,__  
__Will you be there a-holding my hand__  
__I'll keep you by my side__  
__With my superhuman might__  
__Kryptonite___

_If I go crazy then will you still__  
__Call me Superman__  
__If I'm alive and well, will you be there__  
__Holding my hand__  
__I'll keep you by my side__  
__With my superhuman might__  
__Kryptonite__  
__Yeah!___

_If I go crazy then will you still__  
__Call me Superman__  
__If I'm alive and well,__  
__Will you be there a-holding my hand__  
__I'll keep you by my side__  
__With my superhuman might__  
__Kryptonite__  
__Yeah!_

When everyone stopped clapping Mr. Schue stood up in front of everyone.

"Alright guys, so what song did you guys pick for the country mash up?"

"We picked Start a band, we figured it was the most glee cubbish song and it had a good beat." Rachel stated

"Yah plus I can work on my lines for guitar." Artie added.

"Alright, so what do you guys want for this week?" They all looked at each other.

"I vote Puck's song; it's the only one that was really upbeat, besides it could be the guys song while pop week will most likely be a girl's song." Everybody nodded agreeing with Rachel.

"Alright. So the two songs are Start a Band and Kryptonite." Mr. Schue looked at everyone.

"I'm really proud of you guys, you all are taking this project seriously. We'll start rap week on Thursday during lunch. First person can go." Everyone zoned him out while leaving the class room. Each of them calling out byes.

"Hey babe I was thinking wanna do a duet for our rap?" Puck asked Sarah while walking her to her car.

"What did you have in mind?" Puck smiled sheepishly.

"We did a mash up last year of Crazy in Love and Hair, I was thinking we do Crazy in love with the same chorography, it would make everyone laugh." Sarah thought for a moment before smiling.

"Sounds perfect I'll call Rachel tonight and see about the dance steps and outfit." Puck nodded kissing her quickly.

"See you later." She nodded as he walked to his car. Damn him and his puckered lips.

**/**

While Rachel taught Sarah the chorography neither girl could help but laugh.

"Rachel this is the stupidest dance ever."

"Yah but it works." Sarah thought for a moment.

"What if I did the actual dance Beyonce did in the video?" Rachel went on her computer and looked it up.

"That could work." Rachel stated after they watched it." Sarah stood in the middle of Rachel's floor.

"Rachel play it again in slow in motion." Rachel nodded playing it.

After a couple tries Sarah got it and was ready for her and Puck's duet.

"So Rachel what are you singing?"

"Finn said he wants to do a Duet to." Sarah snapped her fingers.

"Do Empire State of Mind Jay-z and Alicia Keys, it would be prefect!" Rachel laughed.

"Perfect!"

**/**

That week was the easiest. They picked I gotta Feeling By Black eyed peas. Which was done by Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt, Sam, and Tina. Everyone was ready for the next week. Knowing Pop week was going to be the best.

**/**

**Alrighty, So did you like it? I know it's mostly music but the next one should be out before Glee starts! It will be good. Then I start following the actual show! **

**Songs: Aerosmith-I don't wanna Miss a thing, And Three Doors Down-Kryptonite. **

**So yah the next chapter will be the pop week and the mash up. I've already started thinking of the mash up! It may or may not be good.**

**Oh and the songs next week, two of them aren't classified as Pop but the singer is considered pop!**


	9. Chapter 8

Hay, okay I have like three things to say before you start reading.

I have decided that Sunshine, aka the foreign exchange student is not going to be in my story, reason, because we have Crystal, and Crystal is so much better.

In the new season Quinn is back on cheerios, why? Because of her crazy mother so I have Quinn staying with Mercedes because her mom was being evil.

The title song is not going to be in this story till the end, but the other songs are just as important kinda, this is a long chapter. Because it is the football game and pop week all in one. So it spans a full week.

WARNING! Contains SMUT!

Now, ENJOY!

Chapter 8-Teenage Dream

Sarah sat on the sidelines, watching the game go on. They were down by 21 and didn't look like they were going to make the three touch downs.

When the half time show started the cheerios all put a smile on. In the last three weeks, they could feel it; this would be their first loss.

Their song started the girls starting the routine with ease.

_I know a place__  
__Where the grass is really greener__  
__Warm, wet and wild__  
__There must be somethin' in the water__  
__Sippin' gin and juice__  
__Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)__  
__The boys__  
__Break their necks__  
__Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)_

The girls all did a pose. Soon they would start the actual cheerio approved chorography, but the opening was all them.

They started their flips and their cartwheels the perfect structure coming back to the routine.

___You could travel the world__  
__But nothing comes close__  
__To the Golden Coast__  
__Once you party with us__  
__You'll be falling in love__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh___

_California girls__  
__We're unforgettable__  
__Daisy Dukes__  
__Bikinis on top__  
__Sun-kissed skin__  
__So hot__  
__We'll melt your Popsicle__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh___

_California girls__  
__We're undeniable__  
__Fine, fresh, fierce__  
__We got it on lock__  
__Westcoast represent__  
__Now put your hands up__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh___

_Sex on the beach__  
__We don't mind sand in our Stilettos__  
__We freak__  
__In my Jeep__  
__Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)___

_You could travel the world__  
__But nothing comes close__  
__To the Golden Coast__  
__Once you party with us__  
__You'll be falling in love__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh__  
_

_California girls__  
__We're unforgettable__  
__Daisy Dukes__  
__Bikinis on top__  
__Sun-kissed skin__  
__So hot__  
__We'll melt your Popsicle__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh___

_California gurls__  
__We're undeniable__  
__Fine, fresh, fierce__  
__We got it on lock__  
__Westcoast represent__  
__Now put your hands up__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh__  
_

They ended with four pyramids, All except Santana, Sarah, and Brittany they were all on the ground in the spilts. The girls all looked at each other. Santana stood up and jogged over to coach Sylvester.

"Coach?"

"Yes, Santana?" Sue looked down at the teen in distaste.

"Well, I was thinking we could try to cheer up the crowd."

"Why on earth would we do that."

"The perfect cheerios with the perfect team? ESPN would eat us up." Sue nodded.

"Do it, but Santana I want this to work, or you off." Santana nodded her head.

"Coach."

"Lopez I was done with you five minutes ago."

"Can I use your blow horn?" Sue smirked.

"Why not now go before I get so bored I pass a kidney stone." Santana nodded taking the blow horn from the extended arm.

She went back to her team. Sarah looking at her questionably.

"Everyone get into the stands and Grab people out and get them out here. Brittany I want you to get Kurt and everyone around him out here, okay?" Brittany nodded being the first in the stands. Once she got to Kurt and Santana saw everyone get up she sighed. Looking back at Sarah.

"Make the announcement of the song we are doing." Sarah takes the blow horn.

"Um San?"

"What?"

"What song?" Santana smiles whispering in her ear. Once everyone else in glee came down Santana huddled them explaining the song.

"Hello McKinley, now, we have to show out team support so if you know this song, stand up and sing along, and if you don't those cheerios up there will pull you up and make you come out here so get ready." Sarah nodded.

Santana looked up at the booth. "The music should start-now."

That's when glee started it, the rough idea they got earlier during Glee.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise__  
__Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day__  
__You got mud on yo' face__  
__You big disgrace__  
__Kickin' your can all over the place_

The Glee kids smiled seeing all their classmates standing up and singing along.

_We will we will rock you__  
__We will we will rock you___

_Buddy you're a young man hard man__  
__Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day__  
__You got blood on yo' face__  
__You big disgrace__  
__Wavin' your banner all over the place_

Now the Football players were coming back. That's when the other cheerios came back on the field. Grabbing the football players and bringing them in.

_Buddy you're an old man poor man__  
__Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day___

_You got mud on your face__  
__You big disgrace__  
__Somebody better put you back in your place___

_We will we will rock you__  
__We will we will rock you_

When they ended, everyone had smiles on their faces. Well except the opposing team they looked mad.

Puck went over to Sarah kissing her hard making her moan into him.

"See you after we win." Sarah smiled looking over at their other friends doing the same thing.

Sarah smiled lightly when she saw Tina kiss Mike. Everyone gasped at Sam pulling Kurt in for a quick hard kiss.

"OHMYGOD!" was what distracted them from the oh so joyful kiss. It was Rachel looking at Quinn and Matt both of them a smile on their faces. They just kissed.

"Yah, ladies conference after game." Sarah stated before turning back to Puck he had a hard look on his face. "What's wrong?" She sighed.

"I had plans." He stuck his lower lip out. Sarah smiled kissing it.

"How about ladies conference be short, then after we'll have all night." Noah smiled.

"Deal." They kissed one more time before they turned away from each other. Sarah going towards the Cheerios. A smile on both of their faces.

"So, Sarah."

"So, Santana." Sarah replied both of them standing up drinking some of Coach Sylvester's shake.

"You and Puck are pretty intense." Sarah smiled.

"We've only been together for like three weeks."

"So." Sarah rolled her eyes putting down her water bottle.

"So, intensity can't be found in three weeks." Santana laughed.

"With Puck it's found in three seconds." Sarah smiled looking over at Puck.

"We are getting pretty heavy aren't we?" Santana nodded. "Okay I guess we have been getting closer. I just, I don't it can't be right now." Santana smiled.

"Yah, but just so you know, him and Rachel didn't work because of sex, and the same thing with him and Quinn." Sarah couldn't help but feel the uncertainty, would he break up with her cause she didn't want to?

Throughout the rest of the game that was all Sarah thought about, when would he do it? How long does she have left?

**/**

McKinley won, everyone was thrilled. Sarah and all the glee girls; Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, and Kurt all stood by Kurt's SUV the cheerios freezing in their uniforms.

"Okay Quinn first." Stated Mercedes looking over at her. "Girl you live with me, how could you not tell me about Mr. Rutherford and you." Quinn blushed.

"We've been hanging out doing homework together. Tonight was the first kiss, it just happened." They all nodded turning towards Kurt.

"Now, Kurt Hummel please explain why you kissed Mr. Wide Receiver?" Kurt blushed.

"He kissed me, and he's the only other openly gay kid in school, and he likes me, and he asked me out last week, and it just happened." All the girls giggled. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Look I'm sooooooooooo thrilled you let me in on this but I'm freezing, come on Brit, we are going to my house." The Latina and blonde linked pinkies walking away. All the boys around them watching as the skirts went up.

"Okay, well, I call this meeting done, now I've got go met Noah, Bye guys." While Sarah turned her arm was grabbed she turned to see Rachel holding it.

"Now what is going on with you two?" Sarah couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.

"Nothing, we're just happy, and stuff like that, you know? Just us, together, in a relationship, I love it, being with him." Sarah turned seeing Noah leaning against his truck. "Now I really have to go, bye guys!" Sarah sprinted over to Noah leaping into him and kissing him on the lips.

"Hi to you to." Puck stated earning a laugh from Sarah. Who shivered right after. "You need a coat." Sarah nodded. Noah opened the passenger door, Sarah slid in a smile on her face seeing his letterman right there were she left it that morning.

"I love that you didn't' move it." She stated putting it on and revealing in the warmth. She pulled it up to her nose smelling Noah on it.

When Puck started driving Sarah looked at him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Sarah rolled her eyes. Huffing and shrinking into her seat.

"Fine then, be that way." Noah laughed.

"I will." They sat there in silence, at least until Sarah turned on the radio. Noah turned it back off.

"What the hell?" Sarah screeched.

"Calm down look, no music, just sit in silence when we get there you'll see." Sarah rolled her eyes, she didn't like this at all.

"You are such a pain, Noah Puckerman." Noah rolled his eyes, turning onto a dirt road.

A few minutes later Noah stopped the car. Sarah looked out. "Noah this is outside."

"Yah, babe, and look it'll be fine." Puck opened her door taking her hand. Sarah hesitantly came out of the truck.

"Okay now what?" She asked impatiently. Puck couldn't help but laugh.

"Impatient?"

"Yes, just show me." Noah kissed her, making Sarah forget everything. When they released Sarah couldn't help but smile.

"Come on." HE grabbed her hand. "Close your eyes." Sarah rolled her eyes but obliged putting her hands over her eyes sighing at the lost of contact.

Noah put a blanket on the bed of his truck. Making sure the angle was looking right at the lake. He took out his guitar putting it at the edge of bed closest to the cab of the truck.

He went back to Sarah a smile on her lips. "Okay give me your hand but keep the eyes closed." Sarah sighed loudly giving him her hand.

Noah picked her up and set her on the bed of the truck. "Open your eyes." Sarah looked out seeing the reflection of the stars in the lake. She let out a gasp. "Noah this it beautiful." Noah sat next to her. They sat there looking out at the reflection on the lake for a while. When Sarah looked back at Noah.

"Now what." Puck smiled

"Lean back." Sarah leaned back her head hitting the bed of the truck. Noah grabbed his guitar. HE started to strum it carefully. Sarah leaned up looking over at him. A smile on her face.

"You know I think you play that thing more than needed." He looked up at her a smile on his face.

"I play because it's fun, besides you love that I know guitar." HE leaned over to her she leaned up to him they kissed quickly.

"True, I also love those guns." She squeezed his biceps, laughing at his facial expression.

Noah kissed her letting his guitar hit the bed of the truck. He leaned over her. One of his arm supporting him, while the other went up her cheerio's uniform Sarah gasped at his cold hand, Noah pulled away.

"Sorry." Sarah leaned up to kiss him.

"Don't be." They continued to kiss until Puck pulled back. Sarah groaned.

"Why did you do that?" Noah sat up and grabbed his guitar.

"I'm going to play something for you, and you just have to listen okay, no judging." Sarah nodded. She sat up and put her arms around her legs listening to the opening cords.

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew__  
__That I would do anything for you__  
__The first time you touched my face I felt__  
__Like I've never felt with anyone else___

_I wanna give back what you've givin' to me__  
__And I wanna witness all of your dreams__  
__Now that you've shown me who I really am__  
__I wanna be more than just your man_

Puck looked up at Sarah she had a smile on her face. Puck continued to play.

_wanna be the wind that fills your sails__  
__And be the hand that lifts your veil__  
__And be the moon that moves your tide__  
__The sun coming up in your eyes__  
__Be the wheels that never rust__  
__And be the spark that lights you up__  
__All that you've been dreaming of and more__  
__So much more, I wanna be your everything...___

_When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see__  
__And when it gets dark you can reach out for me__  
__I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts__  
__And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost___

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails__  
__And be the hand that lifts your veil__  
__And be the moon that moves your tide__  
__The sun coming up in your eyes__  
__Be the wheels that never rust__  
__And be the spark that lights you up__  
__All that you've been dreaming of and more__  
__So much more, I wanna be your everything..._

Sarah could feel the tears in her eyes. Noah sounded so amazing it made her melt inside.

_Be the wheels that never rust__  
__And be the spark that lights you up__  
__All that you've been dreaming of and more__  
__So much more, I wanna be your everything...__  
__I wanna be your everything_

As Puck finished Sarah flung into him kissing him passionately.

"Sarah." Sarah moved her lips to his neck

"Mhm."

"I've never said this before, and I know it's early, hell I know it's probably stupid but I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." Sarah froze she moved back from him looking into his eyes.

"You love me?" Sarah whispered. Puck took her hands.

"I think so, it's just Sarah, I can't get you out of my head." Sarah smiled.

"I think I'm in love with you to." Sarah kissed him.

Puck leaned Sarah down in the bed. Sarah's hands went to his jean's button. Puck looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sarah grabbed his shaft slowly working her hands around it. Noah's hands grabbed at her breasts under her cheerios top. He couldn't help the smirk on his mouth when she moaned into him. Arching herself closer to him. Noah's other hand started to pull at her skirt. He wanted to feel her.

Puck leaned back, groaning when Sarah released him. He started to kiss up her thigh slowly getting under her skirt. He grabbed at her bloomers pulling them down slowly then what Sarah wanted.

"Noah." She called in a harsh voice. He looked up at her to see the lust in her eyes. He pushed her skirt up to just see her. He looked at her clean shaven in wonder. Puck was never one to go down on a girl, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. He licked her earning a groan from Sarah.

Sarah wrapped her fingers in his hair. She couldn't help but moan.

Soon she felt Noah taking her to her climax.

"Noah… soooooooo close." With that he stopped. "tease." Sarah muttered when she finally caught her breathe. Noah smiled leaning up to her ear.

"Trust me it's worth the wait." Sarah moaned as Puck kissed her. She could taste herself. She felt herself be flipped so she was on top she stayed there for while.

When Sarah started to move down him Noah could feel his shirt being pushed up. He pulled it the rest of the way off trying to ignore the mid September chill.

Sarah kissed each of Puck's abs. she sat up looking at the open button of his jeans. She slowly un zipped them surprised not see any boxers.

"Commando?" Puck shrugged.

"Didn't want ot put htem on." Sarah nodded taking his jeans and resting them on his knees. They were both topless the only thing Sarah kept on was the jacket.

Sarah kissed the head of his shaft staring into Noah's eyes.

Puck closed his eyes feeling Sarah's rongue swirl around him as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could.

One of Sarah's hands grabbed Puck's ball sack she squeezed them lightly earning a large groan from Puck.

Soon Sarah could feel Puck about to burst she realsed him looking up at him shyly. "Noah." He looked down at her. Understanding the look in her eyes.

"Wallet back pocket."She nodded putting both her hands in his back pockets taking out his phone and his wallet. His phone had a red light. She clicked a button to see four voicemails.

"Noah." He looked down at her again seeing his phone in her hand.

"Just ignore it." Sarah shook her head.

"Noah four voice mails, who would call you and leave four voice mails." Noah sighed.

"Want me to check it?" Sarah nodded leaning back on her toes showing Puck the prefect view making him groan more. He grabbed the phone from her. Listening to the messages.

After about a minute Puck tossed his phone down and started to pull up his pants. "Sarah we gotta go." Sarah slightly disappointed found her bloomers and underwear sliding them both on taking her cheerios top and bringing it with her to the cab of the truck she got in. Grabbing her bag to see that she had messages on her phone to. She took of jacket putting on her top before listening to her first message.

"_Hay Sweetie, it's mom. I'm at the hospital. I'm fine, it's Natasha. She was having really bad stomach pains so Natalie took her in. She has appenditis, Natalie freaking, and I'm sure Natasha would like to have you here. I'm sure you're with Noah, get here as soon as you can, love mom."_

Sarah heard Puck start the car. "You got the same message right?" He asked her. She nodded he looked over at her and her ruffled state. "Brush your hair." Sarah nodded grabbing for his hand.

"Tasha will be fine." Puck looked at her. He nodded his head before looking out at the road. Their hands never once parting.

As soon as they got the hospital they went ot the desk. "Hi where here to see-" Puck was cut off with a finger.

"Excuse me nurse, we just want to know-" Sarah was cut off again with a glare. Puck grabbed the phone from the lady and slammed it onto it's receiver.

"Look lady my little sister is here for surgery and I want to know what room she's in." the nurse glared at the teens fro a few moments before going to her computer.

"Name?"

"Natasha Puckerman." The nurse tisked.

"Room 224, go up the stairs fifth door on left." They both nodded going up the stairs. Once they got the door they saw Sarah's mom outside the door.

"Mom, what's going on?" Mrs. Levi sighed.

"They are about to take her to surgery, she wanted to see you Noah, ask about the game, you're both allowed in the doctor is in there now with you mother." They both nodded Puck looked at Sarah before taking her hand and leading her in with him.

They both looked at the little girl on the bed. Her face lighting up once they came in. "See. Dr. Hans, I told you he'd come." She stuck her tongue out at the doctor. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH and he brought Sarah." Sarah laughed as Noah went over to his little sister. Leaning down at looking at her.

"Hay, little girl, you need to get ready." Natasha shook her head.

"No, I don't wanna." Noah sighed.

"Why don't you wanna?" Natasha sank into the bed.

"They gave me medicine, it makes me feel better." Puck sighed. HE felt a hand on his shoulder he looked over to see Sarah.

"Sweetie, the hurt will come back." Natasha looked at Sarah. And the jacket on her.

"Okay, I'll go. But two things." The teenagers looked at each other.

"Shoot."

"Noah, did you guys win." Noah laughed.

"Yeah Munchkin we won, and it's all because of Sarah and the other cheerios." Natasha nodded.

"Good and Sarah?" Sarah nodded Natasha made a sign trying to get Sarah to come closer to her. Sarah moved so Natasha could whisper in her ear. Sarah laughed nodding. She took out the jacket and put it in the nine year olds hand.

"Oaky, I'm ready doctor." The doctor nodded looking at Mrs. Puckerman.

"A nurse will come in and prep her everyone has to leave the room." Everyone nodded kissing Tasha's head. And walking out.

"Noah thank goodness you came!" Natalie gushed kissing her son on his cheeks. Sarah couldn't help but aw.

"Ma, MA! Stop it, okay?" Natalie let go looking at Sarah's semi dishevel look; Without the jacket it was more noticeable.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN! You did not-"His mom was cut off by the door opening they looked over to see Natasha being rolled out on her bed. Natasha reached out her hand.

"Noah walk with me." The little girl practically whined. Puck obliged putting his hand in hers. Natasha looked behind him. "Sarah too." She reached out her other hand. Sarah took it a small smile on her face.

Natasha started to talk and looked around the bed. "Where's the jacket?" She asked the nurse on one of her sides. The nurse looked around the bed.

"It's on the bottom right here. It's going to be at the edge the entire time." Natasha nodded while Noah continued on about the game, making his catch sound more important than it was , But his sister didn't care she just listened to him in wonder.

**/ **

Their mom's forced the teens to go home once they got to their houses neither one wanted to go home.

"Noah?"

"Yah."

"Can I sleep with you?" Puck couldn't' help but smile. Sarah hit him.

"Not like that, I just don't want to be alone." Puck nodded. They both timidly got out of the truck. Noah took her hand his house was in slight shambles. He rolled his eyes but didn't mind. They walked up to his room. Sarah falling into the bed.

"Here's a shirt." Sarah nodded catching the shirt being thrown at her. She took off her top sliding the shirt on before taking the skirt off.

Noah couldn't help but stare at her while she took off her top. Why she didn't wear a bra underneath, he didn't know. But he loved it.

Sarah watched as Puck stripped off his jeans and flung his shirt away. She couldn't help but blush at his nipple ring.

Noah slid into the bed look at Sarah who was already under the covers. He took off the covers sliding himself underneath. Sarah automatically rested her head on his torso.

"Noah?"

"Yah?"

"Do you wanna finish what we started?" Sarah was afraid to ask but was relieved to hear Noah laugh.

"I'm really tired." Sarah grinned flipping herself on top of him. She kissed him hard her hand going to his boxers.

"I'll do everything, you're really stressed." Puck nodded while Sarah slid his boxers off.

"MhM." Sarah kissed him sliding off her own panties. She looked up at him.

"Where are they?" Noah took one of the condoms from the top drawer. She put it on him before sliding herself on him.

"Oh god." She moaned out feeling herself stretch around him.

"Fuck." Noah gasped out. She felt good.

Soon Sarah was riding him angling herself. Their moans filling the air. When she was close Sarah kissed Puck hard moaning into his mouth. She continued her rhythm until Noah groaned out her name.

Sarah laid her head on Noah's chest, slowly taking herself off him and letting one of her legs lay on his lower chest.

That's how they slept until they heard Puck's phone. Telling them Natasha would be up soon. Both of them getting up and looking at each other.

"I'm going to grab clothes at my house, K? Come over to get me." Sarah left still in his shirt only.

Sarah dressed quickly putting on her faded skinny jeans, a purple shirt and a black and white checkered shirt. She put on chocolate uggs. Right when the door bell went off. She grabbed her bag and answered the door. Looking at Noah a smile on her face.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They both left the house. A smile on both their faces. The smile would stay there for the rest of the week.

**/**

On Tuesday at glee club Mr. Shue surprised everyone.

"Okay, so I've decided, that only the girls will be singing this week." All the guys let out a breath. No of them really wanted to do this week anyway. "Alright, so who wants to go first?" Sarah felt her hand go up. "Alright, Sarah."

"Okay so as the band sets up I'd like to say, I love you all and this song is telling you that."

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any makeup on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the punchline wrong__  
__I know you get me__  
__So I let my walls come down, down___

_Before you met me__  
__I was alright but things__  
__Were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine___

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance, until we die__  
__You and I, we'll be young forever___

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a__  
__Teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance and__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali__  
__And got drunk on the beach__  
__Got a motel and__  
__Built a fort out of sheets__  
__I finally found you__  
__My missing puzzle piece__  
__I'm complete___

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance, until we die__  
__You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a__  
__Teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance and__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight__  
__Let you put your hands on me__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight X6)___

_Yoooouuu__  
__You make me feel like I'm livin' a__  
__Teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__Noooooo_

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So (ohhhh) take a chance and__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_I'mma get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight__  
__Let you put your hands on me__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight X6)_

When Sarah finished she looked out at all her friends. A smile on their faces. They started clapping Sarah going back to her spot next to Noah.

"Did you like it?" She asked him, he smiled at her.

"Of course."

"Alright, Santana and Brittany?" The two girls nodded standing up and standing across from each other in front of the choir room.

Santana: _This was never the way I planned  
not my intention__  
__I got so brave, drink in hand  
lost my discretion__  
_

Brittany: _It's not what I'm used to  
just wanna try you on__  
__I'm curious for you  
caught my attention___

Both: _I kissed a girl and I liked it  
the taste of her cherry chapstick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it__  
_

Santana: _It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it___

Brittany: _No, I don't even know your name  
it doesn't matter_

Everyone let out a slight laugh at Brittany's facial expression.

__Both: _You're my experimental game  
just human nature__  
__It's not what good girls do  
not how they should behave__  
__My head gets so confused, hard to obey___

Santana: _I kissed a girl and I liked it  
the taste of her cherry chapstick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it__  
_

Brittany: _It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it___

Both: _Us girls we are so magical  
soft skin, red lips, so kissable__  
__Hard to resist, so touchable  
too good to deny it__  
__It ain't no big deal, it's innocent___

Santana: _I kissed a girl and I liked it  
the taste of her cherry chapstick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it  
_

Brittany: _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it__  
__It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it___

To end they innocently kissed each other. Everyone let out cat-calls earning a blush from Santana.

Quinn went next singing Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) – Beyonce Kurt getting up to dance with her. Then Tina and Mercedes sang Wannabe - Spice Girls all the girls singing along. Rachel sang Girl's just wanna have Fun-Cyndi Lauper. Everyone laughing at her dance moves.

Last was Crystal who sat with her guitar in front of everyone.

_Let's go back__  
__Back to the beginning__  
__Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned___

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect__  
__Trying to fit a square into a circle__  
__Was no life__I defy___

_Let the rain fall down__  
__And wake my dreams__  
__Let it wash away__  
__My sanity__  
__'Cause I wanna feel the thunder__  
__I wanna scream__  
__Let the rain fall down__  
__I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean___

_I'm shedding__  
__Shedding every color__  
__Trying to find a pigment of truth__  
__Beneath my skin___

_'Cause different__  
__Doesn't feel so different__  
__And going out is better__  
__Then always staying in__  
__Feel the wind__  
_

_Let the rain fall down__  
__And wake my dreams__  
__Let it wash away__  
__My sanity__  
__'Cause I wanna feel the thunder__  
__I wanna scream__  
__Let the rain fall down__  
__I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean__  
_

_I'm coming clean__  
__Let the rain fall__  
__Let the rain fall__  
__I'm coming...___

_Let the rain fall down__  
__And wake my dreams__  
__Let it wash away__  
__My sanity__  
__'Cause I wanna feel the thunder__  
__I wanna scream__  
__Let the rain fall down__  
__I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean__  
_

_Let the rain fall down__  
__And wake my dreams__  
__Let it wash away__  
__My sanity__  
__'Cause I wanna feel the thunder__  
__I wanna scream__  
__Let the rain fall down__  
__I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean___

_Let's go back__  
__Back to the beginning_

Everyone clapped at the end looking at each other. "Alright people, on Thursday I want ot see the mash-up come alive, can you do that for me?" They all nodded Mr. Schue leaving them alone.

"Who's song do we want?" Rachel asked everyone chose Sarah's. They all created the song quickly picking who would sing what.

"Okay, so tomorrow, Matt, Mike, Brittany, Santana, will you guys have a dance?"

"Yah, we can work on it tonight." They all nodded going separate ways.

Noah grabbed Sarah from behind. "Okay, so I was thinking I go with you to your dad's on Saturday I mean I haven't seen him since I was little, and we can tell him together that we're dating." Sarah tensed. Last week at her dad's Mr. Puckerman was there. He's still there. He didn't go to see Natasha at the hospital he just stayed hidden. Sarah didn't want Puck to see his dad.

"I'm not sure, maybe." She kissed him trying to make him forget about it.

"Okay, what if I come over later. Give you some daddy time then I'll come over and we can tell him together."

"Sounds fine." With that Noah kissed her. Getting into his truck and going to the hospital. Natasha was getting out in about an hour and wanted Noah to pick her up. He figured they could go get ice cream afterwards.

**/**

It was Thursday everyone ready to show Mr. Schue the mash up. The Guitar's started Puck and Artie playing together. Going out to the front of the stage.

Puck_: I never was a straight-lace, straight-A student__  
__teacher's pet or child prodigy__  
__I wasn't gonna get rich throwin' a football__  
__it'd take too long to get a law degree_

Artie: _And all those girls that were too cool to talk to,__  
__They'll be waiting in the line out back__  
__Might get your picture in the hometown paper__  
__Maybe buy your momma that Cadillac_

Everyone else came out getting ready for the next song. Puck sliding his guitar to the back of the stage. Going to his place to dance with Sarah. Everyone going into loose choreography

Everyone: _Tonight's the night, let's live it up__  
__I got my money, let's spend it up__  
__Go out and smash it like oh my God__  
__Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

Sarah: _I know that we'll have a ball__  
__If we get down and go out and just lose it all_

Rachel_:__ I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go__  
__Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control_

Rachel did hairography going over to Finn.

Robbie_: Fill up my cup, mozoltov__  
__Look at her dancing, just take it off_

Everyone behind him started to do random moves, showing off skills making Mr. Schue chuckle.

__Robbie_: Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down__  
__Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again_

All the guys separated from the girls

Guys: _'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night__  
__That tonight's gonna be a good night__  
__That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

The song changed again Finn getting ready to start his turn.

Finn_: __I watched the world float to the__  
__Dark side of the moon__  
__After all I knew it had to be something__  
__To do with you__  
__I really don't mind what happens now and then__  
__As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

Puck took over while everyone danced behind him. Sarah holding his hand as he twirled her out.

Puck_: __You called me strong, you called me weak__  
__But your secrets I will keep__  
__You took for granted all the times I__  
__Never let you down__  
__You stumbled in and bumped your head, if__  
__Not for me then you would be dead__  
__I picked you up and put you back__  
__On solid ground_

For the last all the girls went to the front the guys holding a basic rythym behind them.

Rachel_: __My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch_

Sarah took over smiling at Rachel.

Sarah: _Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

All the girls repeated after Rachel and Sarah. Mercedes taking the next part. Eveyrone else going back to their partners to end the song.

Mercedes_: You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back _

Mercedes put her soul into the back, making it sound more soulful then anything.

Everyone smiled as Mr. Schue started to clap. "You guys, that was fantastic! Perfect for sectionals. Everyone clapped and hooted for themselves. For only doing a day it was amazing, who knows how much better it will be after more practice.

**/**

That Saturday Sarah spent most of her time alone. Just sitting in her bedroom listening to music. When she got ready for her dad's she put on a sundress knowing it was one of the last days of summer weather.

Sarah knocked on her dad's door not surprised when she saw Mr. Puckerman answer.

"Are you ever going to leave?" She told him venom in her voice.

"As soon as I get a job the in Madison I'm gone." Sarah rolled her eyes, if there was one guy she truly hated it was him.

Sarah spent tiem with her dad in the kitchen. Mr. Puckerman staying in the living room as usual. When the door bell rang Sarah cursed.

"I'll get it." She heard Mr. Puckerman called. Sarah ran towards the door but was to late. Mr. Puckerman already opened.

"What the hell?" Was the first thing out of Puck's mouth when he saw the man who looked to much like him. He saw Sarah behind him. "Sarah."

"Noah I'm sorry let me explain-" Puck was already half way to his truck. Sarah ran towards him grabbing at his arm.

"Noah please." She begged him grabbing his arm. He ripped it out of her grasp looking at her with angry in his eyes.

"Sarah, I trusted you and you knew he was here! Does he eve know that Natasha is in the hospital! How can you keep this from me! After everything we've been through!"

"Oh just play the victim! I didn't want to hurt you God Noah."

"You know what Sarah, just leave me alone." With that he walked away from her.

"You never change Puck! Just run and hide!" He slammed his door Sarah slipped to the ground and started to cry. She went back to the house. Putting on her boots she looked at the grown men watching her.

"That Mr. Puckerman was your son, wh I was dating, and now because of you is mad at me." Sarah looked at her dad. "Father, I'll see you when this low life is gone." With that Sarah went to her car sitting in it for a moment.

When Sarah got home she grabbed her guitar. She looked out her window to see Puck staring out of his at her. Pure rage on his face. He walked out of the house. At that moment Sarah got an idea for a song.

**/**

Puck sat at the burger joint until it closed anger filling him. While he walked out he saw a familiar head of hair. Sitting on a picnic table in the back of the place. The only thing there was his car.

"Hay, want to talk?" The girl asked. He shrugged.

"Not really." The girl grinned.

"Good neither do I." With that she kissed him. And he kissed her back. Leaning her back onto the table. This was just what he needed.

**/**

**Okay, so it's done, I really wanted to get that ending in there, so this chapter was long.**

**Two things.**

**Who's ****do you think Noah's with?**

**What song do you think Sarah is thinking about, it's two songs she's going to Mash-up together.**

**Alright REVIEW! And the next chapter should be up soon, it won't be that long, way shorter than this, and maybe one more chapter before I do Brittany/Brittney, if that is the case I know exactly what is going on in both. Just Review, thank YOU!**_****_

_****_


	10. Chapter 9

Okay so here it is, I'm not sure how much is going to be in this chapter, and remember I'm not doing the next season, at like all, except maybe some stuff put in here and There, and I need some love, seriously REVIEW! Please!

Songs from last chapter: California Gurls and Teenage Dreams, Katy Perry, I Wanna be your Everything Keith Urban, Come Clean, Hilary Duff, We will Rock you, Queen, mash up songs: Start a Band, Brad Paisley Keith Urban, Got a Feeling, Black Eyed Peas, Kryptonite, 3 Door's Down, and Teenage Dream, Katy Perry

This chapter is my tribute to Taylor Swift.

Chapter 9- Today was a Fairytale

When Puck walked up to his room he couldn't help but feel disgusted. How could he do that to Sarah? He looked out his window to hers. She was in her window chair with her guitar in her lap. She was sleeping. He smiled lightly, she was gorgeous. The street light was hitting her face just right, he could see the tear streaks on her face. HE couldn't help the frown on his face.

**/**

On Monday they had glee club. When Sarah walked into the school she couldn't help the stares she got from her friends. They weren't use to her without Puck.

"Hey girlie, you okay?"Mercedes asked Sarah sighed into her locker.

"Honestly, no. Noah and I had this huge fight over the weekend and I think it might be over." Sarah couldn't help that her voice cracked at the end. Mercedes pulled her into a hug.

"You know all us girls will kill him for you." Kurt stated coming up behind her. Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"No guys, it's all my fault anyway." They all stopped talking as Puck walked by them.

"Now let's get through first two periods and Glee club." Mercedes thought for a moment.

"You have a song idea don't you?"

"Yah I kinda do."

**/**

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room to see the groups divided the only people close to each other was Rachel and Finn everyone was divided by sex.

"Guys, what's going on?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"We are mad at the guys." Quinn stated folding her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Because they are, yet again, being sexiest and ignorant." Kurt stated earning a look from the guys. "I'm sorry but I am not a slave."

"Yah, and it's just annoying."

"Personally I have no part in that." Sarah stated looking over at Puck who was pointedly ignoring her. She turned her attention back to Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue, I know we haven't been assigned anything this week, but I have a mash up I worked n over the weekend I'd like to sing."

"Why not Sarah, go for it." Sarah smiled grabbing a guitar and sitting on a stool.

"Okay, I'm doing this acoustically, I haven't' played in a while but bare with me. I mashed these songs together, because well, giving your heart to a stranger is hard, it's harder to give it to someone you've known forever. Excepically when they gave you theirs in return." Every glee clubber looked at Puck. Even Mr. Schuster was interested in the couples fight. They usually bickered about anything, but it was always playful, never to this extent.

_I was seven and you were eight__  
__I looked at you like the stars that shined__  
__In the sky, the pretty lights__  
__And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
__Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled__  
__And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Took me back to the house in the backyard tree __  
__Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me__  
__You never did, you never did__  
__Took me back when our world was one block wide__  
__I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried__  
__Just two kids, you and I..._

_I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'__  
__Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts__  
__I say "Can you believe it?"__  
__As we're lying on the couch__  
__The moment I can see it__  
__Yes, yes I can see it now_

_Oh my my my my__  
__I was sixteen when suddenly__  
__I wasn't that little girl you used to see__  
__But your eyes still shined like pretty lights__  
__And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
__They never believed we'd really fall in love__  
__And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__  
__You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded__  
__You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes _

_Took me back to the creek beds we turned up__  
__Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me__  
__Took me back to the time we had our very first fight__  
__The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight__  
__You stayed outside til the morning light___

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water__  
__You saw me start to believe for the first time__  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine___

_I remember that fight 2:30 AM__  
__Cause everything was slippin' right out of our hands__  
__I ran out crying and Braced myself for the goodbye__  
__Cause that's all I've ever known  
__You stayed outside til the morning light_

_After all this time, you and I__  
__I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-eight__  
__I'll still look at you like the stars that shine__  
__In the sky, oh my my my..._

When Sarah ended she looked up at everyone. She heard a lot of clapping and saw that Puck wasn't looking in her eyes. She could feel her body lapse. She sighed in defeat.

When Glee club finally ended Sarah walked slowly to her car. She felt a hand grab her arm. "Sarah?" She turned around to look at Noah.

"Hay Puck." Puck Groaned.

"Noah, Sarah, it's Noah to you." Sarah smiled.

"Do you forgive me." Puck ran his hands over his face.

"I was never mad at you, I was hurt, how could you keep it from me. It just hurt to know you weren't honest."

"Never again Noah, I swear no more secrets." Puck nodded they kissed. They heard cat-calls they let go of each other to look behind them.

"Hay everyone." Sarah stated waving at them all.

"God, today sucked with you two fighting, Puck was so, bitchy, it was terrible!" Finn stated earning a glare from his kinda friend.

They separated ways Noah walking Sarah to her car. "Come over to my house, Natasha wants ice cream and I decided that you have to come with us."

"Fine, I'll come right over." Puck was about to go to his truck when Sarah pulled him towards her.

"Noah, no more secrets okay, from either of us." Puck nodded.

"Then I have to tell you something." HE looked into her eyes and back down. "I'm in love with you, I don't think, I know." It was true just not what he was going to tell her.

Sarah kissed him hard on the face. "I love you to Noah." Puck felt guilty. He would tell her, eventually.

**/**

"Sarah, are we really doing this?" Puck asked while Natasha skipped down the stairs.

"Yes, you, me, Tasha, Rachel and Finn are going to the Cleveland Zoo. It'll be fun."

"And we are taking Kurt's SUV without Kurt because?"

"He hates Zoos." Tasha got into Puck's truck between Sarah and Puck.

"And we are picking them up at Finn's."

"Yes, stop complaining, Rachel loves zoos and besides, Finn said he wanted to come, so you now have guy to talk to."

In the SUV the only talking was amongst Sarah and Rachel who were in the middle seat. Tasha was stretched out in the back seat while Finn and Puck shared the front. Puck driving them there.

"I want a Dolphin!" Tasha exclaimed grabbing one and throwing it at her brother. Who caught it with one hand.

"Well I guess you get a dolphin then." Puck muttered earning a laugh from Sarah who was looking at stuff animals with Rachel.

"What do you want?" Finn asked Rachel who was looking at various ones.

"I want the giraffe, it's tall, reminds me of someone I know." She looked up at Finn who had a blush on his face. He smiled shyly at her. She stood on her tip toes kissing him chastely.

Puck went over to Sarah putting his chin to her head, his arms wrapping around her waist. "What do you want babe?" Sarah looked at him before grabbing a bird.

"I wanted a Peacock but this will do." She sighed. Puck laughed grabbing it.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A type of bird?"

"It's a cockatoo, they are amazing birds." Sarah smiled kissing her boyfriend.

"You like birds." She laughed at the look on his face.

"So, I can like birds if I want, free country." She kissed him grabbing the bird out of his hands and walking towards Tasha.

Natasha looked around the gift shop. They were leaving soon and she wanted the prefect present. Sarah tapped Natasha on the shoulder she turned around. "Hi Sarah." With that she turned back to looking at the mini animal key chains.

"I thought you wanted the dolphin?" Natasha looked at her.

"I do, but I want to get something for someone." Sarah looked at her pointedly.

"Someone? Does this someone have name." Tasha nodded. "What is this person's name?"

"Austin." Tasha blushed. "He's really cute, and asked me to go to a movie with him next Friday. Only problem is we need adults to go with."

"Adults? That's ridiculous! You're 9!" Natasha looked at her with a look like 'no duh'.

"I know right! It's like parents think the worse thing is gonna happen." Tasha got a look on her face.

"You and Noah should come! It would be a double date! Wouldn't that be fun!" Sarah gulped grabbing the turtle keychain.

"Sounds perfect, and I bet Austin will love this!" Tasha nodded hugging Sarah.

"Oh Noah, I have everything!" She skipped off to her big brother. Sarah shook her head.

Rachel looked at Finn happily as he brought the Giraffe. "Now he needs a name." Rachel stated looking at Finn.

"What will you name it?"

"Him, Finn, him, it's a guy."

"Fine, what will you name him." Rachel thought for a moment a smile coming onto her face.

"Finny-D! It's prefect!"Finn groaned.

"Really?"

"Yep." Rachel kissed him going over to Sarah who was having a very different conversation.

"Noah you can't be serious."

"Sarah just let me buy it for you." Sarah shook her head.

"No, Noah you are buying something for your sister I'm fine with buying this myself."

"Damnit Sarah just let me buy it!"

"Fine!" With that she threw the bird on the counter the cashier shook her head. Sarah looked over at Noah.

"Noah?"

"What babe?"

"I love you." Noah smiled at her handing the cashier a fifty.

"Yah yah." Rachel Grabbed Sarah's hand dragging her away from her boyfriend.

"What the hell Rachel!"

"Nothing, just the fact that you two are totally weird." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, how would you know? Look me and Puck, right now we work, deal with it!" Sarah looked behind her seeing Tasha holding her Dolphin in one hand her other hand in her big brother's.

"Noah." He looked up at his girlfriend.

"Yes Sarah." Sarah walked over to him kissing him loudly on the mouth.

"GIVE ME MY BIRD!" She half shouted into his mouth. Making him laugh. She took it out of the bag and put it in her own. Letting the head peek out.

**/**

"Rachel that is such a lie!"

"No it's true, they full on almost killed each other a week before you came. That's why they had a position for you. Quinn moved out of her mom's back with Mercedes, and she quit cheerios. Ask her. She'd tell you it was the only way for her to 'find' herself."

Sarah laughed. "God that blonde is crazy, I would never take on Santana, that Latina is psycho." At that moment Sarah's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey girl, it's Kurt, look My dad made a last minute camping trip and thought the glee club would like to go you in?"

Sarah looked around at everyone in the car. "Yah Kurt, we are almost to your house anyway. We can figure things out from there."

"Alright bye girl."

"Byes." When she hung up she looked at everyone in the car.

"Burt wants to do a camping trip tonight. You guys in?" Finn groaned.

"I have to go."

"Noah?"

"Only if you go."

"Well, I think Kurt will force me, Rachel?"

"I guess I have to. Sounds fun right?" They all snickered. Oh this will be fun.

**/**

Everyone stood outside by the Hummel's camper. Burt looked at everyone. All of them where there, except for Artie, who couldn't come on account of his little brother's peewee football game, and Crystal, but no one really knew her number to begin with.

"Alright, so more people than we thought. I have one ten person tent, and two three person tents. Who wants' to be with who?"

"Me and Brittany will share a small one." Stated Santana in her pair of short shorts and a red tank top, she looked somewhat ready to camp. She grabbed the blonde girl's hand.

"Great. Who wants the big one?"

"Dad, please let me do this." Kurt stated going in front of his dad.

"Alright so, in the big tent will be. Mercedes, Quinn Tina, Sarah, Rachel, Me, and the guys can figure it out." Kurt waved at the guys. Sarah raised her hand.

"Um I'll share the small tent with someone." Rachel raised her hand.

"Now, Personally I've never camped this way, so I'd like to try a small tent with Sarah." They looked at each other nodding.

"Okay, but two people have to sleep outside."

"I will." Finn stated from his spot next to Rachel.

"Why the hell not? Nothing more badass then sleeping outside right?" Puck stated earning a slap in the stomach from Sarah.

"Perfect, come on people let's get the tents set up." Kurt stated grabbing the biggest tent and bringing it to the middle of the camp area. "Big Tent!" He yelled.

Sarah rolled her eyes grabbing the smaller tent walking toward a spot closer to the cars. "How's here Rachel?"

"Fine." Rachel looked around. "Finn come help." Finn jogged over helping the girls get the tent set up quickly before helping with the bigger tent.

Surprisingly Brittany and Santana's was put up quickly. Brittany looked at everyone who was looking at her tent. "My family likes to camp." She stated before sliding into the tent easily.

Everyone sat around the fire. Everyone coupled up curling into their respected other. Only Kurt and Sam where shy. Only holding hands and touching knees.

"Alright, so while changing me and Rachel decided-"

"That we totally should sing songs around the campfire." Rachel finished for Sarah.

"That sounds fun." Brittany stated. Everyone looking at her Santana just rolling her eyes grabbing Brittany's hand in her own.

"So anyone have any ideas?" Sarah asked before Robbie broke into song.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song if you think we can't sing it faster then you're wrong, it would help if you just sang along." Everyone started singing with him. Everyone laughing when the only person left was Brittany.

"Okay anything else?" Finn asked Rachel looked at Sarah they both smiled.

"We have something." Stated Rachel

"We have to do it accapella, but we think we can pull it off." Sarah Smirked

Rachel and Sarah started to sing both looking into the fire and at their respected others.

Rachel: _Today was a fairytale__  
__You were the prince__  
__I used to be a damsel in distress__  
__You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six__  
__Today was a fairytale___

Both: _Today was a fairytale___

Sarah: _Today was a fairytale__  
__I wore a dress__  
__You wore a dark grey t-shirt__  
__You told me I was pretty__  
__When I looked like a mess__  
__Today was a fairytale___

Both: _Time slows down__  
__Whenever you're around___

Rachel: _Can you feel this magic in the air?__  
__It must have been the way you kissed me__  
__Fell in love when I saw you standing there__  
__It must have been the way__  
__Today was a fairytale___

Both: _It must have been the way__  
__Today was a fairytale___

Sarah: _Today was a fairytale__  
__You've got a smile that takes me to another planet__  
__Every move you make everything you say is right__  
__Today was a fairytale___

Both: _Today was a fairytale__  
__All that I can say__  
__Is now it's getting so much clearer__  
__Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face__  
__Today was a fairytale___

Rachel: _Time slows down__  
__Whenever you're around__  
__But can you feel this magic in the air?__  
__It must have been the way you kissed me__  
_

Both: _Fell in love when I saw you standing there__  
__It must have been the way__  
__Today was a fairytale__  
__It must have been the way__  
__Today was a fairytale__  
_

Sarah: _Time slows down__  
__Whenever you're around__  
__I can feel my heart__  
__It's beating in my chest__  
__Did you feel it?__  
__I can't put this down__  
_

Both: _But can you feel this magic in the air?__  
__It must have been the way you kissed me__  
__Fell in love when I saw you standing there__  
__It must have been the way___

Rachel: _But can you feel this magic in the air?__  
__It must have been the way you kissed me__  
__Fell in love when I saw you standing there__  
_

Sarah: _It must have been the way__  
__Today was a fairytale__  
__It must have been the way__  
__Today was a fairytale___

Both: _Today was a fairytale_

When they finished the girls both smiled at everyone in glee before kissing their boyfriends softly.

**/**

Sarah and Rachel lay in their tent talking quietly about the boys.

"Do you think they'll come in here?" Rachel asked.

"Noah will, not sure about Finn, but yah."

"How long?

"20 minutes."

"I think 40." Sarah looked at Rachel.

"Bet 20?"

"You're on!" They shook hands smiling at each other while doing so.

**/**

Puck groaned on the bed of his truck. "God dammit this is uncomfortable."

"No kidding." He looked over to see Finn in the same idea in his own truck.

"Think the girl's will care if we go in there?"

"Probably not." Finn stated getting up from the tuck.

"Just give it a few minutes bro don't wanna seem desperate."

"Right."

They waited for a few more minutes in silence.

"Finn?"

"Yah Puck?"

"I'm sorry, I know I was your best friend and what I did was and is inexcusable but I just, I felt something for Quinn, and she called me, man I'm sorry I should have stopped it."

"Puck, I'm over it. I'm in love with Rachel, you have Sarah. We are both done with Quinn, right?"

"Yah." Puck sat there for a few moments. "We cool?"

"Yah, man we cool."

"Good now let's go to our ladies." They both got out of the truck beds walking over to the tent. They zipped it up both looking at the two sleeping bags. One was pink with a gold star in the middle and the Name Rachel Berry right underneath it. The other was Purple with a peace sign and the name Sarah Levi underneath.

The boys looked at each other before sliding into the right sleeping bags. Puck felt Sarah turn and look up at him. "Bout time you got here, five more minutes I would have lost the bet." With that Sarah snuggled into Puck's chest putting her legs in between his.

When Finn awkwardly got into the sleeping bag he put his arms around Rachel. Gently spooning her she pushed herself into him. Making him think of the mailman. "Hay." She whispered snuggling deeper into the sleeping bag.

"Go to sleep babe."

"K." With that Rachel Berry fell asleep for the first time in the arms of Finn Hudson, while right across from them a couple cuddled the same way they did just a few nights earlier. Happy to be together.

**/**

"Noah YOU Promised!" Tasha shouted at her older brother as he stared at her from his bed.

"I didn't, Sarah did." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"That's the same thing, if she said you guys will do, you guys are doing it!" Puck laughed at the idea. He got off his bed looking at his little sister.

"Fine, come on let's go get Sarah and you 'date' before I change my mind." Sarah hugged him.

"Thank you Thank you!" She screeched going back into her bedroom.

"So Noah, I was thinking, snowcaps." Sarah stated looking up at her boyfriend.

"Fine." He stated looking at the ticket he just purchased. He couldn't believe they were going to a romantic animated movie. If only Sarah wasn't the one who suggested it.

"I was also thinking of dating Finn, I'm sure Rachel won't mind." Puck looked over at her.

"I heard you, you want snow caps." Puck looked in front of him his sister and her date standing there weirdly. Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes. "She's too young to date." He grumbled making Sarah laugh.

"Noah, at least it's a double with us, calm down." He rolled his eyes.

During the movie Noah couldn't help but look over at his sister and Austin. He noticed how Austin was watching all the moves he did. Noah decided not to do anything. Having his arms crossed over his chest. Like he was going to help a nine year old get somewhere with his sister.

**/**

After the movie Sarah walked with Noah to his house. Tasha already inside twirling around the living room. Noah grabbed her wiast.

"You know, my mom is gone for the weekend." Sarah put her hands around his neck.

"Oh really?"

"Yah, you know, if you want to stay over, that would be totally okay." He kissed her softly.

"If I have to."

Once in his room, Sarah looked through his t-shirts finding the one she wanted to wear. When she slid into his bed she looked at him. He was watching her with amusment.

"What?"

"You know that shirt is like three years old right?" Sarah smiled shyly.

"Maybe that's the point." Sarah being barely 5'3 was covered in any guy clothes but the older it is the more it showed.

"You know we can't do anything, Tasha's right next door."

"Yah, I know." With that Noah slipped in. Sarah putting her head on his chest, curling her leg into his stomach.

"Noah?"

"Yah?"

"I love you." With that Sarah closed her eyes.

"Love you too." With that they both fell asleep. Waiting for tomorrow, a Saturday of just them.

**/**

**What you think gonna happen? I know what gonna happen, what you think gonna happen? Love you know.**

**Okay, so that's it for this chapter, people I need to know what you think! The next chapter is just ideas. And trust me you will like the ideas, but I need to know. What do you think of this chapter!**

**Sarah and Puck drama is far from over People, we still need the truth about him sleeping with someone else to come to the surface. When it does what will happen? Review! Next chapter should be out around Auditions!**


	11. Chapter 10

Alrighty, so this is gonna be a short chapter. And there is one song, but barely any of it. And It's only a day long, but boy does it have drama!

Last chapter Music- Mine/Mary's song and Today was a Fairytale By Taylor Swift. Campfire Song, Sponge Bob

Chapter 10-White Horse

Sarah moved her arm slightly earning a groan from the man below her. She opened her eyes to see Puck looking at her under his eyes.

"Ten more minutes." Sarah looked at his alarm clock.

"Noah, in ten minutes it'll be noon, I have to leave for my dad's in five hours, have to get ready in three. Get up." She hit him sitting up slowly.

Noah groaned more. "It's Saturday can't we sleep in?" Sarah shook her head.

"Nope, I have to see my dad, and we have to pick a song for next week."

"Ugh, really, we don't even know what we are singing." Sarah grinned.

"I bet you anything it has something to do with us going to New York." She squealed in the bed kicking his shins in the process.

"OW! God you'd think I was dating Rachel." Sarah slapped him.

"Look, I know it's not important to you but Rachel and I have to go to see Wicked. Oh and Kurt, and the only way to go is if we get there. And to do that we need to raise money, and making a Glee cd with awesome songs is going to be fun!" Puck rolled his eyes getting out of bed.

"Whatever, all I know is if we are in New York we are so sharing a room." He winked at her, going over to his door.

"I'm going piss. When I'm done we can go over to your house, deal?" Sarah nodded standing up and grabbing her jeans.

Once they got over to Sarah's Sarah couldn't help but groan. "I don't want to go to my dad's." She muttered putting her head in Puck's shoulder.

"So don't, stay with me all day."

Sarah laughed moving up the stairs slowly.

"Not that, that doesn't sound fun, but I can't. Have to go." Puck groaned.

"So why complain."

"Because it's terrible. I mean your dad's there, and he's just so ugh!" Sarah laid down on her bed she looked at Puck seeing the tension in him. "Hay, babe come here." Puck came over to her. Sitting right next to her.

"You know I only told you that because the only way for us to be able to work complete honesty." Puck gulped. Every time she brought up the whole honest thing he hated himself. He couldn't believe what he did.

**/**

"Sarah I have to tell you something." Sarah looked up from his hands. She had about an hour until she left for her dad's.

"Yah Noah?" Puck gulped this was gonna be hard.

"Look, okay I want you to keep an open mind. Okay?" Sarah nodded.

"Noah you can tell me, promise." Noah nodded Sarah's face looked so open.

"Okay, so you know how I was really angry about the whole my dad thing?" Sarah nodded. "Okay, well I went to the buger place on second. And I was sitting there and this girl came up to me and we..." Sarah moved away from him Getting up to pace her room.

"You did what Puck?" His name came out harsh. Puck cringed.

"We had sex." HE said looking away from her.

"Get out."

"What?"

Sarah looked at him. "I said get out. Get away from me. How could you?" She whispered the last feeling herself start to cry. Noah got up to stand with her. Sarah backing away when he touched her.

"Don't you dare touch me. You fucking treated on me." Sarah bite back a tear. "How could you do this to me Noah. I thought you loved me." Puck felt his heart drop.

"Sarah I do love you-" Sarah threw one of her pillows at him.

"No don't you dare! If you loved me that night you wouldn't have done that. Did you say you loved me so I would sleep with you?"

"What no-"

"Fine just go away." Puck started to go deciding to take a break leaving her alone would be the best.

"Puck two more things." He turned around. Sarah was holding her stuffed bird.

"Yah?"

"Who was it?"

"Sarah it doesn't-" Sarah glared at him.

"Of course it matters who was worth it?"

"Santana." Sarah felt her heart break. Santana was her friend. Or at least she thought she was.

"And Puck."

"What Sarah?" He asked her softly.

Sarah chucked the bird at him. "We are so fucking over. Go have sex with as many fucking sluts you want." With that Puck left rage pouring through him.

Sarah started to sob crying on her bed. How could he? She couldn't' get over it. Not just that but Santana to. She thought they were friends.

**/**

When Sarah stopped her car in front of her dad's she kept looking in her mirror. She was planning on staying the night at Rachel's.

She started to look at her puffy eyes. She'd been crying the whole way here. She couldn't get over it. All of it was just too much

She sighed to herself getting out of the car slowly.

"Hay dad." She stated as he answered the door.

"Hay Sars. You don't look to good, wanna talk?" Sarah shook her head.

"I'll be fine let's just cook. And maybe make some cookies?"

"Yah maybe."

It was ten when Sarah first looked at the clock. She looked at her dad.

"Daddy?"

"Hay sweetie?" He asked taking a bite of his cookie.

"Can I stay here? I don't feel like driving to my house." She didn't want to mention that she was going over to Rachel's and just got a text from her stating that her dad's were fighting. Sarah really couldn't take fighting.

"Sure sweetie. Your room is still the same." Sarah smiled. Her room here was basic black and white. It was her classic side. She liked it for times like this. When she just wanted to cry.

"Great." Sarah kissed his cheek while going towards the stairs. On her way there she saw Mr. Puckerman on the couch.

"Night Sarah." He stated not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Night Mr. Puckerman." She couldn't help the anger in her voice. Once she got into her room she looked around she started to cry. She couldn't get Noah out of her head. Or Santana and her fake boobs. God she was a slut.

**/ Graphic SCENE! Truly Graphic, Sorry, don't need to read just letting you know/**

It wasn't long after Sarah fell asleep that he snuck in. He looked at her on her bed and smiled.

He leaned onto the bed kissing her lips. Her eyes snapped opened. Her scream was muffled by his hand. His grin vindictive.

"Don't worry it won't hurt a bit." With that he forced three fingers into her. Her scream still muffled trying to break away.

She couldn't throughout all of it. Even when he grabbed her hand forcing it onto himself. Forcing her to move her hand. She started to cry when he pushed himself in.

When it was done he looked at her with distaste. "Tell anyone you die. Whore." With htat he left the room.

Sarah curled into a ball. Singing softly to herself.

_I'm not a princess__  
__This ain't a fairytale__  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell__  
__This ain't Hollywood__  
__This is a small town__  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down__  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

It was the second time that day a Puckerman destroyed her. Like son like father right?

**/**

**Oh my god! Who thought that was gonna happen? Please review. This was hard to write, I've had the idea since before the previous chapter.**

**In the next chapter I'm either bringing in an old person or a new person but either way Puck drama.**

**Oh and some Santana drama.**

**But yah, Sarah is destroyed.**

**Don't worry she'll get better.**

**Song was White Horse by Taylor Swift.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, so I decided to write this chapter really weirdly. I hope you like it, if not just tell me… yah! Enjoy!

Chapter 11- Keep Holding On

_It's all you fault._ Sarah looked at the mirror looking at her body. Her hand moving up and down her frame.

_You have to take responsibility. _She shuddered.

Maybe it was all her fault. She looked at the metal gleam. And she knew how to fix it.

~**~Two months earlier~**~

_Monday, Day after:_

Sarah walked down the halls of McKinley. Her hair up in a high pony tail. Her cheerios uniform in the dry cleaning bag. And her usually nicely exposed body covered in a sweat shirt and a pair of boot cut jeans. Her most worn converse covering her feet.

Sarah stopped in front of coach Sylvester's door. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Sue looked over the cheerio in front of her. Her arms crossing.

"Vivien is there a reason you aren't' wearing your uniform."

"Yes coach." Sarah gulped handing the bag to Sue. "I quit." She put it in Sue's hands walking away.

"No one quits the cheerios." Sue called after her. Making students in the hall turn.

"Well I guess I'm no one." With that Sarah continued walking. Putting her ear bud in her ear. Turning the song on full blast. She had to block it out.

At her locker she stared at the pictures on her door. She began to tear down the one of Santana Brittany and herself at the last home game.

"Hay there." Rachel said tapping Sarah. Making her jump and spin quickly. "Whoa you okay."

"As good as I can be, given…" Sarah left the sentence hanging way too much for her to even want to be happy.

"Yah I can't believe Noah would do that to you. I thought he really liked you." Sarah nodded grabbing the picture of Puck off her locker door looking at it sadly. It took her forever to get him to smile for it.

"Hay girl, no mopping over that guy." Mercedes stated coming up behind her and grabbing the picture out of her hand.

"Yah, Rachel texted us what happened. What a douche." Kurt stated taking the picture from Mercedes ripping more than it was.

"Yah, I mean you does that?" Tina stated looking at everyone they all nodded. Sarah grabbed one of Tina's blue colored hairs.

"I always wanted to do that to my hair. Dye it a random color. But not all of it." All the girls smiled at each other.

"We were thinking about that." Quinn stated. Looking at Kurt.

"My dad said that since we don't have school tomorrow cause of something silly a totally sleepover at my house. Girls only. My dad and Carol are going on a trip to Cleveland. Just us."

"Sounds perfect." Sarah stated smiling at her friends. She could feel that she didn't mean it. But they meant all.

"Hay Chica, you didn't call me last night. We were going to talk about how ugly Eva Parker looked compared to me, and you to Teri Hatcher, why didn't you call?" Santana asked leaning next to Sarah's locker Brittany standing to the side.

"Go away Santana." Was the only response she got.

"Quinn I wasn't talking to you." Santana snapped. "I was talking to Sarah. Who isn't wearing her cheerios uniform. What's up with you?" Sarah rolled her eyes looking over at Santana.

"Puck and I broke up."

"Oh I'm so-"

"Don't you dare, Santana, it's your fault." Sarah snapped. She seemed to have said it loudly since the people around them all turned to watch.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Santana stated putting her arms over her chest.

"Oh so you and Puck didn't do it outside Kwik trip three weeks ago." Santana laughed.

"You actually thought he would be faithful? Please, Puck sleeps with anything that has a vagina."

"I thought you were my friend Santana. Friends don't sleep with friend's boyfriends. Sluts sleep with other peoples boyfriends." Sarah stated earning a gasp from Brittany.

Santana laughed. "I'm not the one with the pictures of me naked floating around out there." With that the people around them started whispering.

"Well last time I checked I'm not the one who got plastic surgery to enhance my bra size."

"Bitch."

"Whore." Sarah walked away from Santana. Refusing to let Santana do anymore. The glee girls following behind her.

"Hay you okay?" Quinn asked touching her arm.

"No." She replied simply deciding to go to the library instead of first hour.

**/ **

Sarah walked into her second hour before most people. She walked over to one on the few people there without someone sitting next to them.

"Hay, I'm Sarah." She stated sticking her hand. The guy took it shaking surprisingly.

"Yah I know, I'm Riley." He replied. She looked around seeing Puck coming through the doors.

"Look Riley, would you mind if I become your lab partner. I really can't stand my other one anymore." Riley laughed.

"Yah Puckerman can be annoying. Why not?" Sarah sat down grateful.

"Thanks, you have no idea how amazing this makes you." She flashes another fake smile. Maybe she could fake away the pain.

**/**

When Puck walked into first hour three minutes before bell the teacher looked at him surprisingly. He just shrugged. He looked around only seeing Kurt and Mercedes.

_No Sarah._ He thought. It made him confused. He knew it wasn't like her to ditch just because they broke up.

Puck sat down in his regular spot. He looked around seeing the glares from Mercedes and Kurt.

"What guys?" Kurt scoffed.

"Don't try to talk to us. You broke our friend's heart."

"She's the one who lied to me." Mercedes mover towards him.

"You may be strong, but I can so whop your ass white boy. Now shut up or I will." Mercedes looked around. "Same goes for you Latina. Don't say a word." Santana rolled her eyes. So mature.

Santana looked over at Puck. He wasn't looking at her. She felt her heart pang. She did this. To her friend to all of them. Glee was now terrible all because of her.

~**~Monday at 7 ~**~

"All right so we have brought the men you think are the hottest in their best movies." Kurt stated sitting on his bed with the movies surrounding him. Sarah laughed.

"Oh really what movies?"

"Friday the 13th the new one, Ten Inch Hero, My Bloody Valentine, Sweeny Todd, Alice In Wonderland, and all three Pirates."

"Wow, you guys really heard me." Quinn sat next to her.

"Do you know how hard Ten Inch Hero is to find, it took me way too long to find that movie it better be good." Sarah scoffed.

"It more than good, it's great." They all laughed at her stupid joke. Sarah didn't feel any different. The popcorn, movies, ice cream, Doritos, and even the vodka Mercedes snuck over wasn't going to do anything. Just make her remember more. She wasn't going to drink. But she just couldn't get over it.

~**~Wednesday After School~**~

It was glee day all the kids ready For Mr. Schue's idea.

"Alright guys. We are gonna do a song from last year."

"If we are doing don't stop Believing I want lead this time Mr. Schue." Kurt called. Mr. Schue laughed.

"Sorry Kurt, maybe we will one day, but I was thinking Keep Holding On. We did it really well last year. I think it would be perfect for invitational and I want you guys to show it to Sarah, Crystal, Sam, and Robbie. Incorporate them in. Vocal wise, videotaped it, so it should be easy for you guys to remember everything. Get with your partners. And see if you can do it. On Friday, I want to see it as a full scale group work. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Schue." Everyone stated.

"Alright, awesome, well I gotta go."

"Have fun." They called after him as he rushed out of the auditorium.

Everyone got to work. Well except for Sarah she sat there. Watching everyone from her corner by the back of the stage.

"Okay so who remembers the choreography?" Most of them raised their hands. Rachel smiled.

"Awesome, Let's watch it while we run through." Everyone nodded.

Robbie Sam and Crystal all stood to the side watching them closely. Trying to get the lifts.

By the end of practice Everyone was tired.

Sarah looked around herself. She needed to leave. "Hay guys, I'm going, if that's okay?"

"Yah, Mr. Schue gave us a new style. I want you to be the second female with me? Okay?" Sarah nodded grabbing her bag.

"But the thing is, Mr. Schue wants Puck for the second male." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"That's fine. I really don't mind thanks for telling me."

"It means he is going to lift you, so Mercedes can be lift by Robbie, k?"

"Fine Rach, bye." Sarah hugged her. Walking out of the auditorium.

Sarah slammed the door of her car. She looked in her mirror.

_What did I do? Why me? _Sarah said in her mind tears coming to her eyes.

Sarah jumped when someone knocked on her window. She turned to see Riley.

"Hay Riley, what you doing?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Waiting for my mom. My car broke down last week."

"Oh that sucks."

"Wanna know the worst part?"

"What?"

"I forgot she's working late tonight." Sarah couldn't' help but laugh.

"Want a ride?"

Riley smiled going to the other side of the car. "Love one." He stated opening the passenger door.

Three minutes later Riley broke the silence.

"So wanna tell me what happened between you and Puck?"

"We broke up."

"That's all?" Sarah gulped.

"Yah, that's all."

"You seem more upset then it just being that."

"He cheated on me with one of my closest friends." Riley shook his head.

"He's an idiot."

"Is he now?" Sarah turned to look at him. Riley nodded his head.

"You never cheat on the hottest girl in school." Riley looked ahead. "Turn left here." She turned into a drive way not far from her dad's house. She shivered involuntarily.

"You okay." Sarah nodded as he got out of the car.

"Yah just that late October air." Riley nodded.

"Well thanks for the ride see you tomorrow." He waved shutting the door.

Sarah looked in her rear view mirror. She could do this.

**~**~ Friday After School~**~**

"Oh my god you guys we are so gonna rock Invitationals in three weeks!" Rachel stated looking at everyone as they got ready to perform for Mr. Schue.

As the music started they all got to their places that's when they began:

_Rachel You're not alone__  
__Together we stand__  
__I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

Sarah came to stand beside her there hands coming together. The guy standing farther back as everyone else started the chorography.

_Sarah When it gets cold__  
__And it feels like the end__  
__There's no place to go__  
__You know I won't give in__  
__No I won't give in_

They didn't go any farther when they heard a phone go off. Sarah breaking away from everyone else and going to her phone.

"Hello." Sarah turned away from her glee clubbers.

"Yah I miss you too."

"You aren't coming home this weekend." She paused. "When you coming." "I'll get you." "I'm sure. God, I've missed you." She laughed. "Bye buddy, see you soon." With that she hung up the phone and turned to her glee members. A real smile almost on her face.

"Hay guys, I gotta go, I have to go pick up a friend from the airport, he just came in from College see you guys tomorrow." Sarah waved bye walking out of the auditorium not caring that she didn't finish the song.

**/**

Sarah stood there searching for her favorite head of hair. When she saw him she screamed.

He instantly turned towards her a smile on his face. "Little cuz, you came for me!" He exclaimed spinning her around in a small circle.

"God, I've missed you Jesse." She whispered in his ear. Glad he was home from UCLA.

~**~ Saturday~**~

Sarah sat in her car looking over at Jesse. Who decided to go with her to see her dad. She took a deep breath.

"You ready?" She asked Jesse, wishing he'd say no.

"Yah." With that he got Sarah following.

When the door opened and it was Mr. Puckerman who gave her a sadistic smile. Sarah felt her heart clench. She stepped off the porch.

Jesse turned to look at his cousin. "Sarah what's wrong." Sarah felt herself go fuzzy.

"I just remembered I have to go over to Rachel's. You can stay K Jesse?"

"Yah sure, but what's-" Sarah didn't hear the rest already in her car looking in her rearview mirror.

_Just get away. _She left the driveway. Driving blindly, stopping in front of a building she had never been to but knew too much about.

Sarah knocked on the apartment door loudly. Praying the person was there.

The man looked at the girl shockingly. Seeing the tears on her face. "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I just, can we talk?" She asked the old man. He nodded.

"Yah come in." Sarah stepped into the apartment.

"Sorry to bother you, but you're the only adult like person I can trust right now." The man nodded leading her to his couch.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Sarah started to cry.

"Mr. Schue, I was raped." Mr. Schue looked at the young girl in shock.

**/**

**Okay, so What in the world did you think? I know it's not perfect, but it's the start. The beginning of the next chapter will be a lead off the beginning of this one. Then it'll pick up right from the end.**

**So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me what you think, PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 12

Okay so this chapter is playing off of 'Grilled Cheesus' just because I love Kurt, love the story line and I believe it fits in with this story. So here it is!

I'm also angry that Sam will be straight in Glee, very angry, but in this story he will be gay. Also, Quinn stays with Matt, and Matt still here, glee semi disappoints me in the way it tells me things then changes.

But we still love glee, ANYWAY! Here we go!

Ch. 12- Only The Good Die Young

_You know that it's your Fault; you have to deal with the consequences. _Sarah looked at the mirror. The face that she didn't know. All of it was a lie.

"Sarah, I'm leaving to see some of my friends. Will you be Okay alone?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Of course Jesse, just leave!" _Lie. _Sarah knew she would never be Okay.

**/ talking to Mr. Schue/**

"It just Happened. Mr. Schue, I'm so confused, I just, I don't know who to talk to. I know that Ms. Pillsbury would be more helpful but I just-"Sarah looked up into his eyes. The eyes looking at her with pity. "I just, I trust you Mr. Schue. Please believe me."

"Sarah, I wouldn't think you'd lied to me." Sarah sighed in relief. "But Sarah, whoever did this to you-"

"NO!" Sarah almost shouted. Mr. Schue looked shocked. "Sorry, I mean I don't want to talk about who did it. That doesn't matter." She looked down at her bracelets. Toying with the oldest one she had.

"Sarah, if it's someone you know I have to know, it wouldn't be right for me to ignore-"

"Mr. Schue, please, I told you because I needed. Trust me; I'm fine with him not being known." Mr. Schue sighed sitting on the chair across from her.

"Sarah, if it was Puck it's-"

"No Mr. Schue. Noah would never, do anything like that, to anyone." She shook her head her face almost appalled at the idea.

"Sorry, but Sarah it's better to tell."

"Please Mr. Schue just, drop it. I just, needed to tell someone. That's it." With that Sarah stood up.

"Now, I'm going to Kurt's. I love being at his house." Mr. Schue let in a deep breath of air.

"Sarah, Kurt isn't home. I was just with him. He's at the hospital. After you left practice, Em-Ms. Pillsbury came to tell him, Burt's sick. He's in the hospital. That's were Kurt is now." Sarah let out a gasp.

"Is he-"

"We don't know, Kurt's hurt." Sarah nodded.

"I'll talk to Mercedes in the morning." She went towards the door. "Mr. Schue?"

"Yah, Sarah."

"Don't tell anyone, please. I just, it's embarrassing, and I don't want anyone to know." Will shook his head.

"Sarah you know it's not your fault right?"

Sarah gave him a fake smile. "Yah, I know." Sarah left in her car she took a deep breath.

_I know it's not my fault. Doesn't mean it didn't happen to me, and I had to have done something._

**/Monday Glee Practice/**

"Mr. Schue, I want to ask you something." Finn stated from his spot in front of Sarah, right next to Rachel.

"Let's hear it Finn." Finn looked around.

"I think we should do songs about religion." Everyone started to talk all of them sharing different opinions.

"Finn, I know a lot has happened in your family right now-"

"It's not his family. It's my dad Mr. Schue, and I for one, don't want to talk about it. I'm glad you are all concerned, but please, let's not talk about it." Kurt stated hurt in his eyes. Sarah looked over at him. Putting her hand on his shoulder. He didn't push it off but he didn't seem to welcome it either.

"I personally think we should just believe what we do and no one should think twice. So as who I am. I'm going to continue my streak of singing songs from great Jewish people." Puck stated standing and grabbing his guitar.

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait__  
__You Catholic girls start much too late__  
__aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate__  
__I might as well be the one_

Sarah laughed. He looked at her while singing his voice become cocky. He loved her laugh.

_well, They showed you a statue, told you to pray__  
__They built you a temple and locked you away__  
__Aw, but they never told you the price that you pay__  
__For things that you might have done...__  
__Only the good die young__  
__that's what I said__  
__only the good die young _

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd__  
__We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud__  
__We might be laughing a bit too loud__  
__aw But that never hurt no one_

_So come on Virginia show me a sign__  
__Send up a signal and I'll throw you the line__  
__The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind __  
__(you know) __  
__Never lets in the sun__  
__darlin only the good die young__  
__woah__  
__I tell ya_

_only the good die young_

_only the good die young _

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation__  
__You got a brand new soul__  
__mmmm, And a cross of gold__  
__But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information__  
__You didn't count on me__  
__When you were counting on your rosary__  
__(oh woah woah)_

_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait__  
__Some say it's better but I say it ain't__  
__I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints__  
__the sinners are much more fun..._

_you know that only the good die young__  
__that's what I said__  
__I tell ya__  
__only the good die young_

_you know that only the good die young__  
__that's what I said__  
__I tell ya__  
__only the good die young_

_well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation__  
__Aww She never cared for me__  
__But did she ever say a prayer for me? oh woah woah_

_Come out come out come out virgina don't let me wait, __  
__You Catholic girls start much too late__  
__Sooner or later it comes down to fate__  
__I might as well be the one, __  
__You know that only the good die young_

_I'm telling you baby__  
__You know that only the good die young__  
__Only the good die young__  
__Only the gooooooooooooooood__  
__Only the good die young__  
__Only the gooooooooooooooood__  
__Only the good die young__  
__Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo oooooooooo..._

When Puck finished everyone was up and laughing except for Kurt. He looked sad. When everyone was sitting back down Mercedes stood up.

"I have a song to. I don't know what to say to Kurt, but I know that when I'm lost I look to god, so this is my song." She looks up. "Quinn, Tina, help me out?" They both nod.

After the song Kurt looked around at everyone. "I'm sick of this. Sarah Rachel and Puck got to protest over the Christianity, and stuff. But I don't believe in god. I don't want to sit here and listen to all of you. I'm shunned from church because of who I am. I don't think a 'higher' being would do this to me then have his followers tell me I'm going to hell for something I can't control." He looks around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

Everyone looked at Kurt. Sam standing, ready to follow his boyfriend. Quinn held him back. "He needs space, just let him." Sam shrugs.

"He could try to calm down a little bit though." People could see the hurt in Sam's eyes. He was just trying to be a good boyfriend.

**/After School/**

"Hay Sarah!" Sarah turned to see Puck running up to her she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I went to temple yesterday, why weren't you there?" Sarah shrugged feeling defeated.

"I didn't feel like it. Is that a crime?" She snapped back.

"Of course not, but you always go to temple. My mom even said it was weird."

"Puck why were you there?" Puck stuttered.

"Finn called me Saturday night and told me about Burt. I wanted to go and sort out my feelings. Like most people do at temple."

"Well maybe I don't want to know my feelings." Puck looked at her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sarah shrugged.

"Who knows, all I know is that because of you I'm messed up and I don't think temple will fix it this time happy?"

"Sarah I'm-"Sarah hit him.

"I don't care if you're sorry, Puck you have no idea what you did. I told you that if you went back to being Puck, we were over, I love Noah, but if Puck wanted to ruin that he could. And he did." With that Sarah left tears in her eyes.

She saw Jesse with her car. She smiled at him. Going towards it. "Jesse!" She called running over to the driver's side door.

Jesse came out looking at his little cousin. "What?"

"Hug?" She questioned with big eyes. He laughed.

"Always." They hugged Sarah looking at Puck. Her eyes locking into his. _You deserve all he did to you. _She shuddered. Maybe she did deserve it. She shook her head. No one deserved that.

**/Wednesday/**

Sarah sat there while Rachel sang to Burt. She was glad Mercedes invited her but felt out of place. She was too confused about herself. But she knew that the only way she could face life was through her religion.

"What are you guys doing?" Kurt scolded them they all looked up at him.

"We just thought that one of us had to be praying to the right god-"

"Leave."

"Kurt, this is what friends do whether or not you-"

"I said leave. I'm trying my own methods." A Middle Eastern woman came in.

"Oh dude, why didn't you just say you were Muslim?" Finn stated earning an eye roll from Kurt.

"I'm not Muslim, this is acupuncture, Hera, is going to see if it will produce a better result." He looked at everyone. A sad look on his face. "I appreciate what you all are doing, but please, leave."

They all left. Sarah decided to stay outside in the waiting room. She hadn't talked to Kurt since Friday. She looked at a magazine.

"You stayed?" Kurt asked her. Sarah looked up.

"Yah, I'm sorry we haven't talked all week but it's hard for me. And things are going on, and I just-"Kurt sat next to her.

"Yah, well I don't think I would have talked to you anyway."

"Why did you go to Sylvester?"

Kurt sunk into his seat. "Because none of you listened. You all have your beliefs, I don't. It just isn't me." Sarah looked at him.

"Kurt, even if it isn't you, you could try it."

"Sarah I'm not going to pray-"

"I'm not saying that, but you know that sometimes positive energy is all people need. Pray is positive stating that you know it's all going to be okay? Can do wonders." Kurt looked at her.

"I'm not sure I think it will turn out okay." Sarah looked at him tears in both their eyes.

"Oh Kurt." She hugged him. His arms going around her. The tears flowing freely.

**/Thursday, Glee! /**

Kurt stood in front of the club looking at everyone. "I've chosen my song because when they were lowering my mom into the ground I remember how that was the last time I'd see her. I looked up at my dad. Wishing, hoping he'd say something. Instead he just held my hand and gave it a squeeze. Then I knew that those hands were always going to take care of me. This is for my dad."

Kurt began to sing I want to hold your hand by the Beatles so slow no one could tell what song it was at first. When he finished Sarah got up and hugged him. Remembering their talk from the day before.

**/The Weekend/**

Sarah sat on her bed looking at the book in front of her not really reading but she didn't want Jesse to notice. He'd been watching her closer now then since he got there.

Puck looked out his window towards Sarah. She sat on her bed with Jesse at her desk. He could faintly see Jesse. But he wasn't really looking at him.

_At least they weren't both on the bed._ Was his only thought upon seeing St. James there, he really wanted to know how they knew one other. But didn't feel like prying. Knowing Sarah would never tell him.

Puck felt like a creeper after a while, but he felt like he had a right to. Sarah was his. In more ways than one, he loved her, still did, and if watching her through his window helped him keep a peace of mind so be it. And hay, she was the one who kept their window blinds open.

Jesse let his legs drop from the desk he sighed tiredly. "this is impossible remind me why I'm at UCLA?" Sarah laughed sitting up from her comfortable position.

"Because you love acting and singing, and its UCLA. Speaking of that, why are you hearing, not there?"

"I decided I want to take a break, I'm doing work online instead, it's easy and I get to think about what I want to do." Sarah shook her head.

"I thought you already knew that?" Jesse sighed sitting next to her on the bed.

"I do, I just, I'm not the best there, and I'm one of the best. Do you realize how hard that is? To go form best to nothing. It sucks." Sarah laughed pinching Jesse's cheek.

"Oh somebody doesn't like that other people are better than him." Jesse turned to glare at her.

"Don't be mean. I'd be sympathetic to you." Sarah laughed.

"yah but I wouldn't have this issue." Jesse looked at her a smile on his face.

"You want to know what I'm still good at."

"What."

"Making you laugh." With that he started to tickle her. She fell on her back.

"Stop, Jesse please." A flash of that night came to her head.

"Jesse! Get off!" She screeched. Jesse sprung away from her. Sarah wrapped up into a ball.

"I'm so sorry Sarah, you Okay?" Sarah nodded sitting back up.

"Yah I'm fine guess, just tired, leave?" Jesse nodded. Leaving his cousin.

Puck looked on with interest. Why was she so sad? What did Jesse do? To him it looked like he was just tickling her. But he saw in her eyes it was so much more.

Sarah looked out her window. She saw Puck staring at her. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. She missed him. All of him, he would be there for her. And he would listen. She knew she wanted him back. But she couldn't trust him. And a part of her blamed him for what happened.

When Sarah got up from her bed, Puck almost thought she would talk to him. Instead she shut her blinds. Not willing to look at him anymore. Disgusted with herself. Sarah chose to go take a shower. Hoping that washing herself would get rid of the feeling. But she knew it never did.

**/Monday at School/**

"Kurt!" Sarah stated looking at her close friend. "He's awake? That's amazing!" Sarah hugged him while everyone in Glee came towards them.

Finn looked at Kurt. "Dude, why am I the last to know?" He stated. Rachel grabbing his hand. Pulling his arm with her other.

"Sorry, I just, didn't come home, and forgot to call and tell you guys, sorry." Mercedes looked at him.

"Boy, last week was hell, we've all been worried. How you doing?" Kurt smiled.

"Better now that he's better, but I came up with an idea, for a song. I was talking to my dad's nurse and she told me about it." Everyone listened as Kurt told them his idea. They couldn't help but smile.

**/**

They were all wearing white. Looking out at the auditorium. Sarah was standing in the center group. Tina, Mike, and Puck around her. She looked over at Rachel. Who was standing slightly to the left and up from her. Rachel smiled back as Finn took her hand.

Sarah: _If God had a name  
what would it be and would you call it to his face  
If you were faced with him  
in all his glory  
What would you ask if you had  
just one question_

Finn: _And yeah yeah  
God is great yeah yeah  
God is good  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Everyone: _What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home_

Kurt: _If God had a face what would it look like  
And would you want to see  
If seeing meant that you would have to believe  
In things like heaven and in Jesus and  
the saints and all the prophets_

Finn: _And yeah yeah god is great yeah yeah god is good  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Everyone: _What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home  
He's trying to make his way home  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the pope maybe in Rome_

Finn: _And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah _

Finn and Rachel: _God is good  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Everyone moved into a semi straight line. Mercedes in back but still seen going off on her own. Repeating the bridge.

Everyone: _What if god was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home  
Just trying to make his way home  
Like a holy rolling stone  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Just trying to make his way home  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the pope maybe in Rome_

They all stopped. Smiling at each other. When the back door opened they all focused on the person. Some seeing who it was right away. Others unsure. Some not caring.

Sarah smiled. She ran off the stage. "Jesse!" she yelled laughing when he stepped closer. "I told you to stay home." She stated everyone watching the man they hated talking to one of their best friends. Rachel was most curious about the friendship.

"I'm sorry, but your house is boring without you there." Sarah rolled her eyes grabbing his hand.

"Fine but now you have to explain who you are to me. To all of them." She nodded towards new Directions. He groaned but followed her anyway.

"Hay guys, now I know you already know him but this is Jesse St. James, my cousin. He's visiting for a while and I would just like to state that he is not here for you guys. He's here cause I'm his favorite cousin." She smield up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You are not my favorite, you are my only cousin." Sarah smiled back.

"Deal with it." She looked at all her friends.

"I'm going home now, see you guys tomorrow." Sarah stated nodding towards them all.

"Sarah wait." Mr. Schue he looked at her. "So for the rest of this week and next we are doing songs about struggle. I've picked the song you guys will be singing, but I just want you guys to know. Sarah, here's your copy. Nothing special. Tomorrow, we'll have morning practice, we'll decided what then." Sarah nodded taking the music and walking out with Jesse.

"that wasn't to bad." He cousin stated making her laugh.

**/Author's NOTE!/**

**Alrighty, all songs were from this past episode, so what did you think? I loved the last episode, and I know this didn't do anything for it. I'm back to AU. I might do something about rocky Horror, but I want to like 4 weeks after the next chapter. Please review, Reviews keep me sane! Thank you!**

**Oh and any questions on the story, just ask. I'll answer if your confused!**


	14. Chapter 13

Okay, time for more. ENJOY!

Chapter 13-Kristy Are You Doing Okay?

_You are stuck with this. It was your choice. _Sarah gulped. Her hand felt heavy. But she had to. It was the only thing that made sense.

Plus everyone would have to know.

_Maybe I shouldn't._ Was Sarah's own thought before looking down. _But I have to._

**/Week after last chapter/**

Sarah laid on her bed. Her stomach in knots. Jesse jumped on the bed looking over at her.

"What's up with you?" Sarah sighed.

"Nothing guess I'm just bored."

"Why?"

"Cause I found out Homecoming is this week."

"How does that make you bored." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I was nominated. So was Santana, Quinn, and Kurt." Jesse laughed.

"Kurt?" Sarah nodded sitting up.

"Yep, I guess everyone wants to be there for him because of his dad, so he got on homecoming court as Princess."

"What about the guys?" Sarah groaned.

"Sam, Finn, Matt, and Puck." Sarah said the last with distaste. four weeks ago she would have loved that. But now it makes her sick.

"Oh, who's yours person." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Puck, we have the height ratio. We were told at lunch on Friday."

"Oh."

"Yah, and Santana has Finn, that went over well with Rachel." Jesse laughed.

"I bet."

"She freaked." Jesse nodded.

"Of course she did." He looked at his cousin. "Anything else."

"Yah, I've been asked to go with three guys. But surprisingly I don't want to go with any of them." Jesse hugged his cousin.

"I'll go with you. Since I leave in a few days." Sarah sighed.

"I don't' want you to." He laughed.

"Have to." He looked at the clock.

"You are going to be late for school go!" She laughed leaving the house the same time Puck left his.

Sarah groaned getting into her car. She kept turning the car but it wouldn't start she got out and looked at it before kicking it. "God Dammit! Why won't you work!" She screamed at the car. She looked at Puck who was out of his own car smirking at her.

"Do you want a ride?" Sarah laughed.

"From you, no. Will I take one? Yes." He nodded.

"Get in." She grabbed her bag and slowly walked over to his truck. A lump in her throat thinking about the night by the lake.

She got in and buckled. Puck looking over at her. As he got in himself.

Few minutes later the silence was broken. "So do you have a date for homecoming?" Puck asked her hoping she'd say no.

"I don't."

"Oh, Wanna go with me?" Sarah laughed looking over at him.

"After everything, you still want to go with me? No, Puck I won't go with you." He stopped the truck looking at her.

"Damnit Sarah. How many times do I tell you, it's Noah, and I'm sorry." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I understand you're sorry, but I don't care, I can't be with you. So ask someone else." HE nodded.

"Fine, I will." He started moving again. Once he stopped Sarah practically leaped from the car. On her way to her locker she ran into Artie.

"Hay Artie!" Sarah stated opening her locker. "How are you?" Artie shrugged.

"Okay, we get to perform our song today, you excited?" Sarah nodded.

"yah, I love the song. I can't wait to see all of us together."

"Yah." Sarah took out a book she looked at Artie. "You okay?" She looks at him thoughtfully.

"Not really, but I will be. Just want this week to end." Artie nods.

"Yah about that, see I was wondering, would you be my date to homecoming. See I want to go, but I know you aren't planning on going with someone so we could go as friends and it-"Sarah stopped him.

"You had me at Homecoming. Of course I'll go with you Artie. Just as friends. I'm not really ready to date."

Artie nods. "Of course, and honestly I'm only asking you so I could make Tina jealous. Show her I'm fine without her." Sarah laughs.

"Of course you are Artie. My dress is a yellow. So your yellow bow tie should be good." Artie nodded.

"Awesome, thanks again Sarah." Sarah waved as he wheeled past. It was perfect. Artie was a nice guy and she knew it wouldn't be awkward. And plus, now she had a date.

Sarah sat down at her spot in biology she looked over and smiled at Riley. "Hay, did you get what we suppose to do for homework I was lost?" Riley laughed at her.

"Nope, thought you would know." He watched her as she took out her book. "Heard about the nomination congrats." Sarah blushed.

"Thanks, I most likely won't win but I feel loved." He laughed.

"Yah, actually about homecoming, I was wondering if you'd want to go with." Sarah stumbled.

"I'm sorry Riley, but I have a date."

Riley's face dropped. "Oh, I heard that you were saying no to everyone. Thought you just weren't interested and it was worth a shot-"

"Riley, stop, my friend Artie asked me to go with him this morning I couldn't deny him, besides he has a bow tie that matches my dress."

"Artie, the kid in the wheel chair?" Sarah laughed.

"I wouldn't put it like that but yah, him." Riley nodded.

"Oh cool." Sarah looked up as the bell ringed.

**/**

Puck watched the girl a little away from him. He didn't know her much, but she was in his Spanish class. She was cute. And had nice hair. He looked at her with ease. He shrugged Going up to her anyway.

"Hay, Sabrina right?" The girl turned to look at him. She closed her locker behind her.

"Yah, your Puck right?" She stated a small smile on her face.

"Yah, that's me." He said a smirk playing on his face.

"So what do you want? My notes from Spanish, cause I think Mr. Schuester might notice if you do good on the next test." He laughed.

"No actually, I wanted to ask to homecoming."

"Okay?" She looked at him unsure.

"So will you go with me?" She looked at him.

"I don't know. Most girls who date you usually say you can be a dick." He laughed.

"I've changed."

"You cheated on Sarah." His face fell.

"You know Sarah?"

"She sits by me in art. And everyone knows what you did." He shrugged.

"She hurt me when it happened. And we just started dating. I've changed though." She looked at him.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but don't try anything. I'm wearing a purple dress. I'll text you my address." She started to walk away.

**/End of Day/**

All the glee kids stood on the stage. They looked out wearing black shirts and different colored jeans. They were all ready for the song. Artie started with his guitar being pushed out by Puck.

_Puck: There's a moment in time__  
__And it's stuck in my mind__  
__Way back, when we were just kids_

Once Puck started singing everyone came out Artie going towards the side. Getting ready to get rid of his guitar.__

_Artie: Cause your eyes told the tale__  
__Of an act of betrayal__  
__I knew that somebody did___

_Finn: Oh, waves of time__  
__Seem to wash away__  
__The scenes of our crimes__  
__For you this never ends_

Sarah ran up to Artie Putting her hands on his lap while lefting her legs in the air as the song propelled.__

_Can you stay strong?__  
__Can you go on?__  
__Kristy are you doing okay?__  
__A rose that won't bloom__  
__Winter's kept you__  
__Don't waste your whole life trying__  
__To get back what was taken away___

_Rachel: Though the marks on your dress__  
__Had been neatly repressed__  
__I knew that something was wrong__  
__And I should have spoke out__  
__And I'm so sorry now__  
__I didn't know__  
__Cause we were so young___

_Finn: Oh, clouds of time__  
__Seem to rain on__  
__Innocence left behind__  
__And it never goes away_

Brittany did the same move As Sarah although instead of landing on her legs she landing in the splits. Popping back up just as quickly.__

_Everyone: Can you stay strong?__  
__Can you go on?__  
__Kristy are you doing okay?__  
__A rose that won't bloom__  
__Winter's kept you__  
__Don't waste your whole life trying__  
__To get back what was taken away___

_ Sarah: Oh, clouds of time__  
__Seem to rain on__  
__Innocence left behind__  
__And it never goes away__  
__It never goes away_

Sarah moved back to her spot getting ready for her lift. The tears in her eyes trying hard to stay in.__

_Everyone: Can you stay strong?__  
__Can you go on?__  
__Kristy are you doing okay?__  
__A rose that won't bloom__  
__Winter's kept you__  
__Don't waste your whole life trying__  
__To get back what was taken away___

_Mercedes: Don't waste your whole life trying__  
__To get back what was taken away_

Everyone finished. Mr. Schue started to clap. "Guys, that's the best I've seen you in a while. The feelings you guys have in this song, is so insane. I think we got our second invitational song. And remember that's next Wednesday. So all this week will practice."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves.

Sarah sat down on the side of the stage looking at all her friends.

Mr. Schue sat down next to the girl. "Sarah you should talk to them." Sarah looked at her teacher. She shook her head.

"I don't want them to look at me any differently. They already treat me like a doll about to break. I love them but god, could they stop?" Mr. Schue laughed.

"They love you." Sarah shrugged.

"I don't want my friends to think that because of that I'm different. I love them, and I just want it to go away."

"Okay, but Sarah I think we need to come out to other people. Let people know what happened. Hiding won't solve anything."

"Mr. Schue, please stop, I'm fine." She got up. "Now if that's all I'm going home." She left the auditorium. Calling Jesse on her way.

**/Pep-assembly on Friday/**

"First, we will be showing our homecoming court. First Finn Hudson, escorting Santana Lopez." Santana came out her arm around Finn's her skirt flaring up at the end. She was wearing a white skirt with a purple shirt. The skirt shorter then her cheerios was. "Matt Rutherford escorting Quinn Fabrary." Quinn was wearing a pretty pink dress. Her hair falling over her shoulders. Once they were about to spilt Matt kissed her softly on the lips. Cat calls coming from everyone in the crowd. "Puck Puckerman escorting Sarah Levi."

Sarah groaned putting her arm through Puck's. He smiled looking down at her. "Stop Puck." She muttered to him smiling at everyone else.

"Be nice." She released her arm sitting next to Quinn. "I can't stand him." Quinn agreed tapping her knee.

"And last Sam Evans, escorting- Kurt Hummel?" The principal questioned the name. Kurt and Sam smiled at each other while walking down the line. They got cheers and some boos. But Kurt couldn't keep his smile off his face. Sam kissed Kurt lightly earning a blush from Kurt.

"Alright. You all will learn the winners tonight, so everyone, remember last chance voting!"

The pep assembly ended like most do. After the male teams did their 'dances' everyone left talking amongst themselves.

"Sarah." Sarah turned to see Puck.

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"My mom wants us to do pictures together, you in?"

"I could never say no to your mom. Who are you taking?"

"Sophomore, Sabrina?"

"Yah, the one with blonde hair?"

"Yah."

"She's nice." With that Sarah walked away.

**/Saturday/**

Sarah twirled slighty in front of her mirror. Her dress spun with her. She was happy. Or at least tried to be. The light yellow dress puffed right at her knee. Making it just the right length.

"Now you look stunning." Sarah turned to see Jesse.

"Thanks."

"You ready?" Sarah sighed.

"Not even close." Jesse laughed.

"Sorry to break it to you but your date is here and so is Puck's. Ready for pictures?" She took his arm but shook her head.

"Never." Jesse laughed at his cousin.

"Now the long and awaited entrance of Sarah Levi!" Jess called down the stairs.

Sarah walked down the stairs stopping once her mom started to take pictures. "Mom, please."

"Oh hush! Noah go stand with her. I want one picture of you two. And I know your mom wants one to Noah." Puck shrugged. Going to stand by Sarah.

"Please smile." Her mom scolded Sarah. She smiled tightly.

"Alright now Sarah move. Puck's date-"

"Sabrina." Puck stated earning a smile from his date. Who wore a deep purple dress that bubbled up and was strapless.

"Okay, but I swear Puck try to grab me and you are so being castrated." That made the other teens laugh. Sarah going over to Artie. Who was wearing his signature Spenders and Belt. With the perfect bow tie.

"You wore it." She smiled. He shrugged.

"Figured I should."

"You look very handsome." Sarah bent down and kissed his cheek. "Now how do you feel about me sitting on your lap?" Her eyebrow rose.

Artie Gulped.

While taking the pictures Sarah sat on Artie's lap her arms going around his head. He laughed. Puck couldn't help but feel jealous. He was suppose to be her date. Not the cripple.

"Hay, stop it!" Sabrina stated hitting him in the stomach.

"Stop what?" He asked keeping his eyes on Sarah.

"Stop staring at her, God you make a girl feel used." Puck looked at her.

"I'm sorry, hard to see her and not stare I was so in love with her." Sabrina groaned.

"Now you sound like a girl. Stop it!" Puck laughed.

"I promise I will only think about for the rest of the night."

"Ideas like that might get you a kiss." With that Sabrina walked over to Sarah getting ready for the girl pose.

Sarah laughed at Jesse as he grabbed her and lifted her in the air. Putting her into a pretty pose for the two dancing cousins.

"Alright mom. Now we need to go. Artie's dad is only letting us use the van for so long." Artie's dad allowed Sarah to drive his 'special' Van as long as they were home by midnight.

Sarah went through the gym. It looked just like the gym, but it was pretty. In the high school kinda way.

"You wanna dance?" Artie asked her looking around the room.

"Sure Artie. But first let's find people." Artie nodded they soon found Mercedes, Robbie, Quinn, Matt, Kurt, and Sam.

"Hay guys." Sarah stated.

"Girl you look fine." Mercedes stated making everyone in the circle laugh.

"Thanks." She looked at everyone. "Kurt I love your suit. The white is so you." Kurt was wearing a white suit with a pink bow tie. Sam wearing black with a blue tie. They fit in an awkward way

"Come ladies we have ten minutes till the announcing of King and Queen, and I refuse to look ugly when they call my name." Kurt stated an hour later making Sarah and Quinn laugh as they followed. Mercedes already ahead singing something Beyonce.

Sarah felt herself get sick. Running into the bathroom. She threw up more than normal.

"Sarah, you okay?"Quinn asked kneeling next to her friend.

"No." For the first time she started crying. Quinn wrapped her arms around Sarah.

"Shhhh Sarah, it's okay, everything will be okay." Sarah looked at her friends

"My ex is my escort, I just threw up, and my makeup is ruined. I didn't even want to come to this dance. And now I'm here with fucked up breathe." The girls looked at each other.

"You wanna ditch?" Sarah shook her head.

"No, I refuse ot let Santana win." As if saying her name called her Santana opened the door. She looked at all the girls and Kurt before rolling her eyes.

"Look, don't be mad at me." They looked at her. "Okay be mad at me, but I just want you guys to know I only slept with him, because I was afraid of who I am. And who I want to be with." Santana looked at Sarah. "Sarah, you are my friend I shouldn't have done that to you, but trust me, I wouldn't have if I thought I would be able to handle who I am. I get it now, and trust me, all you will to, soon."

Sarah smiled. "Santana, Brittney is very lucky." Santana laughed.

"I'm glad you think so. Bye guys, good luck." Santana walked out of the bathroom. A smile on her face. Perfect.

"And our King is-Finn Hudson!" Everyone clapped cheering on their friend. He stood taking the crown happily.

"And your beautiful queen- Quinn Fabrary!" Everyone cheered. Quinn felt amazing. Her and Finn walked out to the dance floor.

They started to dance in a middle schooler fashion. "Quinn you look stunning." Quinn looked at him.

"You know last year, this would have been a dream come true, now I wish I was dancing with Matt." Finn laughed looking at Rachel.

"I get what you mean. I would rather be with her than anyone else."

"Yah, but at least it's me and not Santana."

"Isn't that the truth." They both laughed. The song ending too soon.

Sarah sat on Artie. Her head leaning on his, Artie laughed. "Sarah you okay?"

"Not really, you ready to go home?" Artie nodded. He had a fun night. Everyone was looking at him with surprise. And Sarah seemed truly into him.

"Yah, sure." They left the dance quietly. Sarah wanting to get home and in bed. Her stomach still in pain.

**/Next Day/**

Sarah stood outside her car looking at the building in front of her. She wasn't sure why she came, but she felt like she had to. After yesterday, she had to see.

"Hello." The person in the front desk told her as she walked in.

"Hi, I'm here to see-someone." She let it hang off. The woman looked at her.

"Alright just give me a moment and I'll have someone see you."

"Thanks." Sarah stated sitting on one of the chairs. She prayed she had nothing to worry about.

**/**

**Alrighty! What you guys think? What's gonna happen, Why is she holding something shiny? Who knows, oh right I do. Review! First five get told!**_  
_


	15. Chapter 14

Alrighty , new one, let's see how this goes!

Chapter 14-This Ain't No Love Song

Sarah's phone went off a text came in. Sarah decided not to check, she was ready.

_This isn't about you. This is for you. _Sarah looked at her stomach. Before pushing her hand to touch her. She cried out in pain.

The text she missed was simple.

_Sarah, I love you so much, sorry about everything-P_

**/End of last chapter/**

"Sarah Levi?" Sarah looked up the doctor smiling at her. "Hi come with me." Sarah nodded standing up.

Sarah sat down on the normal hospital bed.

"Alright so Sarah tell me why you're here." Sarah took a deep breath.

"Well, last night was homecoming, and I wasn't feeling good, at all so then I puked, and last night when I got home I just felt more sick and everything going on and I just don't know anymore." Sarah looked at the doctor.

"Sarah, what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know, I just, it can't be that I'm-" The doctor nodded.

"It could be Sarah, I'm sorry but I'd have to do a blood test to make sure." Sarah nodded the doctor took blood putting it in a vial.

"Alright so just a few questions." Sarah nodded.

"Are you in a relationship?"

"No, we broke up about a month in a half ago." The doctor nodded.

"How many sexual partners have you had?" Sarah gulped.

"Could you rephrase the question?"

"Sure, how many men have you had a sexual experience with."

"Three." The doctor nodded.

"How many could be the potential-"

"2." The doctor nodded.

"Alright, we should have your results in about two days. I'll call you when we know." Sarah nodded.

Once Sarah was in her car. She started to cry. She couldn't handle any of it.

"Why?"

**/where Puck at?/**

Puck knocked on the door. He waited.

"Hello, oh its you." The girl stated looking at him plainly.

"yah, hi, I was wondering, want to go for a drive?" The girl shrugged.

"Why not, last night wasn't to bad." Sabrina got her jacket. Walking next to Puck.

In the car silence came to them. Puck was the first to stop it.

"How did you like the dance?" Sabrina shrugged.

"It was good, I had fun. Although hanging out with Finn and Rachel left something to be desired. Mostly since I don't think Rachel likes me at all." Puck laughed.

"She doesn't like many people. Her only real friend is Sarah." Sabrina sighed.

"That to, you are still not over her. I get it to, but come on dude. She won't take you back." Puck looked at her.

"I know, but it doesn't change anything. I feel like if I just wait a few more days she'll want me." Sabrina looked at him with a frown.

"So I'm like what? Rebound chick one?" Puck laughed stopping the truck on a side road.

"No, well yes, but it's different. Sabrina you aren't that girl. The girl who's easy, or the girl that'll take my shit. You remind me of Sarah. If I had to be with someone right now, I'd want it to be you." Sabrina blushed.

"Thanks, I think." She looked around. "Now where are we?" Puck smiled. Opening his door he looked at her.

"You'll see, get out of the truck." She obeyed. Getting out and smiling at him.

"Now what?" Puck grabbed her hand leading her through a trail.

"This." He stopped at a meadow. "My dad, was huge on the outdoors. This is one of the spots he would take me." Sabrina smiled.

"It's gorgeous. Creepy as hell, and kinda Twilighty, but it's beautiful." Puck smiled.

"I'm glad." They sat there talking for a while. Sabrina grabbing out her ipod and starting to play a song.

"You are such an idiot Puck, how can you say that!"

"What, I'm just saying certain music isn't music."

"Yah like rap isn't music. Country is!"

"No it isn't, it's all about beer, tractors, and woman."

"Or cheating, falling in love, or just being with someone. It has more meaning than most music people listen to." Sabrina found the song and started to play it. "You can't say this isn't a good song."

_Well my heart didn't skip a beat  
when I saw you standing there lookin' like some kinda angel  
like you were walking on air  
and the earth didn't move when you first said my name  
I didn't feel a thing no not me my heart didn't skip a beat_

Sabrina started singing along a smile on her face.__

_this ain't no love song I just felt like getting my guitar on  
and singing a tune singing about you yeah  
feeling good and tapping my shoes and  
all this stuff I'm making up  
well you probably wont be hearing it on the radio  
but then you never know so baby if you want  
you can sing along but this ain't no love song_

"I don't get it." Sabrina groaned and hit me lightly.

"How do you not get it?"

"He says it's not a love song."

"Okay?"

"But it is, isn't it?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"That's the point. He doesn't want to sing a song about this girl, but he can't help it."

"Oh, I get it." Sabrina clapped sarcastically.

"Congrats." He laughed. They continued to talk till it started to get dark. Both of them happy to have spent the day together.

**/Tuesday/**

Sarah sat in Spanish class Mr. Schue talking about something that made no sense to anybody even him.

Sarah's phone went off. Brittney Spears blaring from her bag. Sarah grabbed it without looking at Mr. Schue.

"Sarah, go to the hall."

"Yes sir." Sarah left the room answering her phone.

"Hello."

"Yes, Sarah hello, this is Dr. Brown. I got your test results back." Sarah started to breath heavy.

"Oh okay, what did they Say."

"Sarah, I'm unsure how to say this, but your pregnant." Sarah gulped.

"How far along am I?"

"Not far, at the most, I'd say 8 weeks, and that's pushing it, next time you come in I can check."

"When can I come in next?"

"We'll a checkup can be in two weeks."

"No, I don't want a check-up, I want it out."

"Sarah, do you know-"

"Yes, look Dr. Brown, I'm not ready to have a baby, and even if I was, I don't want to carry this baby for 9 months inside of me. I'm sorry."

"Very well, come in on Friday and we can have the procedure. Sarah are you sure you don't' want to talk to anyone about this?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "Positive."

Sarah shut her phone. Sliding down to the floor from the wall. Tears in her eyes. Mr. Schue came out of his class. Looking at Sarah.

"Hay Sarah what's wrong?" She choked on her voice. Starting to cry more.

"I'm-I'm-" Sarah started to cry harder. "Mr. Schue-" She clutched her stomach Mr. Schue giving her a hug.

"Want to go to Emma?" Sarah shook her head.

"No, I just want to go home." Mr. Schue nodded.

"Go to the office, or Emma, tell her I sent you. Sarah, you'll get through it." Sarah nodded. Standing up.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yeah Sarah?"

"Could you get me my bag? I don't want to go back in there." He nodded.

"One second." He came back like he promised. Sarah took her bag. And walked. She walked over to Emma's office. Ms. Pillsbury sitting in her chair, organizing everything on her desk.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" She looked up.

"Oh, Sarah, hi. What can I do for you?" Sarah sighed. Sitting in the chair staring at Emma.

"I um, well Mr. Schue sent me here."

"Oh okay, why did he? Is there something he wanted you to tell me."

"Kinda, but it isn't like about him. See-I- I'm, I'm pregnant." Sarah felt the tears in her eyes. Emma moved the Kleenex closer to her.

"Yes, as a high school student that is very hard to go through. But there are support groups. And in this pamphlet-" Emma held up a pamphlet showing it to Sarah. "It says that the first thing to do is tell the father, not matter what you are going to do."

"No, Ms. Pillsbury, I don't want to tell anyone, the only reason I'm telling you, is so you'd get me out of school for the day. I don't want to be here, I just want to go home."

"Okay, yes, I'll do that, you leave, We'll talk more tomorrow."

"No, it's fine, I'll be fine, I just need, sometime, who knows, I may not even be pregnant. The doctor said I'm at a critical state. So really a miscarriage could happen."

"Sarah, if this is you trying to tell me you are going to abort the pregnancy, I have to tell you that isn't always-"

"It is the only option Emma, I'm sorry." Sarah left.

Once Sarah got home she fell onto her bed. Jesse coming in after her.

"You ditching?"

"Something like that. Jesse?" Jesse looked at his cousin. She was crying, or at least trying not to.

"Yah Cous?" He sat next to her rubbing her back.

"Why am I so screwed up?" He looked at her in shock.

"You aren't screwed up, what happened?" Sarah gulped.

"Jesse, I'm pregeant." Jesse looked at her.

"You are joking right?"

"No Jesse I'm not." Jesse stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jesse almost shouted.

"Jesse, no please, it might not be Noah's." Sarah grabbed her older cousins arm. "Don't, I'm taking care of it."

"How Sarah?"

"I'm getting rid of it." Jesse glared at her.

"No you are not Sarah, you did this and it can just be fixed, you let this happen and now you have to deal."

**/Beginning of Chapter/**

_You let this happen _That's why Jesse cancelled her appointment, she let it happen, all of it was her fault.

Sarah let the knife cut through her abdomen. If she couldn't get an abortion, she'll cut it out herself.

Sarah felt her body collapse, her whole self going numb.

It was over.

**/**

**Please Don't hate me, I know it's bad, but bare with it. Next chapter will be fun! Promise!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Yah so, I'm going to say I won nothing, and this chapter is really hard to read and to write, so be warned. Also its Long because I'm most likely going to stop this story in about three chapters including this one.**

**Also I'm having Blaine, yah he's pretty awesome! I'm excited, but don't worry it's going to be fine.**

**I was re reading my story and realized this chapter wasn't online...I was like whaaaa so here it is!**

Chapter 16-Lips of an Angel

Everyone looked at each other. They couldn't believe where they were.

Puck watched as a woman he's known his whole life started to cry. Looking at the person on the bed in front of her.

"This is bull shit." Puck stated earning a glare from everyone around him.

"Noah is that a good thing to say." Rachel stated holding her head up from the spot on Finn's shoulder.

"It is when you have to just sit here. I'm going home. I'm not going to wait here for someone who doesn't even like me.

Mr. Schue stood up. "Puck, we know this must be hard for you-"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Still, Puck, if you want to leave you can, but right now Glee club is staying here. We all care-"

"I would leave, but all my family is here."

"Noah!" He heard turning around to see Natasha.

"Yes?"

"Mom said I have to stay with you, but I don't want to be here anymore. Can we leave."

"Yes, yes we can leave." Noah picked up his sister who protested greatly. He left without saying anything to his friends.

Mercedes stood up from her spot. "Does anyone know where Kurt is?" Everyone shrugged.

"I think he's at the all boy school still, said is just going home, not wanting to be at a hospital till she wakes up." Said Quinn standing and looking at the door. Which seemed to open at will. Mrs. Levi looking at them all.

"Hi, um Sarah's in critical condition, but the doctor said she didn't cut anything that badly, just ruined some of her tissue down there. She should wake up soon. You can all go home."

Rachel intervened. "Look Mrs. Levi, Sarah is my best friend; I don't want to leave her here all alone."

"She won't be alone, I'm here, and her dad should be here shortly, he would answer is freaking phone all night. I want you all to go. NOW!" They all slowly got up. Mercedes Rachel and Quinn staying after everyone left.

"Mrs. Levi, we were just wondering if you could tell us what happened. We don't know anything, and it's killing us." Quinn asked.

"Um yah, she cut open her lower abdomen."

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"She was about 6 weeks pregnant, the doctor said she went to the free clinic, but we don't know anything tell she wakes up." All the girls nodded.

"I'm so gonna kill that boy." Mercedes stated after leaving the waiting room.

"You're going to kill him? He did the same thing to me!" Quinn stated her anger apparent.

**/Few hours later/**

Rachel sat in the chair, looking around the room before going back to her book. She looked at her friend.

"Sarah, wake up, please, I miss you." Sarah groaned.

"My stomach hurts." Sarah said opening her eyes and looking at Rachel.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you rant about Finn and how he isn't being sensitive." Sarah smiled.

"So you didn't wake up then because?"

"I knew you would squeal."

"Fine." Rachel looked around awkwardly.

"Let me guess my mom told you what the doctor said about how I slit my uterus because I was pregnant?"

"Yah, Sarah why did you-"

"I didn't want it; I couldn't have the spawn of that thing in me."

"I get Noah broke your heart-"Sarah did a little laugh.

"If I thought it was his I wouldn't have done it." Rachel looked at her shocked.

"Sarah-"The door opened.

"Girl you are awake, thank god we dragged Kurt with us." Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina all came in.

"Hi guys, glad to see you all." Rachel looked at Sarah.

"Sarah can you tell me what you just meant?" Sarah groaned.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

"Sarah! You are in the hospital because you put a steak knife through your abdomen. I want to know why you would do that, and how the hell you could be 6 weeks pregnant with someone's baby that isn't Puck!" Rachel shouted making everyone in the room start to whisper.

Sarah shriveled into the bed. "Guys shut up!" Everyone quieted in the room. "I was raped okay? I couldn't keep the baby in me if I didn't know it was Noah's I just couldn't." Sarah started to cry all of her friends sitting on the bed.

"Sarah it's okay." Quinn said taking her friend in her arms. "We're here for you." Sarah gasped a sob.

A few minutes later they all released. Sarah's mom coming in.

"Mom-"

"Sarah Mackenzie Levi, you are so grounded." Her mom stated. "But thank god you're alive." Her mom hugged her tightly. Sarah freezing up.

"Mom, can't breathe."

"Now one question. Why on earth did you do that?" Sarah breathed.

"I was, I was raped, mom, I couldn't have that baby in me, and think it may be-"Sarah started to cry her body shaking. She didn't think this would happen the way it did.

**/Hours later/**

Finn stood there while Rachel glared at him.

"What do you mean you told Puck?"

"I told him why Sarah was in the hospital, so what?"

"He's going to be furious! He didn't know she was pregnant! And another thing how dare you tell anyone, I only told you because I figured people in Glee should know a part of it, so we can manage rumors at school. I'm thinking we tell people she on a indefinite cruise with her dad."

Sarah sat in her hospital room alone, for the first time in a while. She wasn't sure if this made her happy, or freaked her out.

When her door opened she was surprised to see Puck. "Noah what are you doing here?"

"How could you do this to me?" Sarah gulped he knew, or at least he knew something. "Sarah answer me! You slit open yourself just to get a baby out? Sarah you could of told me. That child was mine to."

"HWO do you know?" Sarah whispered Noah's face falling.

"Sarah are you saying-"

"I'm saying that if I was sure it was yours, I wouldn't have done it, sadly I didn't know, now leave." Puck stormed out. He didn't really need to be there anyway.

**/Sectionals/**

Rachel finished the ballad grabbing the mike and looking out into the audience. "We will now be singing a song dedicated to our friend, who sadly couldn't be here today. We love you Sarah." They started Kristy are you doing Okay, all of them finishing with sad smiles.

**/One week later/**

"Sarah, you have to let us help you-"

"Look, I'm not suicidal, I'm not sad, I'm not going crazy. I was raped, got pregnant and was told not to have an abortion, my cousin cancelling my appointment, I'm sorry I can't do anything about that." Sarah stated glaring at her therapist. She's had to see him twice already, and he has to let her go back to school. Or at least home.

"Sarah, you should tell me who did this to you. That's when closure occurs." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I'm not looking for closure, but I wasn't a virgin, thank god, then it would have been worse, will I have flash backs of that night forever? Yes, will not talking about it less in that? No, do I want to tell you anything? No, and I'm not going to, so deal!" Sarah snapped back the doctor rolling his eyes.

"One week at home then you can go back to school." Sarah leaped with joy.

**/That night/**

Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Sarah and Mercedes all sat in Kurt's room their faces blank.

"Kurt you can't be serious-"Mercedes stated Kurt sliding his way down.

"Guys, it just, Blaine-"

"Kurt you're with Sam." Quinn reminded.

"I know but you don't get it Blaine-"

"Gets you." Sarah finished Kurt looking at her

"Exactly, Sam is just a Neanderthal the likes boys. Blaine and I have the same interests, and he likes to talk about anything, no matter what." The girls rolled their eyes. "Besides Blaine and I haven't done anything. So it's not like cheating. I'm going to tell Sam."

"Kurt you have to tell Sam, and soon, if you really like Blaine you will. Because after sectionals, we barely beat them. And I'm pretty sure Sam saw you guys hugging." Kurt sighed.

"I know, it makes me feel awful, but I like them both, just Blaine is more me, and that's what I want."

"Who would have thought the gay guy would be the one with too many options." Tina stated earning a laugh from everyone.

"Also we'd like to celebrate the return of our Sarah. Who as the whole school knows-" Sarah gulped. "She was on an indefinite trip with her father, facebook official and everything." Sarah smiled.

"You guys are amazing."

"We know." Kurt said hugging her tightly. "Now we just have to wait a week to see you back at school."

"Actually my doctor said I could go back Monday, if I wanted to." Sarah stated the girls looking at her.

"Of course you do!" All the girls stated at once.

"I know my mom already told Figgins." They all smiled.

"Sarah, your ride is here." Sarah groaned.

"Thanks Mr. Hummel." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"O h right can't sleepover, totally grounded."

"Yah, it sucks by guys, see you Monday."

"You better." Sarah laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sarah stated looking at the person at the door.

"I'm not thrilled either, but our moms are hanging out and you are staying at my house."

"No I'm not." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are now get in the truck." Sarah yelled her last goodbyes running into the truck. It was too cold to stay outside for too long.

They rode in silence. "Who else?" Noah asked making Sarah turn and look at him.

"I'm not telling you, it doesn't matter."

"It's just Sarah you yelled at me-"

"It was after we broke up okay? Just deal with it god!" She screeched. Puck dropping it.

They stopped at Puck's house. Sarah getting out and stomping to his house.

Puck went up the stairs to his room. Choosing not to notice anyone else in the house.

An hour later Puck went downstairs to see Sarah sitting on the couch. "What you doing?"

"Homework, gone for a while and homework piles up you know?" He shrugs sitting down next to her.

"Pre-calc that looks fun."

"Tons." They sat in silence before Sarah threw her pen on her book. "Okay I give what is it Noah?"

"You called me Noah." She smiled.

"Don't get use to it, who knows how long it will be there. Now what is it?"

"I forgive you. See we both have screwed up, it's a clean slate we can start over."

"No, Noah it's just-"

"Don't say that Sarah I love you. I spent a day with Sabrina then realized I only wanted to be with you. That's why I texted you." Puck kissed her. Not caring about how she felt. Sarah felt herself give in. The kiss was perfect. Making her whole self fall into it. She missed kissing him.

"Noah, stop, I can't. I'm sorry." She got up from the couch getting ready to leave.

"You can't go home."

"I don't care Puck, I can't stay here, with you." She ran to her own house. Tears falling from her eyes.

/Monday, Bio/

Sarah sat next to Riley looking at him with a smile on her face. "Hay."

"Hay you're here." She nodded.

"SO where you really on a cruise?" She shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not, I'll tell you later."She stated earning laugh from Riley.

Puck felt his blood boil. Is Riley the other guy? He hoped so, then he knew who to kill.

**/Tuesday, Glee/**

"Alright guys, so welcome back Sarah." Everyone clapped Sarah blushing. "Now, we need two songs for Regionals, ideas?"

"I have one Mr. Schue." Puck stated standing up. He grabbed his guitar choosing yet again to sing a song acoustically.

_Honey why you calling me so late?__  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

He looked at Sarah, he knew she felt it. She just wouldn't admit it.__

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Everyone was finally starting to understand that he was singing to Sarah. Everyone ready to ask them what happen.__

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

Sarah left the choir room almost in tears. Noah following after her.

"Sarah will you stop?" Sarah whipped around.

"Puck leave it alone, don't' you get that we can't be together?"

"But Sarah I forgive you."

"So, I'm the one who has to forgive you and I can't! I'm sorry!" Puck gulped.

"Sarah you can't ignore what we have."

"You're right, that's why I'm leaving. I can't be around you anymore. I talked with my mom this morning and she agrees."

"Wait you guys are moving?"

"No, I'm moving in with my aunt and uncle, and transferring to Carmel." Puck swallowed.

"When are you leaving?"

"After Regionals. And I don't want to tell anyone till Regionals, no one should be worried about me leaving. We have to go out with a bang."

"Are you going to-"

"No, I would betray you guys and join Vocal Adrenaline, I wouldn't be able to do that to my friends." Puck nodded.

The next two months were going to suck.

**/**

**Author's Note: I know it's sad ****L the next chapter will be Regionals, then an overview of the next year. Then I'm thinking about doing a sequel. Yes, No? The sequel will be going into the future four years. After college for everyone.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Alrighty end of actual story :( Prologue is the absolute end of the journey for Sarah and Puck, and really the whole gang. You all will like it, I promise :)**

Chapter 16-For Good

Sarah stood looking out at the audience. They had ten minutes till they started. The glee club was terrified.

"You guys, calm down we can totally beat them. The Warblers have nothing!" Rachel said assureness in her voice.

"Rachel they get in on a default, and we only beat them last time cause it freaked the judge out that they were only guys." Santana stated earning a glare from the shorter girl.

"Will you get over everything. God, who cares, I sleep with everyone. And besides sleeping with him didn't mean anything to either of us. And you guys weren't together. DEAL with it!" Santana stated walking away and standing next to Brittany.

"Look you guys, we have an amazing song to start with, we can do this." Crystal stated looking at everyone. "I know you don't like me, I know that, but you guys have to admit we can do this." They all nodded. "Good I'd also like to state I'm moving after this year. My dad wants us to move back to Nashville."

"She's right. Everyone we can do this!" Sarah stated looking at everyone.

"Why do you even care? It's not like you get to see it next year." Puck stated from his spot in the back. He was tuning his guitar carefully.

"Sarah what does he mean." Kurt asked.

Sarah gulped. "I'm moving in with my aunt and uncle once the school year is over." Everyone started to talk. All of them trying to tell her not to. "Look guys, I love you all, but I need this. I have to move, I can't stay where I am right now. Moving in with Jesse's parents will-"

"Wait you'll be going to Carmel?" Rachel stated.

"Yah, but I promise I won't join VA, I could never do that to you guys." They all nodded. "Good now, let's kick some ass and make the Warblers and VA wish they never met, New Directions!" Everyone cheered. Not ready to end anything.

Rachel walked onto the stage as the song began. She was getting ready to start out the ballad.

Rachel- _I'm limited__  
__Just look at me - I'm limited__  
__And just look at you__  
__You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda_

Sarah came out a smile on her face standing next to Rachel both of them looking at one another_  
__So now it's up to you__  
__For both of us - now it's up to you.._

Their hands connected While Sarah started to sing

Sarah_- I've heard it said__  
__That people come into our lives for a reason__  
__Bringing something we must learn__  
__And we are led__  
__To those who help us most to grow__  
__If we let them__  
__And we help them in return__  
__Well, I don't know if I believe that's true__  
__But I know I'm who I am today__  
__Because I knew you__  
_

Quinn came out from the side door stopping in front of people to sing.

Quinn-_Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
__As it passes a sun__  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
__Halfway through the wood__  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
__But because I knew you__  
__I have been changed for good__  
_

Kurt came out the same way. Going towards one of his best friends . A smile on his face when he saw Blaine.

Kurt- _It well may be__  
__That we will never meet again__  
__In this lifetime__  
__So let me say before we part__  
__So much of me__  
__Is made of what I learned from you__  
__You'll be with me__  
__Like a handprint on my heart__  
__And now whatever way our stories end__  
__I know you have re-written mine__  
__By being my friend...__  
_

Mercedes came out from the top. Slowly making her way down. Her voice blowing the music out.

Mercedes- _Like a ship blown from its mooring__  
__By a wind off the sea__  
__Like a seed dropped by a sky bird__  
__In a distant wood__  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
__But because I knew you__  
_

Brittany came out of the other side of the theater.

Brittany_- Because I knew you_

All the girls came out going onto the stage slowly.

All- _I have been changed for good_

Santana_- And just to clear the air__  
__I ask forgiveness__  
__For the thing I've done you blame me for__  
_

Sarah went up to Santana hands twining together

Sarah_- But then, I guess we know__  
__There's blame to share__  
_  
All-_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Everyone started to sing their chorus together

Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Sarah-_Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
__As it passes a sun__  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
__Halfway through the wood_

While

Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Crystal-_Like a ship blown from its mooring__  
__By a wind off the sea__  
__Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

Everyone came in together standing in a line. Their deep purple dresses contrasting with Kurt in the middle. In his light purple dress shirt, and his dark jeans. The curtain went up behind them. Showing all the men in the background. All of them in different poses.

All the Girls- _Who can say if I've been__  
__Changed for the better?__  
__I do believe I have been__  
__Changed for the better__  
_  
Tina- _And because I knew you..._

Crystal- _Because I knew you...__  
_  
All-_Because I knew you...__  
__I have been changed for good._

The boy all watched as their dance partners came towards them. When the girl touched the guy he came to life. All of them ready to perform.

Finn- _Don't want to be an American idiot.__  
__Don't want a nation under the new media_

Everyone started their movements

Sam_- And can you hear the sound of hysteria?__  
__The subliminal mind _(Scream By everyone to block out Sam_)fuck America.__  
_  
Puck- _Welcome to a new kind of tension.__  
__All across the alien nation.__  
__Where everything isn't meant to be okay.__  
_

Robbie-_Television dreams of tomorrow.__  
__We're not the ones who're meant to follow.__  
__For that's enough to argue.__  
_  
Kurt-_Well maybe I'm the faggot America._

Kurt shook his head almost like he didn't care. Everyone stopping to look on.

Artie- _I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.__  
__Now everybody do the propaganda.__  
__And sing along to the age of paranoia.__  
_  
All-_Welcome to a new kind of tension.__  
__All across the alien nation.__  
__Where everything isn't meant to be okay.__  
__Television dreams of tomorrow.__  
__We're not the ones who're meant to follow.__  
__For that's enough to argue.__  
_  
Puck_-Don't want to be an American idiot.__  
__One nation controlled by the media.__  
__Information age of hysteria.__  
__It's calling out to idiot America.__  
_  
Matt and Mike- _Welcome to a new kind of tension.__  
__All across the alien nation._

Finn-_Where everything isn't meant to be okay.__  
__Television dreams of tomorrow.__  
__We're not the ones who're meant to follow.__  
__For that's enough to argue._

They all stopped. Getting ready to start the mash-up, they had been working on since the beginning of the year.

At the end everyone smiled. "We rocked that!" Quinn shouted Matt picking her up and kissing her.

"Well done McKinley. Sorry to say we will be beating you." The VA coach stated earning glares from all of them.

"I'm sorry but you already went, and we were so much better then you."

"True, but you guys still didn't sing right, and besides your opening was-"

"Amazing, and had heart, we are friends, and you just wish your team was as nice to each other as we are." Sarah stated grabbing Rachel's hand and walking back to their green room.

Everyone stood close. Holding the hands of everyone next to them. Mr. Schue waiting patiently in the back.

"Second place, team that gets to go to Nationals to watch and enjoy the hard work of everyone else goes to- Vocal Adrenaline!" The glee team tried to hide smiles. They were just happy VA got second.

"And the winners, who are able to go onto nationals, division 1, in New York City, are New Directions!" The glee team screamed Sarah and Rachel going up to grab the trophy both of them happier than they thought.

Kurt hugged Sam happily. Looking over at Blaine while doing so. His smile faltered. He couldn't believe he kissed Blaine behind Sam's back.

"Sam we have to talk." Sam's face fell.

"Of course, later." Sam left Kurt.

Mercedes went up to Vocal Adrenaline's 'leading' singer. "Guess we beat you." The short girl swung her head.

"YAH we did!" Mike yelled grabbing Tina from next to Mercedes. Kissing her cheek.

"Rachel!" Finn shouted as the team went back to the bus. Rachel turning around to glare at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry okay, look I know I'm an idiot, and all that. But when you said you slept with Jesse, I had to tell you I didn't. I wanted you to feel guilty. Okay? Last year I was so messed up, and everything that happen-"

"Finn stop." Rachel took a deep breath. "I love you so much, I want you to remember that, but I can't be with you till I get over that. From this moment on, we can't be dating. I'm sorry." Rachel went on her tiptoes kissing Finn's cheek while walking onto the bus. Wiping the tears away.

Sarah sat next to the window. Waiting for Rachel to sit down next to her. She looked up to see Rachel crying.

"Sweetie-"

"It's over." Rachel stated falling into the seat. Sarah holding her while the bus started to move.

"Maybe we are just to different. You can't be with someone who's that different from you, it just doesn't work." Kurt looked over at Sam, who like the other 'men' was tossing around a football. Maybe him and Sam didn't work because he just wasn't 'gay' enough for Kurt.

"You guys look what Matt gave me!" Quinn stated her eyes light up. She stuck her hand out to show small rubies in a gold band on her finger. "He says that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. And he's willing to wait till I'm ready no matter how long that is from now." Quinn looked at everyone around her the only onew who looked happy were Tina and Mercedes. "Guys what-"

"Finn and I broke up." Quinn looked at Kurt who bowed his head in shame.

"Blaine and I kissed." He whispered the girls gasping in shock.

"What the hell?" They all turned to see Sam staring at them. He didn't whisper soft enough. "Kurt?"

"Sam I'm-" Sam felt his heart break. "Sam I'm so sorry I-"

"Save it. How could you?" Sam went up to the 'front' of the bus by Mr. Schue. Deciding talking to any of them wouldn't help.

**/Two Months/**

Sarah sat on her bed looking through random objects in a box. Her door opened she looked up a sigh coming to her lips.

"Noah, what are you doing here?"

"You're leaving because of me aren't you?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yah, look Noah, I can't be around you right now, it might make me-"

"Want to get back together?" Sarah nodded her head.

"Yah."

"Why is that so bad?"

"I can't trust you okay? You broke my heart, and with that I just can't be with someone who might do that to me again." Puck swallowed.

"It was a onetime thing. I promise. Take me back and we'll-"

"Have you ended it with Sabrina?"

"Not exactly-"

"Then there is nothing else to say. Be with Sabrina. We have two weeks left till school's over. Just leave me alone okay?"

"Sarah I can't-"

"Noah, please, we can't be together the sooner you accept that the easier this all is."

Puck left all he could think about for the last two months was Sarah.

Sarah's hone went off. Grabbing it she answered it lightly. "What do you want Kurt?"

"Just wanted to ask how everything was."

"Awful, mostly cause you left us for _Blaine_."

"I'm not at Dalton for _Blaine."_

"You two dating?"

"SARAH!" Sarah laughed.

"I'm sorry now what do you really want?"

"Does Puck know that you were…"

"No."

"Why don't you tell him."

"Because I don't want to, why are you asking me this anyway?"

"Because he called and asked me who you slept with. Just wanted to make sure he didn't know."

"Okay then."

"Sarah?"

"What Kurt?"

"Next year I'm going to McKinley again."

"Kurt, I'm still changing schools."

"But we just got you, how is that fair?" Sarah laughed.

"We'll still talk, and I promise once we gradutate from high school we are going to move to New York and live together."

"Promise?"

"Yep, Rachel will be coming to."

"Really?"

"Oh you know you love her." Kurt laughed.

"After almost two years, I can honestly say she is growing on me."

"She isn't that bad."

"If it wasn't for you, she would be horrid. Also I have to admit her taking back Finn the way she did was amazing. I swear that kid may be my brother but he has never had someone control him like she does now"

"That's why you love her."

"Yep, she changed Finn Hudson." They hung up a little after that. Both of them deciding they'd just see each other that Saturday.

Sarah grabbed a bracelet out of the box. The bracelet was beautiful. With silver, white marble and a heart dangling from it. The heart said peace on it. She loved the bracelet. It was the first gift a boy ever gave her. She sighed putting it back in the box. She looked at all the pictures. Some from when she was younger, some from 6 months ago. Before everything went crazy. She still couldn't believe that she was only in a relationship for 8 weeks before it ended in heart break. She put her stuffed bird in the box.

She knew deep in heart it was done. With one last look out her window. She stared into the room that held good memories. Seeing the owner of the room look out the window at her. She got up and closed the blinds.

She was done, For Good.

**/ **

**Alrighty, well wow, this was a re-do of season 2, and because of this change all the other ones are also different, I would re write all of those, but I'm not good with keeping up. I wrote this nearly 4 years ago, and I love this story, and these characters. Love you all a lot, and the 'happily ever after' for Noah and Sarah will be good, promise!**


	18. Epilogue

**Four years later, a failure of sequel done and gone, here is the true ending for my story, and the relationships I loved to create. For anyone who read the sequel, this is completely different then that, because well, I didn't like that. Too One Tree Hilly for my taste! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 17- Happily Ever After

**-May 2012-**

Sarah looked out the window of her childhood home. She stared into the window of the boy she couldn't help but have fallen in love with. It had been almost a year since they had last spoken and yet looking at him getting ready for his graduation reminded her of everything she had loved about him. Sarah smiled when Puck looked through the window. Noticing her stare. She waved at him, earning a soft wave back, she could still see the hurt in his eyes.

Noah would lie if he said he didn't miss Sarah. After everything he had been through his senior year he couldn't help but miss the way she treated him. She never made him feel stupid or inadequate. She had pushed him to do better in school, making the time they were together the best part of his transcript.

/

Sarah watched her friends at McKinley walk across the stage. She cheered for each of them only wishing she could of graduated with them. At Carmel she hadn't made friends, she really just stayed on the outskirts. Spending most of her time with Kurt, Quinn, Rachel or Mercedes, because although she was only their for a short period she knew she wouldn't be able to lose them.

/

Rachel's dads had thrown one of the biggest graduation parties Lima had ever seen. After winning Nationals everyone in Lima wanted to go to the 'star's' graduation party. Something Rachel didn't mind. Her arm intertwined with Finn's as they walked through the party. Stopping to tell people their plans constantly. Rachel was going to NYADA with Kurt, while Finn was staying in Ohio going to Ohio State undecided, having too many talents to decide just yet, all while in the reserves, because the army was willing to pay for all his tuition, and he just has a few training days he needs to go to.

It wasn't until the party died out that the couple had finally separated. Finn tossing around the football with Sam, Puck, and Mike, while Rachel sat by the pool laughing with Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, and Sarah. The only true outsider in the area.

Everyone couldn't help but watch Sarah as she looked over at Puck. Quinn nudging her with a soft click of her tongue. "Talk to him." She stated causing Sarah to shake her head and look at her 4 best friends.

"Why? So we can make up for a summer before our lives change? I'm going to Notredame in the fall, and he's, well he's-"

"Puck has no plans for his future. He has no idea what he wants to do." Quinn stated shrugging and looking at one of her closest friends.

"You could help me. I know he thinks you were the best thing to happen him." Rachel added.

"Yea, his mom says the same thing." Sarah stated clicking her tongue. She looked over at Kurt.

"So going to New York? Are you moving in with Blaine?" She asked knowing the boy, a year older then they had gone to NYU the year before, and had been in constant contact with Kurt, counting down the moments before they could be together in the city.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't be jealous just because I have a lover in the city." He stated earning a laugh from all of them.

/

Finn threw the ball having it hit Puck directly in the temple causing the slightly shorter teen to get angry. "What the hell man?" He stated looking at his friend.

"Maybe if you were looking at the ball instead of Sarah you would have caught." Finn retorted causing a laugh to leave his other friends.

"I am not staring at her."

"You were." Said Finn shrugging. "You could talk to her it has been a year." Finn stated causing Puck to shake his head.

"She told me nothing would change. She doesn't want me, and she never will again. I have to live with that." Puck stated staring at the girl he felt he would forever long for.

**-August 2012-**

As the summer went on the two neighbors continued to stare at each other. Until one night their friends decided to take it into their own hands. Inviting both of them to a karaoke bar for one last hooray before everyone parted.

Sarah and Puck ended up sitting next to each other, and also singing together. Their friends forcing them up on stage after each had made a fool of themselves singing songs they had never heard of.

As their song started. Sarah looked at Rachel. "I know this song, you guys!" She stated looking over at Puck.

"I know the song to." he stated shrugging. "I'm in if you are." He stated egging Sarah on, knowing she would do it anyway. Knowing her.

Sarah:_ I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

Puck looked over at Sarah their eyes locking before Sarah turned away.

Puck: _Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_  
_The people we used to be..._  
_It's even harder to picture,_  
_That you're not here next to  
You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_

Sarah: _I've wasted my nights,_

Puck: You turned out the lights

Sarah:_ Now I'm paralyzed._  
_Still stuck in that time_

Puck:_ When we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

They stared at each other both feeling the weight of the first verse.

Sarah:_ I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

Puck:_ If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

Puck looked at Sarah. All of a sudden their moment in her bedroom didn't feel like over a year but like yesterday. All his feelings crashing around him. He missed her. He couldn't deny it.

Puck: _Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_  
_'Cause you forgot yesterday._  
_I gave you my love to borrow,_  
_But you just gave it away._

Sarah looked at Noah feeling the weight of him taking most of the song her head shaking.

Sarah: _You can't expect me to be fine,_  
_I don't expect you to care_  
_I know I've said it before_  
_But all of our bridges burned down._

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed._  
_Still stuck in that time_  
_When we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise._

Both: _I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._  
_Now I'm at a payphone_

Puck dared to move closer to the Sarah their haromnies connecting them again.

Puck: _I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

Sarah_:If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._  
_Now I'm at a payphone..._

As the song ended they both stared at each other. Sarah gulped her feelings engulfing her as she looked away. Noah grabbed her arm. "Sarah, please, talk to me." He stated simply. watching her head nod as she got off the stage.

All their friends couldn't help the smiles on their faces as the two sang. Everyone in the bar felt their connection, and all their friends just wanted them to be happy.

/that night at Sarah's house/

Noah had willingly driven Sarah home, their houses next to each other being his excuse. Their silence filling his car as he drove. He stopped in his driveway. Turning to look at the girl.

Sarah didn't know what to say. She thought time would have fixed it. That they both would have moved on. But there they were over a year later both single, and both still feeling the connection. Sarah looked over at Puck her leg sliding below her body as she turned to look at him.

They said each other's names at the same time causing the other to laugh softly. Sarah took a deep breathe putting up her hands.

"Noah, I, I actually don't know what to say. You should go first."

"I miss you. I miss us. You know how crazy it is to me that we were together for less than 4 months, but what we had, it was the most real, and honest thing I've ever experienced. Sarah, you are the person I want to be with. Whether it was when we were 5 or 15 or now. I want you. And I'll always want you. I don't care what happened junior year, I just want to be with you. I want us, Sarah, I just I want an us."

"I was raped." Sarah stated her body feeling hot. It was what was stopping her. After a year in therapy she was able to see the effects. "It's, it's why I can't be with you, Noah, I can't, I'm not the same person I was when you were with me." Sarah let out a deep breathe. She felt her tears coming to her eyes.

Puck stared at her. His mind processing it. He wrapped his arms around her as her tears dropped he stroked her back unsure what to say. "Sarah, why didn't you-why didn't you-" He mumbled into her hair.

Sarah composed herself looking at him. "Noah, I need you, I need you to not ask about it. I've. I've mostly put it in the past, but the baby, Noah I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I couldn't know. Noah." She stated the idea of losing their child bringing a new set of tears to her eyes.

"Sarah. I understand. I get it now. It wasn't the me, it was, it was that." He stated rubbing her back. It all clicking. Her determination, the need not to talk about it. He understood it.

Sarah looked at him pulling apart slightly. "Noah." She stated going up and kissing him deeply. He was the first person she had kissed since it had happened. She smiled pulling away as he looked at her. "Noah." She stated wiping her tears and pulling away quickly.

"Sarah I-" He didn't know what to say. He was speechless truly unsure what he or she wanted.

"Noah, let's go slow. I think I want you. It's been over a year, and I still, I still want this. It still feels right, all of it does, but I, Noah, I. I'm leaving. Notredame. It's almost three hours away, and honestly, I don't think I'll ever come back. My mom is planning on moving to Chicago for work, my dad left 6 months ago for New York. Noah, I haven't told anyone this, but this is probably my last week in Lima. I have no ties here."

"You have me, and Rachel, and Quinn, and Kurt, Mercedes, Finn." Noah stopped. "But most of them won't be coming back."

Sarah shook her head. "Rachel probably will for Finn, but Finn will probably spend time in New York, and then he's going of to base, Rachel will follow. Rachel will always follow. They will fight about it, but they, they won't come back to Lima, not anytime soon at least. And everyone else, maybe once a year for Christmas, but most of us are, well we aren't coming back, we just, we can't. We have futures out of here, and it just won't work."

"But I'll be here." Noah said. His future still bleak. He always said he refused to be a Lima loser, but he's ending up one. Working at Burt's garage as a mechanic, being the only thing he has going for him.

"Yes you will." Sarah stated sweetly, her hand going to his face. "Noah, I think we can do this." She stated kissing him one last time before leaving the car.

**-June 2014-**

Sarah stared at the stick. She hadn't been in Lima long. Maybe a month since her second year of university had ended. She hadn't even been staying in Noah's apartment that long. They barely had sex. And here she was, peeing on a stick for the second time in her life, terrified in the same caliber but not in the same way. Sarah knew that her and Noah could handle this, she knew that if it happened they would still make it work.

Noah walked into the apartment a smile on his face. The last few weeks had been great with Sarah there, and the garage was doing well, even with Burt in DC instead of there. Noah had been basically running it with Jake and Ryder helping out when they weren't in school. Both of them ready to work through out the summer for less then Noah should of been paying but he didn't complain. Good workers were good workers. Noah may of been only 20 but, His life was working out for him.

Sarah and Noah stayed together through out her first year at University. That first summer was weird, Sarah not quite ready to live with Noah, but now after being fully together for nearly 2 years, and having known each other for their whole lives, spending the summer living together was just the start.

Sarah turned her head looking out the jarred bathroom door at Noah. She smiled leaving the room wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey." She stated kissing him his hands going to her waist.

Noah looked at her. "Hey." He stated pulling her closer. Sarah groaned feeling his body close to hers.

"Noah, I have, I have to tell you something." She stated earning a grunt from the man. "Noah, I'm, well, I peed on a stick, and I'm-I'm pregnant." She stated blushing lightly.

Noah's face dropped. They had talked about it. Just the other night. They talked about the future. Marriage kids, where they would end up. It was strange. Sarah, Sarah had started the conversation, she stated she didn't think she was ready for a baby. Noah stared at her.

"Sarah, are you, are you serious?" He stated after she nodded a smile broke out on his face. He whirled her around the room causing a laugh from petite girl.

"Noah, you, you're not scared?"

"Petrified, but this, us, is right. Besides we can handle it. We have a 5 year plan. Baby will just be the start instead of the end." He stated shrugging.

"But Noah, Noah I have to finish school. If I'm, if I'm going to be a teacher, I have to graduate."

"Notredame is only three hours away. We can set up an apartment for you and baby in Notredame. I can talk to Burt, see if there is anything we can do, so I can run the Garage from afar. That way you can graduate. Maybe even early?" He stated.

Sarah kissed him deeply looking at him lovingly. "When did you grow up?" She asked tilting her head. "You used to never be this-"

"Responsible?" He stated laughing his hand going over his bald head. "Its you babe, without you, I wouldn't not be like this. I promise you that." He stated shuddering at the idea of what he could be.

**-February 2015-**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Noah! Why the fuck am I not on painkillers! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Sarah groaned holding onto Noah's hand with both of hers. The baby was early. It was cold outside, and her doctor was in Lima while she was stuck in Notredame. A man who is not her doctor pulling her child out of her vagina. Causing natural panic in Sarah.

Noah breathed deeply staring into the eyes of the woman he loved. "Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be okay." He stated believing himself. Thankful he was able to spend the last 4 weeks in Notredame with Sarah. Finn spending more time in Lima to take care of the Garage in his absence.

Sarah had doubled up all her 3rd year being able to graduate the next year after she does all her student teaching. Something she is able to do in the Lima area so that her family could all be together, and Noah wouldn't have to be away from his job.

Sarah let out one more scream till a new scream filled the room. A newborn scream earning a smile from Sarah and Noah.

Noah leaned down to kiss the mother of his child. This moment the happiest he will ever be.

**-October 2018-**

"Mommy!" Zander yelled running up to Sarah in his suit. "Mommy looks preettttyyyy." He stated grinning earning a laugh from all the other girls in the room as he hugged the woman in white.

"Thank you Zander." She stated looking up and seeing Finn standing in the door way. "Go with Uncle Finn now, remember you are your dad's best man, so you gotta walk with him okay?" She stated kissing his forehead as Finn took him away.

Rachel smiled at Finn. Looking around the room. "God this is so romantic! I'm so excited for you Sarah! This is, so, ugh, this whole thing is so you." She stated earning a nod from everyone else in the room.

"Thanks guys, we really wouldn't be here without you." She stated looking at Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes. Each one of her bridesmaids were Noah's exes, and each one convinced her to go for him at one point or another, and each one was always there, no matter what.

Kurt knocked on the door. "It's time." He stated pulling Sarah's dad into the room. "Let's go ladies. Give them a moment."

"Sarah-" Her dad breathed. "You look, wow, when did you grow up?" He stated kissing her forehead.

"Dad, don't make me cry." She stated wiping away her tears. Her dress was simple; strapless with an a line and soft lace detail. They couldn't afford anything fancy, the wedding was in the synagogue, and it was exactly what Sarah and Noah wanted.

"You look stunning." He dad smiled. "I have something else. A surprise more so for Noah. I got his father to come." Sarah felt her world shattered. The night nearly 8 years ago flooding back to her mind.

Sarah grabbed her dad's arm. Pushing herself through. Convincing herself it wasn't a big deal.

"Dad. Noah-" Nobody knew. It was her fault. She hadn't told anyone who it was, who made it happen. "Where is he sitting?"

"In the back. He wanted to see his son get married, and Sarah he was a big part of your childhood." Sarah shook her head.

"Noah doesn't want to see him, and Jake, dad has their father even met Jake?" Her dad looked at her.

"Sarah I didn't, I didn't invite him to upset you. I thought it would be a bonding moment for Noah. Look sweetie-" Kurt interrupted.

"Sarah it's time you guys got to hustle." They both nodded Sarah taking her father's arm. A knot in her throat.

They paused at the closed door of the Chapel. It was about open. All of it was about to happen. Sarah smiled thinking of Noah on the other side. She played at the star of David around her neck. Wondering if Noah or Jake had spotted their father. They were both standing in the front. Noah choosing to have three best men. Zander, Jake, and Finn.

Sarah took a deep breathe as the door opened. The music starting to play. Sarah and her father started to walk down the isle. Sarah couldn't help herself. She searched for him. Her eyes spotting him right away.

The man who took everything from her stood there watching her as she made the most important walk of her life. Sarah froze. Her dad stumbling. The music, being played by Blaine continuing. as Sarah looked at Noah.

Sarah couldn't move. She looked into the eyes of the man she loved and she couldn't will herself to move towards him. Knowing the man who ruined her, and them years earlier was there, and no one but and that man knew. Sarah shook her head, her arm leaving her father's as she stumbled out the door. Gasps coming from everyone. Kurt standing in the middle of the hall.

"Excuse the bride. She is over emotional, and just needs a moment to gather herself. Please enjoy the music styling of Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry. I'm sure the bride will be ready in a moment." Rachel moved over to Blaine as he started to play a well known showtune both of them singing trying to distract from the distruption. Kurt left the hall chasing after Sarah.

Noah stood there. Looking at where his future father-in-law stood. Why would she do that? Sarah rarely got skittish. Noah knew something was wrong. He looked at Finn and Jake before kneeling down to Zander. "Alexander Erik Puckerman. I need you to keep daddy's place okay. Don't let Uncle Finn or Uncle Jake take it. I'll be right back with mommy, got it?" He stated earning a diligent nod from his only son.

Sarah collapsed on the back steps of her synagogue. The place she had worshiped her entire life. She sat there feeling the cold chill of the air hitting her as she tried to calm down. Sarah let out a loud sob as she tried to pull herself together.

Sarah shook her head a jacket collapsed over her cold shoulders. She wiped her eyes with her hands. "Kurt I'm not cold. I just, over emotional. I don't do well with tears." She stated pulling the jacket closer. Realizing the scent wasn't Kurt. She looked up.

"Noah I-" She couldn't finish her body turning into his as he sat on the steps next to her. His arms wrapping around her.

"Ssshhh, ssshhh, hey now, hey now. These are not tears of joy as they should be. This is our wedding day. A day you have been planning for almost 4 years." He stated rubbing her back.

Sarah laughed pulling away slightly. She stared at his white shirt. Her make up staining it. "You shirt-"

"Well you see, I have a jacket, but a pretty girl needed to borrow it." He stated grinning.

"Lucky girl." She stated sadly sitting up.

Noah tilted his head. "Are you gonna tell me why you stumbled out of the Synagogue with no regrets?" He asked

Sarah shook her head not wanting to tell him. "Noah, I don't, I don't want you to get angry. You, I just, I don't want you to over react."

Noah took her hands kissing them lightly. "Sarah, Puck has been long away for a while. I haven't had a Puck outburst since 2 years ago at that bar." He stated. "And that was for you."

"Noah, I, this is me. This is 100% Sarah induced panic, and Noah, I know you. You, this is already hard enough." Sarah took a deep breathe. "Noah, my dad, well, as a surprise for you, he, well he invited your dad. He knew we weren't going to, and he thought your dad needed to be here, and well he came."

Noah looked at her nodding. He was surprised his dad came. "But Sarah why is this-" He paused unsure how to continue.

"Noah, I-I"Sarah couldn't say, she wanted to but she couldn't.

"Sarah, why don't you want him here?" Noah asked his hands squeezing hers.

"Noah, your father, he, he's the-" Sarah took a deep breathe looking sacredly into his eyes. "He's the man who raped me." Sarah stated taking a deep breathe watching Noah's face.

Puck wanted to jump up and punch. Puck wanted to kill the man. This man, he ruined her, ruined them. It all clicked. Sarah didn't want to hurt him. "Sarah you shouldn't have kept that a secret."

"Noah, I wanted to move on. I wanted to just forget. It's why I couldn't live with my dad. It's the separation from you all those years ago. Noah."

Puck stood angry. His hands intertwined with Sarah. Sarah stood. "Noah, don't, don't do anything. It's our wedding day, and Noah, Zander."

Puck closed his eyes. He was angry. He was furious. He took a deep breath. "Sarah, what isle is he in?"

"Noah I"

"Sarah you are not going to go back in there, and we are not getting married in front of that man. he needs to get out, and now." Noah stated.

"3rd from the back." She stated. Noah nodded.

"I'll be right back, don't worry I won't see the bastard.

Noah walked back into the Synagogue. He spotted his father, He made a fist his blood pumping. Noah went to Mike, Ryder, and Jesse their groomsmen and nodded. "I need you three to take the dark haired man in the third isle from the back on my side and get him out of here, and keep him out. Don't make a scene and once he's out let me know. Sarah and I are out the back. get him out the front. We will be in shortly." He stated nodding. Looking up at Finn and Jake taking a deep breath.

Noah went back outside seeing Kurt trying to cheer up a still sad Sarah. He went up kissing Sarah on the cheek. "Mike Ryder and Jesse are handling it. Let's get back in there doll." He stated Sarah leaning on him.

They stood at the closed chapel door. Sarah's father looking at both of them. Jesse was standing there reassuring the two soon to be that Mr. Puckerman was taken care of, and not coming back in.

"We told him if he comes back in Ryder will knock him out. He believed us and bolted. He won't be coming back." Jesse stated. "I'm gonna go take my seat, and let everyone know we are ready to start, yea?" They both nodded Jesse sliding back in.

"Alright Noah, get out there." She stated smiling lightly.

"You sure? No more freak outs?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Well Zander is waiting for us." She stated earning a laugh as Noah slipped into the chapel. Her father taking her place.

"You better darling?" He asked she nodded. He kissed her cheek. A smile warming her face.

/

"You are my light, you are the reason I am who I am. You are the mother of not just my son, but all my future children. You are the most perfect, strong, beautiful woman I have ever met, and I do believe in god because he gave me you."

Sarah smiled as Noah slide the ring on her finger.

"You are my rock. You have not always been the kindest person in the world, but you've always been there for me. Whether I was a scared 8 year old or a bumbling bride." Many people laughed at her words about her early moments. "We haven't had the easiest journey ever, but Noah Puckerman, I wouldn't change it, because Noah, those mistakes, those years of hating each other, those years of denial, they made us the two people we are today, and it made us appreciate well us. Noah Puckerman, I am so excited for our future together as the Puckermans." Sarah stated sliding the ring onto his finger.

The couple kissed as Sarah's dad gave Noah the glass that he threw down and stepped on the glass breaking. Many in the room cheering.

**-September 2025-**

"Zander! Abby! Stasia! Ric! Hurry up! You are all gonna be late." Sarah yelled up the stairs to her four oldest as she rocked her youngest, two year old Alec. It was Sarah's first day back after taking a year off to be a mom. It was her first official day back to McKinley High. Her first day back being the English teacher extraordinaire.

10 year old Zander was the first down the stairs followed by 7 year olds Abby and Ric 5 year old Stasia bringing up the rear. "Alrighty everyone. Eat your food. I'm going to go drop off Alec at the Hudson's across the street, and pick up Barbra and Colton to take to school.

"Ugh Why Colton? He's such a jerk." Abby stated about the first born Hudson born 5 months before here.

Sarah smiled as Noah kissed her cheek. "You say that now Abby, but the boy I said that about when I was your age is, well, he's still a jerk." Sarah stated earning a gasp from Noah. "But he's my jerk." She stated the two adults kissing lighlty.

The kids all let out a gross earning a laugh from the parents. "I'll be right back." She stated heading across the street to her best friend's house.

"Barbra Angela Hudson! You will sit down and eat your cheerios now, or so help me." Sarah heard her best friend yell as she entered the kitchen.

"Rachel." Sarah stated laughing looking at the middle Hudson child. Sarah looked around. "Did Finn already leave?" Rachel nodded.

"With Will permanently changing jobs Finn has to get ready to re-audition kids for New Directions. I heard they lost their edge the last 13 years." Rachel stated clicking trying to feed a 1 1/2 year old in a high chair.

"Well, maybe their most famous alum should go, Miss 'I'll put out one hit album then settle down'."

"It's Mrs. And that was my choice, and I don't care." Rachel stated. "I fulfilled my dreams, and I'm happy to be here, being a house mother, and a nanny." She stated looking at the boy in Sarah's hands.

"Yep, and I can be a chauffeur. Come on old Hudsons! Time for school. It's the first day you know." She stated causing the two Hudson kids to jump up from the counter.

"Bye, have fun! Good luck! Behave." Rachel shouted as the kids hurried to the next door. Sarah smiled setting down Alec. "Oh Kurt called, He and Blaine are totally coming to Lima for thanksgiving with the kids."

Sarah nodded. "We have room." Sarah commented walking out the door.

"So do we." Rachel paused. "Hey Sarah!" She stated looking up at her friend.

"Yea?"

"Did you ever think this was going to be our lives? I mean domesticated in Lima?"

Sarah laughed. "Absolutely not, but I couldn't imagine being anywhere else, you?"

Rachel played with the ring on her finger. Rachel would be lying if she said she didn't miss the fans, and the stage, but she would be lying more if she said she could give up her family. "No, Sarah, I really couldn't be anywhere else. Finn, the kids. This is my fairy tale ending."

Sarah smiled. Going to her 8 passenger jeep. Zander already in the front seat. Abby and Colton fighting. Sarah smiled. "Kids behave!" She stated pulling out of the driveway a soft smile on her face as she heard her kids bickering in the back with some of their closest and most complicated friends.

* * *

**I couldn't kill Finn. I couldn't. This is AU and Finn lives 3 This is the end of Sarah and Noah, and it ends with the Cycle happening. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's about 4 years late, but you know what, it's the end. MWAH! And you didn't have to wait for a bad sequel.**


End file.
